The Human Cure
by KerryMuggle
Summary: Years after the war and living a new life, Hermione is being followed by a professor thought to be dead.  She may be the only way he can be cured...
1. Leave It All

The Human Cure  
Chapter 1: Leave It All  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Non-Canon, character death, supernatural, angst, romance, and non-HP compliant

I have always loved stories that involved Severus Snape being a vampire. Drawing inspiration from the great ones, and the not so great ones, along with various movies and televisions shows, I decided to try creating one. (I wanted to write "sink my teeth into," but that would have been a little too clichéd.) I hope you all enjoy it!

I love feedback and it helps to keep the writing engine going. I greatly appreciate it.

Chapter 1: Leave It All

"_I lay down my life. I open my arms, embrace the night, and with no wings to fly, I fell. I leave it all. I leave it all." _Orenda Fink

For two months now he had been watching her, even though according to muggle law it would be considered "stalking." He had memorized her schedule - her daily routine.

Hermione Granger awoke every morning at 6 a.m. before heading out for her daily jog. After an hour, she would return home and get ready for her day that included classes at the University of London. Through his own research of her, he discovered that she was working on a PhD in Chemistry of all things. She would usually return home around 4 in the afternoon. Sometimes she would join friends for dinner and drinks, but most of her nights were spent at home.

Through his "stalking," he discovered that she didn't own a television. Rather, she listened to the radio often and on a daily basis used what he learned was a computer. She was one of the top students in her class, and there were a few people in the program with whom she hung out with. Never one to invite people over very often, Hermione Granger had become a loner. If push came to shove, she could defend herself, but her posture was one that spoke volumes of her. She had experienced a lot. She was one who couldn't be fooled easily.

When shopping, she almost always purchased the same products. Severus wondered why she never became a full-fledged vegetarian, but for the most part, she lived frugally. He had heard through various sources that her parents left her everything, but rather than stay in the area that her parents were slaughtered in, she sold the land and used the money to buy a flat in a part of the city that didn't require her to use the tube five times a day. She was close to everything that was important to her in this new life. She seemed happy, but more or less content with her life. Anyone could tell that she experienced a lot in life, but only a few knew what the real story was.

Severus remembered being there when she discovered her parents were killed. As if it happened yesterday, she was brought into a room at Grimmauld Place where, surrounded by only a few, the news was revealed to her. She almost collapsed right there on the spot. If it weren't for Potter and Weasley, she would have completely fallen. While the deaths of her parents gave her drive to defeat Voldemort, it was also at the cost of her two best friends. After the war was over, the bodies strewn everywhere, she broke her wand and returned to the muggle world. No one tried to convince her otherwise, and ever since that day she left everything behind that tied her to the magical world she once was a part of.

He supposed he could relate to her. Even though Nagini's bite did injure him, he was able to recover in given time. He knew it would be better to have the world think he died that night rather than come back and explain how his condition had hampered it. He liked the new freedom he was granted in not having to answer to anyone anymore. He was finally his own man, allowed to walk the streets of muggle London undisturbed. Adjusting to the changes involving technology took him a little longer than he would have liked, but it didn't take long for him to again adapt to such a world. He bought a flat in Bloomsbury, paid taxes, and was content with being left to his own devices. While he could stroll around in the day if the day was cloudy enough, he had to take extra precautions. Sunglasses were required in the summer, along with some form of sunscreen. He usually built his schedule around the weather. If the sky was gloomy, he could actually be a productive citizen. The summer months were the worst, but it afforded him the excuse to stay inside and catch up on reading.

While there was a part of him that was angered by the idea that Granger gave up so much after fighting to make sure that the magical world remained intact, he couldn't really blame her. It was the idea that Hogwart's would be a constant reminder of what ultimately had to be sacrificed for the greater good. Even now her eyes still held the weight of the war.

From his sources he learned that she was able to enroll in a prestigious muggle university in California, and was able to complete a B.A. program in three and a half years. (She attended classes in the summer.) Deciding her time in America was enough, after graduation, she returned home to London and pursued her studies further.

While she still looked exactly the way he remembered her all those years ago, the years did add onto her unconventional beauty. She was toned, and Severus figured that her daily workout routine was something she used to fight off the stress of being a full time student. He would sometimes visit the University of London campus to get a better feel for her new world. Besides, he could easily blend in as a professor if he so chose to. He never tried to seek her out when she was alone, but there were times when he would dare to observe her in the library. Deliberately choosing spots in the library where she wouldn't be disturbed, there was a time or two when he thought she busted him watching her. It was his favorite place to get a feel for the person she had become. He observed her through the spaces between bookshelves as she picked out books. He watched her type information into her computer. There were days when she would sneak in a sandwich and a bottle of water and enjoy those while compiling research. He even saw her sometimes put her head down for a brief nap every now and again. Each time he attempted to move a bit closer, and one time he was close enough. She had fallen asleep, and daring to try something, he lightly brushed his fingers through the ends of her hair. Hermione immediately woke up. Checking her watch, she cursed under her breath and she gathered her things and headed back home to her flat. He knew that she would brush her hair moving as a dream. Severus wished he could forget the smell of the perfume she wore that possessed hints of rose and vanilla.

He was jealous of the undergrads that had her as an instructor. He would sometimes sneak into the library to read up on the latest science journals, and on some occasions he would find work that she had co-authored. It was when he read a report about her thesis pertaining to stem-cell research and hemophilia that he realized that she was truly the only one who could help him. She was still determined, and if there was a cure to be had, he knew she would be the one to find it. He lost the adjective of "insufferable" in describing her ever since he found her, but he knew the spark was still in her somewhere.

Once when she was attending the birthday party of a friend, he snuck into her flat. It was cozy, yet sparse at the same time. Her degree from Berkeley hung from the wall. There was a picture of her standing in front of the Golden Gate Bridge next to a picture of her at Pier 39, along with pictures of her parents and her on holiday in New York City. A picture of her wearing a lovely hunter green dress with some muggle was on a coffee table next to a book about the Romanov family. There were post it notes on certain pages, and while Severus tried to suppress a smile, he was reminded of how voracious of a pupil she was when it was to acquiring knowledge. There were more pictures of the places she traveled all over her flat, but no traces existed of her life before. It was almost as if she obliviated herself. There was one picture of her with Potter and Weasley that looked like it was taken in their fifth year, but it wasn't a magical one. He knew that it would be a potential problem in explaining why such portraits "moved," but he also figured that it was another tie to the magical world that she wanted to forget ever existed.

She had a huge bookshelf that appeared to have been built into her living room wall. All of the books were by muggle authors, many of whom he had read. Her collection was impeccable, and in alphabetical order. It was as if she tried to recreate the Hogwart's library in the room. He found an empty cup on a side table; the coffee stain at the bottom. He was tempted to sit in her furniture to get a better feel of her, but he knew that would be crossing the line.

He climbed up the stairs, passing the loo, in search of her bedroom. As he thought it would, the room almost looked as if no one slept in the bed. It did look worn in, but she was someone who liked to have a daily order to things. He smelled the familiar scent that was her perfume bottle, noticed that her wardrobe mostly consisted of clothes that she wore when she was at Hogwart's, only they were matured. Jumpers, trousers, scarves, jeans, and flats were a staple in her wardrobe. However, there were dresses that one would wear to a special occasion. He then noticed the dark green, capped sleeve, taffeta dress that she had on in the picture downstairs. He touched the fabric, hoping that it would give him a better understanding of who she had become.

She didn't know that he watched her sleep at night. He could almost hear her breath enter and exit her in a steady cadence. It provided him some sort of odd comfort. He would leave his flat in the early evening to take care of his business, run some errands, and he would usually end up outside of her flat around midnight. His years as a spy kept his stealth skills at moving around undetected in top form. Hermione Granger had running to thank for keeping her in shape; Severus Snape had spy sessions in muggle London.

Tonight she had gone out with jeans, heels, and a simple maroon jumper. It was her classmates thirtieth birthday. A group of no more than four was going to "paint the town" as her friend Carla described it earlier that day in the library. The night would include dinner, dancing, and all the things that one such as herself was entitled to. He had plans to observe her at the disco they were going to after their dinner. He knew that would be the best way for him to still remain anonymous.

The building was dark and the lights made the room appear as if everything were red. There was loud music blaring to a point where one wouldn't be able to hold a conversation. As Severus sat at the bar, nonchalantly drinking whiskey on the rocks, he felt her presence close by. The club was perfect in allowing him to conceal his identity, and it proved itself positive when she stood right next to him at the bar as she ordered drinks.

He listened to her order with a keen interest, knowing that she wasn't the one who wanted a Heineken, or a Guinness. When he heard two dirty martinis as part of the order, then he figured that was her weapon of choice, drink wise. The bartender mentioned that he would have someone bring the drinks to the table that she was at. She never did give him any notice.

As she walked away, Severus noted how she good she smelled. She smelled clean, new. It was the only way he could describe her at that very moment. It was then that he grabbed his drink and exited the bar, hoping to find some corner in which to observe her. The perfect location was spotted as he looked at the stairs. Climbing them at a steady pace, he checked at the table she and her friends sat at just to make sure that they were still there. By the time he found a spot upstairs, the drinks were delivered to their table.

He couldn't hear exactly was being spoken, but another girl that was in their group toasted Carla. Hermione held up a dirty martini and smiled at her friend, not saying anything as the glasses and bottles met in the customary cheer. Carla sat next to a man that Severus would only assume was her boyfriend if he didn't know any better. A fellow PhD candidate named Glen sat next to Hermione. It was obvious to anyone watching that he had a thing for her, and while a slight flare of jealousy ran through Severus, he smirked at the fact that she didn't reciprocate such feelings. He wanted to slam him against the wall whenever he saw Glen place his hand on the small of her back. Two other ladies were with the group, but Severus didn't care for anyone else besides Hermione and the man, no boy, that was trying to win her over.

The original plan was to observe her for a few more months. He didn't just want to knock on her door and ask that she help him. After all, he was supposed to be dead. Still, that was the big hurdle that awaited him. She could deny him. She could go over the edge due to the shock of it all. There were so many possibilities, but he knew that she was the only one he truly trusted to help him. If not cure him - maybe she could make his condition somewhat more bearable.

The opportunity would come three weeks later.

Hermione had come down with flu like symptoms, but still went about her normal schedule. However, before lunch rolled around, one of her advisors insisted she go home and rest. He didn't witness the conversation, but he could imagine Dr. Sovay telling her that by going to class, she was putting others at risk.

It was cold outside; the clouds were gray, and rain was on the horizon as he watched her enter her flat. She looked like shite if he had to be honest with himself, and hoped that she was able to take proper care of herself. Before heading home, she decided to stop her doctor's office, just in case. Armed with medicine, and an order to get plenty of rest, for once, Hermione welcomed the idea of not having school to throw her energy into.

The first thing Hermione did as soon as she entered her flat was removed her shoes, wrap a blanket around herself, and crawl into her bed. She was too tired to bother taking any medicine, even though she knew that was what she was supposed to do. Giving into sleep was the easiest thing to do, and that was what she did.

It wasn't until after nine o'clock that night that she heard a knock on her door. Hoping that if she ignored the knocks, the person would go away, but the person at her door was ever the more persistent.

"Shite!" She uttered as she got out of bed and walked towards her door. She didn't care if her hair was sticking out in various directions. She didn't care if her face was as swollen as a balloon from all of the coughing and sneezing that she suffered with.

Not bothering to see who it was, she opened the door, frustration on her face.

"Glen! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed.

"Carla and Dr. Sovay told me that you were ill, so I came to check up on you." Glen said, entering her flat without her expressed permission. "I figured you might have wanted some of your books and notes, so I brought them."

"Thanks Glen. I do appreciate it."

"How do you feel?"

Without trying to be rude, replied, "How do you think I feel? Look at me! I look like death warmed up." She couldn't help it; she was tired and didn't want to deal with company. Hermione made a note to apologize for her tone once she felt human again.

"Well, I also brought you some chicken soup." Glen replied.

"It's not necessary Glen, but thank you. Could you please tell Dr. Sovay that I probably won't be in for the rest of the week?" She said, inching towards the door, hoping that he would get the hint.

"Sure thing!" He stated as he brought everything into her kitchen.

Not bothering to say anything, Hermione waited for him to walk back into the living area.

"This is a nice flat Hermione! I wouldn't think someone who is a graduate student would be living here."

"Glen, look, I don't mean to be rude, but I was in bed when you came over, and I'm really not up for conversation right now. I do thank you for my notes and the food, but I really am tired and…" Hermione couldn't finish because a rough coughing spell hit her.

All the while, Severus was listening in to their conversation outside of her flat window.

"Oh, sorry" Glen stated as he moved in closer to Hermione. She tried to suppress her coughs, but it was difficult. Glen then tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear and whispered, "Would you like me to tuck you into your bed?"

Mildly offended, Hermione quickly withdrew from him. "No Glen, I just think you should leave."

Not taking her rejection lightly, Glen's true colors began to come out.

"I don't get it! For months I've been trying to drop hints for you to pick up. I really like you Hermione, and now when I do something out of courtesy, you treat me like this!"

"Glen, I like you too, but only as a friend. I have no romantic intentions towards you, and I can't think of anything that would have made you believe that in the first place. This just isn't the proper time to talk about this. As soon as I'm feeling better, we can discuss things. I would just like for you to please leave."

"You're such a cock-teasing little cunt! I think now is a perfectly good time to talk about it!" Glen started. "What, you think you're too good for me? You think that because you have been published before and won a few fucking grants then you are superior? You know, I am beginning to see why everyone in the department calls you the queen of bloody winter! You're probably a fucking virgin too!"

Hermione had never heard Glen take that sort of tone with anyone. She was seeing a different side that frightened her.

"Glen, I'm not ASKING you to leave. I'm TELLING you to leave NOW!" Hermione turned around to grab her phone when all of a sudden she was pushed into the wall.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Glen raged as he grabbed her hair.

Hermione was too weak to fight him off, but as soon as he turned her to face him, she slapped him as hard as she could before screaming at the top of her lungs, "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" He was trying to place his hands around her throat all the while.

Hearing everything, Severus decided that now was the time to make his presence known. As he burst through her window, he saw Glen punch her so hard that it knocked her out. The last thing Glen felt was someone grabbing him as if he weighed five pounds. Hermione didn't hear his scream.

She remembered the metallic taste of blood on her lip and then falling to the ground. Then, as if in a slow motion dream, she felt a pair of arms pick her up and carry her. Wanting to fight, and thinking it was Glen, she mumbled whatever curses she could muster from her lips. It only came out as gibberish. However, her fear was quickly replaced by comfort. She had the gut feeling that nothing bad was going to happen to her. This person was helping her. This person would make sure that she was safe. She felt the softness that could only be a pillow, her cough bringing her back to reality. Her vision was blurry, and all she could feel was the fever. There was a black figure slowly walking away, but before she could say anything, she closed her eyes and gave into sleep.

The next thing she remembered was the feeling of a cold cloth being placed on her head. She could have sworn the figure was speaking to her, and while she wished she could see it, her eyes wouldn't allow it. She barely could hear the words, but "Hermione" in a low and oh so familiar drawl was distinct.


	2. To Be Free

The Human Cure  
Chapter 2: "To Be Free"

Thanks for the feedback regarding the first chapter. I do appreciate your comments. I wish I could produce one chapter every week, but with my current work schedule, I'm lucky if I get some spare time on the weekends. However, inspiration is flowing, so hopefully you won't have to wait five months to get a new chapter.

"_It shouldn't hurt me to be free; it's what I really need to pull myself together. And if it's so good being free would you mind telling me why I don't know what to do with myself?"  
_ Emiliana Torrini

The last few days felt like a dream to Hermione. She would wake up in the middle of the night; her darkened room almost felt like a tomb. Delirious and confused, she easily gave into sleep. She knew that her current schedule contributed to her illness, but she was always stubborn when it came to such things. There were nights when she felt cold compresses being placed on her head by a dark figure. She knew that the only way to get rid of a fever was to sweat it out. Thinking it all a dream, she feigned ignorance as the phantom continued to visit her. It sometimes spoke, and while she thought she was truly going mad, it was an existence she almost welcomed due to her fatigue and fever. There were nights that she felt as if she were dying, but the familiar taste of potions she once took in the infirmary long ago brought her back to some strange form of reality.

For the first few days Severus was afraid that she would need to be taken to a hospital; her symptoms didn't start improving, and with the degree of her illness, potions could only do so much. Slowly but surely, they started to kick in. He had always heard that muggle illnesses got worse before they truly began to leave the body. He would watch her sleep sometimes (to monitor her fever) and one night noticed a scar on her left wrist. It was close to two inches and followed the pattern of her veins. It was then that the cold realization hit him that she once tried to take her own life. Anger washed over him at the thought that she even contemplated and attempted such a thing. If his skin could have flushed with anger, it would have. How dare she give up so easily? How could she find solace in such an action? Did she really believe that she was so disposable? But she survived…

She awoke to the sound of the BBC blaring from her kitchen. Knowing that she didn't leave it on before she went to bed all of those days ago, she began to question her sanity. The last thing she remembered was being carried to her bed and the protective feeling of being taken there. Maybe it was someone from her study group in to check on her, but Carla couldn't have carried her to her bed. Then she thought of Glen and knew that he wouldn't be daft enough to stick around after practically assaulting her. Better yet, what happened to Glen she wondered. Before she could give the idea more room to grow, she felt the need to move around a bit.

Getting out of her bed, she stretched out her limbs, wishing that she could go out for a run. She slowly walked towards the kitchen, not drawing attention to herself with her movements. The radio got louder as she got closer. She could hear the kettle on the stove and smell foods that she hadn't eaten in years. Bacon. She couldn't recall the last time she ate a piece of bacon. She also smelled eggs and heard the toast pop out of her toaster. The smells were a reminder of all of the foods she hadn't been able to eat in the past few days. Her immediate thought was that of ravishing whatever was put on her plate, not caring who was currently in her flat.

She wasn't expecting the sight that greeted her as she found her way to the bottom. As if he heard her catch her breath, her former Potions professor turned around.

"Miss Granger." Severus Snape stated.

If she were to have had something in her grasp, it would have fallen on the floor. She began to feel herself fall back into oblivion, but he was quick to catch up with her and caught her before she fell on the floor.

"Miss Granger! Come on, don't pass out on me again." He knew that the potions he gave her over the past few days had left her depleted of energy, and she looked as if she were on the brink of starvation. He used the muggle way of testing a fever by placing his head on her forehead. She was a little warm, but he couldn't trust the fact that his own skin wasn't such a good indicator.

"You're dead. We buried you!" She whispered as she gripped his jumper.

"I'm still here aren't I?" His tone wasn't the snarky professor she once knew. "And technically, my body was never discovered."

"I'm seeing things. You are only a figment of my imagination." She began to tell herself over and over again, shutting her eyes as tightly as she could, hoping her flat would be empty when she opened them again. But it wasn't. The kettle spoke – a message that it was ready to be taken off the stove.

"Miss Granger."

She opened her eyes slowly, taking in the revelation of discovery. Severus couldn't help but stare back at her, somehow hoping that by him not breaking eye contact, she would realize that it wasn't a dream. Her eyes were glassy, and the color never did fully return to her ever since she became ill. She looked tired and worn out, a figure that could break so easily. Still trying to absorb the shock of it all, she was guided to her kitchen table with the help of her former professor and sat down gently, her eyes never leaving him.

"I do not know how to explain this to you in an edited manner. I can only say that I did survive Nagini's bite because of my condition."

Pausing and waiting for a retort that never came, he continued as he prepared two cups of tea. Hermione never had a chance to tell him what she liked in hers because he appeared to know it already. (Two sugars and a splash of milk.) Finding it strange, she didn't question it as she listened to him speak.

"After you, Potter, and Weasley left my…body, yes, I was ill, but I was able to recover. I narrowly managed to escape, and like you, I too fled the wizarding world. For years I traveled, trying to see if something could be done in regards to my condition, but I never found anything. Well, I found you."

"You've been following me?"

"Yes" Severus replied, no regret in his voice.

"How long?"

"It took me some time to track you down, especially considering I am not even supposed to be alive. I couldn't necessarily use traditional methods when it comes to our world."

"Don't speak as if I am part of that world anymore Professor." She stated with energy in her voice he hadn't heard in days. "All it has done was destroyed everything I ever held dear to me. Yes, evil was defeated, but the collateral damage was worse."

"I didn't think you would be one to become so jaded Miss Granger." Severus replied as he sipped his tea.

"War does that people. Look at you!"

"What about me?"

"You left too." She solemnly replied as she wrapped her fingers around the warm mug in front of her.

"I suppose I could say that the circumstances were different for me. I was a pawn for two different people, and I finally had a chance to call the shots."

"It was the same for me. So, how long have you been following me?"

"A few months now. I have been trying to get a feel for you outside of Hogwart's."

Hermione didn't know what to say. A man that once despised the very ground she walked on had been following her for some time now, and to add more to the surprise, he needed her help for something. Her interest was piqued, but not enough to express any sort of commitment.

The two remained silent for a few more moments. Hermione tried processing all that was being revealed to her. Looking at him, it dawned on her that he was the person who managed to get rid of Glen.

"What did you do to Glen?" She quickly asked.

"Let's just say that he won't be harassing you anymore."

"What do you mean? What did you do?"

"I would rather not tell you. I suppose you would be better not knowing."

Getting frustrated with his lack of explanations, she spat out what she truly had wanted to ask since she walked in on him in her kitchen.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Hermione asked.

"I need your assistance with something that I have been working on for close to three years now."

"A potions project?"

"Well, you have a degree in Chemistry which is the muggle equivalent of it. Plus, I've been reading about your research concerning blood work. Miss Granger, it's truly impressive, and if anyone can help me, it's you."

Hermione was just given a compliment from her former professor, and while she wanted to thank him for it, the shock of everything prevented that from happening.

"You do realize what you have been doing is illegal?"

"Do you really think I care?" Severus retorted.

"Did you kill Glen?" She quickly added.

"What do you think?" He replied, his mystery suddenly returning.

"What is the problem? What is this condition you've been talking about?"

Severus took a few moments to collect his thoughts before he began. He knew that she would ask questions incessantly no matter how detailed he was with the information. Trying to remember that she was a grown up and no longer an annoying first year, he wanted her to understand that she could possibly be the only one who could help him.

"Miss Granger, there is a reason why I was able to survive that snake bite all those years ago. Only a few people knew about my condition, and that in part made it easier for me to leave the wizarding world and start a new life in the muggle one. The truth is I haven't been human for over one hundred and fifty years. You do know of vampire's right, Miss Granger?"


	3. The Grand Endeavor

The Human Cure

Chapter 3: The Grand Endeavor

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! With the holidays approaching, I'm hoping to get more writing done. Keep the reviews coming in. They make my day.

"Vampires?"

It was the only word Hermione could muster up in that very moment. She knew it would somehow make him think less of her, but she didn't care. Severus knew that it would take a few seconds for her to process everything, and rather than say a snide remark that would more than likely remind her of his unforgiving nature years, he remained silent.

She didn't notice him fix her a plate of food until he set it in front of her. Five minutes ago she was starving, and now she looked at the food as if it were poisoned. It wasn't until he sat down across from her at her small table and began to eat that she felt her vocal chords come back to her.

"I was always under the impression that vampires lived in Romania." She wanted to ask how it was he could eat, but she left it at that.

"That, unfortunately, is another foolish assumption from another foolish book. Not everything in the Hogwart's library can be counted as fact Miss Granger. Besides, there has always been a bias against vampires. We steal innocent girls from their homes, corrupt them, and make them sexual fiends. We are put off by garlic and crosses. We can't see ourselves in a mirror. Many of those old folk tales have long been known to not be true. Vampires do have rights granted thanks to the Ministry, but there are limitations."

"Like the centaurs." Hermione added, still not touching her food.

"Very much like the centaurs. I suggest you eat something Miss Granger. You look absolutely gaunt."

Hermione didn't take his comment personal, but let him continue to speak as she took small bites of food.

"Voldemort knew what I was and he did send me out in hopes of having our kind join his side, and some did for the sheer purpose of getting drunk on blood."

"I don't recall seeing vampires."

"We have the uncanny talent at remaining unseen if we so choose to. I have practically been living with you for the past few months, and you never knew a thing." Severus admitted it all as he looked her dead in the eye.

Disturbed by his confession, Hermione tried to recall how many times she missed him in her everyday life.

"So, I take it you discovered my research by…"

"The University has an abundance of medical journals. I must say, it's rather impressive that you've been published. It's relatively easy to follow another student into the library. I'm not checking anything out per say, so no identification card is necessary."

"What about the detectors? Surely, someone would notice that you didn't belong there."

"I do have my ways Miss Granger."

By looking at him she knew just what he meant.

"I suppose the ability to convince someone that I was never there, or that I did indeed belong there is a quality that vampires do possess. No one was harmed. It was just a simple matter of…

"Obliviate." Hermione whispered.

"Not exactly the same thing, but related." He added.

Left speechless, she wanted to tell him that what he had been doing was wrong and disgusting, but she couldn't speak such things at that moment.

"You looked rather lovely all those times you fell asleep in that secluded corner of the library." Severus silently added.

"Are you screwing with me?" Hermione asked, her heartbeat began to quicken, but she didn't know if it was with fright or pure outrage. "It this some sort of sick joke? You've never bothered to say a word that came close to approaching kindness, and now you're talking about watching me sleep! I'm beginning to doubt if you are even Severus Snape!"

Remaining somewhat docile, he spoke, "No. I'm telling you the truth. I've had a lot of time on my hands."

"Explain this, your condition, to me then. Make me understand."

"Vampires have evolved throughout the ages. We can tolerate food in small quantities, but we do need and crave blood. When I was at Hogwart's, Dumbledore struck up a deal with St. Mungo's to where I would receive fresh blood."

"Like take out?" Hermione inquired, shock in her voice.

"I suppose so. I would occasionally hunt, but only when it was necessary. I don't kill humans. However, there have been exceptions to the rule when the life of someone else may be in jeopardy."

She didn't have to say anything; she knew what Glen's fate was.

"What about now?"

"I have friends who work in hospitals and morgues. I don't ask where the supply comes from. It is there when I need it."

"Are they vampires?"

"I cannot disclose that information."

"You're not a spy anymore. Besides, it's not like I can report such a thing. Obviously you can tolerate sunlight, or else you wouldn't be sitting in this room with an open blind."

"That's what is so nice about England and her weather. She is gloomy on most days, and it's easy to, how do I say this, blend in. However, when the sun is out, I can only tolerate it for a short period of time. Sunglasses are required on those days."

"I have so many questions to ask of you, but I just don't have the energy to really bother with it. I still don't understand why you need my assistance."

"I've been following your research with stem cells and how it could possibly provide a cure for hemophilia. I know it is not truly related to vampirism, but it wouldn't hurt to try. I know such advances in medicine weren't available when I first became what it is that I am, but if anyone can make this condition better, more bearable, it's you."

"You want me to lessen the symptoms of vampirism?"

"Miss Granger…Hermione, I want you to find a cure for me. I want to be human again."

"With all due respect, that's implausible." She paused for a while, trying to find the right words to say.

"I'm not saying there is a cure."

"But you do realize that even if we find something useful, it will take years of testing before we can actually test it on someone, mainly you."

"I think if we combine our two specialties we could find something, and I am willing to be the test subject."

"I can't just stop my studies to help you out. I'm two years away from my PhD. I have a full course load, not to mention the classes I am assigned to teach. What exactly do you expect me to do?"

"I won't make that decision for you; you know what you can and can't handle."

"Do you even have an idea on where to begin with research?"

"Blood." Severus stated it so tersely that she would have missed it if she hadn't been paying attention. "I figured if we look at the properties of my blood that could at least guide us in some sort of direction. Miss Granger, I've tried doing research on my own, but there is something that I'm missing. There is some piece of the puzzle that I can't figure out. You figured out my riddle in your first year at Hogwart's. I'm confident that if we don't find a cure, we can at least make some parts of my condition more bearable."

"What if I refuse?" Hermione asked defiantly.

"You may, but I know you. Your curiosity will get the better of you."

Hermione knew he was right in his assumption of her. As a flood of memories overtook her, she softly whispered, "I can't go back there" as a tear escaped her eye.

Realizing just how delicate her wounds were still, he moved in closer to her. He wanted to place his hand on her shoulder to reassure her, but he decided not to at the last minute.

"I have a flat, albeit small, around Finchley Road. I suppose I could find a space to let in order for us to do some research. I can't go back to Hogwart's for obvious reasons, but we can find a workspace."

"I have to think about this." Hermione stated, her breakfast unfinished and cold.

"Take all the time you need. I do, after all, have plenty of it to squander." There was only a slight tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"I…I think I need to go lie down for a bit." Hermione stood up from the table, noticing that her former professor stood up and moved towards her. The look she gave him revealed that she didn't want or need his assistance.

As she crawled into her bed, she didn't know what to expect in regards to the offer made. While the challenge was something she was truly intrigued by, she also knew that her other commitments would have to suffer. As soon as she entertained the thought of helping her bastard of a former professor find a cure for vampirism, she chastised herself for even thinking about doing such a thing.

_Why should I bother to help him? This is the man, or shall I say, vampire, that made my formative academic career hellish, if anything. He doesn't deserve such kindness on my part. _

Still, he was right. Her curiosity was caught off guard. Before she could give Snape's offer any more thought, she was asleep. Her stomach growled a little bit, knowing that she didn't eat enough, but she was too tired to care.

Hours later she could feel his presence in her room. Oddly, she found a weird sense of comfort in it, even though she was sure that he only wanted to make sure that her fever didn't return.

The next day she awoke to find her kitchen immaculate. She felt so refreshed, most signs of her illness faded. Thinking the previous conversation only a dream brought on by her fever, she walked into her study and found Snape reading her book about the Romanov Dynasty.

"So I wasn't dreaming." Hermione blurted out.

"I'm afraid not Miss Granger. Sorry to disappoint you."

Hermione, still wearing what she had on the night before, sat across from her former professor.

He continued, "Interesting people, those royals. Did you know that Rasputin was rumored to be a vampire?"

"I suppose now one could take that story more seriously given your revelation."

"I'm guessing this book is for research. Alexei Nikolaevich suffered from hemophilia, and interestingly enough, his mother sought the help of a man that was thought to possess supernatural qualities." Severus emphasized the last two words of his sentence.

"I know. I've read the book." Hermione replied, hoping her quip would convince him to leave.

"Have you given my proposition any thought?"

"I need you to understand that I can't just drop everything for this mission of yours."

"I know I am asking a lot of you Miss Granger."

"What I am curious about is what if you can't find a cure? Where will the funding for this research will come from? You're right, I am interested in the research, but I don't want to feel as if I am wasting both my time and yours."

"I have the funds. I am willing to compensate you for your time, even if we are to accomplish nothing."

"I have plenty of money, thank you."

He knew that he insulted her by assuming she was one step away from being destitute.

"That's not what I meant Miss Granger. It would be foolish to believe that you could balance both your schoolwork and my little pet project. I'm asking you to sacrifice a lot."

"I've sacrificed enough already; nothing can be worse than what I've already had to give up to be blunt. I don't even know what to call you anymore. Professor? Sir? Snape? Severus?"

"You can call me Severus."

"How long do you intend on staying here?"

"Until I am sure that you are well. You do look a bit more chipper this morning."

"Thanks, I guess." Hermione replied, not sure of what to say.

There was an awkward silence while the two observed surroundings that were already very familiar.

"Shall I make us some tea?" Hermione asked, just to get out of the room that was filled with a stuffy silence.

"I would like that." Severus added before getting back to his reading on the Romanov's. As he heard her move about in the kitchen, he couldn't help but smirk at the knowledge that while she didn't officially say that she would help him, he knew that she was now on board for the grand endeavor.


	4. Kettering

The Human Cure

Chapter 4: Kettering

This chapter was partly inspired by The Antler's song "Kettering" from their album _Hospice_. It's hauntingly beautiful to state it bluntly, and I have provided a link for a video that contains the lyrics. I also incorporated the song into the story, and hope you all enjoy this new chapter. As always, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.

.com/watch?v=ijf8MN0-nEI&feature=related

Hermione Jean Granger, using the directions given to her by Severus Snape, climbed the four flights of steps that led to the flat that he was currently letting. Her message had been frank, and left no details as to whether or not she would take him up on his proposition to help him.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she double-checked her slip of paper before counting the doors that led her to his door. Pausing with a slight hesitation, she softly knocked on his door before she heard footsteps approaching. She knew that he wouldn't ask who was there, and as he opened the door and ushered her in, she still wasn't too sure about her decision.

"Did you have trouble finding this place?" Severus asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Um, no, your directions were just fine. I'm familiar with this area."

"Please, take a seat. Would you like some tea?"

Finding his overt friendliness offsetting, Hermione didn't know what to make of his change in demeanor. Rather than question it, she tried to keep things light.

"Thanks, but I'm fine" she said as she sat down. "Look, I don't want to waste your time with such idle chit chat, but I spoke with my thesis advisor."

"Please tell me you did not talk about my problem!" Severus said, in a tone that was almost snappish.

"Of course not! I would never do such a thing!" Hermione spoke, giving him just as harsh a tone as he gave to her. "Actually, I spoke with my advisor to ask for a break of sorts. I have a lot of work to complete, but I do want to help you with your situation. I can only give you one academic year, and that's a stretch. It would be foolish to expect us to truly get much done with only one semester, so that is the best I can offer. And to be honest, if I didn't have what my parents left to me, I wouldn't be able to afford a year off considering my pay will be severely cut. After that, I must go back to my PhD. work."

"Although I may appear to not appreciate all that you are willing to…pause for my sake, I do appreciate it."

"I have the space for the both of us to work on our research. I don't how you would feel about going to and fro in regards to my flat, but I think my flat would best suit us. I have an extra room that has just been used for storage, and it would be perfect for a doing research and not being too suspicious. You know, you can't just set up a lab anywhere. I can pull some glassware, an old microscope, and a centrifuge from the lab I work in, but they might get a bit curious themselves if you catch my drift."

She was met with silence. It was as if he prepared himself for rejection, but knew not to speak too soon.

"When would you like to begin Miss Granger?"

"I suppose we can start in a day or two. I need to clear up that room. I've managed to wrangle my friend Carla into helping me out, teaching wise, for the last few weeks of the semester, so that will give us a little more time. However, I have some classes that I'm too close to finishing, and I won't give those up."

"It's important to finish what is left of this semester. If I may insist, please call me Severus. We will be colleagues now, so I can only see it appropriate."

"Um, sure. Please call me Hermione." Not knowing what to say, she quickly stood up. "I'm going to head out. Would you like to come by tomorrow then?" She asked, not knowing what direction to go in, conversation wise.

"That would be fine Miss Gra…I mean, Hermione."

"I'd give you directions to my flat, but you seem to know that already." Hermione said with a hint of humor in her voice.

Severus was surprised she didn't interrogate him with question after question about him being a vampire, but he figured she would wait until they were somehow more comfortable with one another. The Hermione Granger he knew would never leave any corner unturned, just as she wouldn't any sentence finished. The diplomat in him knew that she was the one to call all of the shots, even if he was eager to begin their work that very day.

He saw her to the door as she walked out, all the while trying not to get too acquainted with his living space, even if he was well acquainted with hers. He listened to her boots as they walked further away from is door. It was only then that he was able to breathe in a sigh of relief that his only hope to finding a cure agreed to help him out. For the first time in years he believed that maybe he did have a true shot at freedom and he smiled.

XX

The next day, just as the sun was beginning to set, Hermione heard someone knocking on her door. As she allowed Severus in, he heard music coming from the room he assumed would be their workspace.

The room was set up in a fashion similar to how his lab used to be at Hogwarts. A few minor pieces of lab equipment were set up, things that slightly intimidated him the more he looked at them. There was also a purple suede couch pushed in a corner near a small built in fireplace. A radio was placed on a table with a random station playing. This room could have easily been her bedroom, and Severus found it odd that she would use such a room for storage.

"I was able to pull in some favours for the equipment. It is old, hence the reason it was loaned to me, plus, I'm friends with the lab director. However, cauldrons and potions ingredients, that will be your task. I think with your vampire prowling you'll know how to maneuver your way around Diagon Alley without arousing suspicion."

"I'm sure I can manage. I must ask, how were you able to get all of this stuff? It is rather immaculate if I do say so." Severus asked, focusing his attention on the various contraptions that awed and intimidated him at the same time. He was slightly put off by her bossiness, but he figured that she had years of doing that with Potter and Weasley, so it was in her nature to run the show. He wasn't about to stop her. After all, it was she who agreed to help him. He knew when to let bygones be bygones.

"I tied it into the reason I needed time off. I just mentioned that a former professor of mine was in from Berkeley and needed my assistance with a project. Technically, I wasn't lying. As long as I take care of the equipment, I should be fine. Of course, I have full access to the labs at school, but I thought it would be better to bring smaller things over here in order not to deal with any awkward questions. If we would ever need to go there, we could. So, for the sake of protecting my arse with my University, I'll handle all of this if you handle the potions angle of it all."

She noticed him looking at what appeared to be a chalkboard only it was white and hanging on the wall.

"It's a whiteboard. It serves the same purpose as one made for chalk, but it's easier to clean up. I figured it wouldn't hurt to have one in here, just in case."

"I think that could be arranged. How are you with arithimancy formulas?" Severus asked.

"I have my old notes locked up somewhere in my room. I'm sure if I looked over everything again, then my memory will be refreshed."

Severus sat down on the purple sofa before continuing, "Why is it that you've destroyed every other trace of your life at Hogwarts with the exception of your notes?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before sitting on a lab stool, she replied, "I guess I couldn't throw away everything. That's all I can say about that." It was then that she took out a few empty vials and removed their stoppers. He knew she would reveal the rest when she was ready, but for now, that conversation wasn't going to go any further.

"I've been doing a bit of research about vampires, hoping that maybe I could find more than was given to me at Hogwarts. Lots of interesting information really, but I suppose you prove the point that vampires somehow evolved from the old folktales." She stated as she walked up to him with a scalpel and an empty vial.

"We should start off by analyzing the properties of your blood." Hermione stated, waiting for him to offer up his hand from which to draw blood. As he raised his right hand, Hermione gently grasped it as she cut a thin line into the heart line of his cold palm with the scalpel. As the blood started to gently seep out, she held the vial to the cut and filled it to the top. Before she could put the stopper in it, she noticed that the wound was already starting to heal. If she wouldn't have a firm grip on the vial, it would have dropped to the floor. Severus, noticing her reaction, missed the contact of her warm skin on his. It wasn't very often that he felt such contact with someone; he didn't realize how much he missed such a thing.

As she walked towards the table and placed the vial with his blood in a holder, she grabbed another empty one and sterilized the blade of the instrument before she cut her hand in a similar fashion. The assault of her blood on his senses made him want to rush to her, but he was able to restrain himself in that moment, thankful that he fed himself before going to her flat. He couldn't help but be curious as to how her blood tasted. Was it warm and heady, or sweet and flowery? If she would of walked out of the room, he would have shamelessly taken a drop from her vial.

Trying to think of something and anything else besides her blood flowing into a vial, he looked out the window to focus on the weather that was London. The radio was a nice distraction, but it wasn't enough. He didn't notice her reach into a kit and pull out a plaster for the wound. He also never noticed that she was watching his every reaction.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking properly. I should have waited until you left to draw my own blood." Hermione spoke as she secured the plaster on her hand.

Not wanting to respond to her apology, he continued with the first statement that popped into his head.

"I take it you will be comparing my blood with yours."

"Yes, I figured that would be the best place to start. I don't know if our blood types will be an hindrance to the research, but we'll figure that stuff out along the way I suppose."

"I guess we'll see."

XX

Over the next few days Severus went by Hermione's flat to drop off more supplies and ingredients he purchased in Diagon Alley. He went by unnoticed thanks to a few charms, but he never stayed around long enough to attract any attention.

While he didn't need a key to enter her flat, Hermione offered him an extra copy, just in case. It was nice being able to enter her place without any suspicion from neighbors, even though he could get away with it if needed be. When he usually stopped by, she wasn't there to greet him or tell him goodbye. She still had a few classes to finish up, and while she tried to devote some time towards her former professor's cause, she couldn't manage it. It took her a few days to get used to the idea of someone being in her flat while she wasn't there, but she knew that Severus would never snoop in stuff that wasn't his business. At least, that's what she wanted to believe.

Still, she could feel his presence in her life. Every morning as she went out for her morning run, she knew he was around. She never brought it up to him when he would come over in the late afternoon to start their work, but she found it somewhat endearing.

Their work almost seemed useless on some nights. Some nights she had even forgotten that he was there. It was ironic that the two shared her apartment every night, but hardly spoke a word to the other. Severus liked it that way, wondering why he never had the opportunity to witness a silent student, and Hermione was too caught up in her work to bother with any thing close to a conversation. The only thing they heard was the radio she had set up in the room. Hermione was keen on listening to just about anything besides pop radio, while Severus preferred stuff more on the side of classical.

While the properties of Severus' blood were indeed different, no matter how she tried to break apart the specific qualities of his blood, it almost seemed impossible. She spent days reviewing over her old arithimancy notes, hoping that her years of not working with the subject was what tripped her up. However, she knew that there was something that wasn't exactly right. She just didn't know what.

As Severus worked with potion ingredients, he would see his former student get frustrated out the corner of his eye. She had the habit of propping her arms on top of her head, one wrist held securely by the other hand when she was in deep thought. With his keen sense of vision he could clearly see the lined scar on her left wrist. Not wanting to break her concentration and frustration, he decided to wait until another time to ask about it.

It was only when she tossed her pen across the room that he looked at her. She walked out of the room, extra force in her steps, and seconds later she reappeared with her trench coat.

"I'm going for a walk."

"How random of you." Severus replied, sarcasm in his voice.

"I can't concentrate anymore, and if I don't get out of this building, I'm going to explode. Besides, it helps me clear my head. Would you like to tag along?"

Looking out the window, Severus could see that the moon was just coming out. While he was in the middle of something, he cast a stasis charm on it and decided it wouldn't hurt to join her.

XX

The night air wasn't too cold considering it was November. The two walked a few blocks in silence until Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"I find that being in my flat with you hard for the pure fact that I'm afraid to converse with you."

"And here I thought you enjoyed the silence." Severus added.

"I suppose I'm afraid you'll berate any suggestion I may have. You treated me and everyone who wasn't a Slytherin like shite to be brutally honest."

"I did have a role to play Hermione."

"Yes, and you were a damn great actor." She added as they continued to walk.

"I would like to believe that you wouldn't take anyone talking to you as if you were a complete dunderhead, even me."

"You're right. I wouldn't take it at all." Laughing a bit, she continued. "I remember the first class I taught in the States. There was this one guy who was in a remedial chemistry class. I think he thought he could somehow woo me into helping him out, point wise. One day he said something completely stupid, and before I knew it, I told him something that was very much something you would say."

"Do tell…" Severus added, genuinely curious.

"And _you_ were the fastest sperm, Mr. Barnett?"

"That would have been something I would have said…"

"…to Neville. I know."

"It felt good for a few seconds, but then I felt bad. I became the type of instructor I never wanted to become. I became you."

There was a pregnant pause in their conversation as the two continued to walk past various cafes and pubs.

"I know I wasn't the best professor. I suppose ruling with an iron fist does have its drawbacks. I never truly loved the art of instructing though. I was there because it was where I needed to be. My true job was that of staying ahead of the game with Voldemort and Dumbledore."

"I did learn a lot, I mean, I'm working on a PhD in the subject you pretty much taught at Hogwarts. I just think your method was a bit harsh. You can't expect people to truly learn if they are afraid you will criticize every tiny move one makes."

"May I remind you that potions can be very tricky!"

"Pray tell, exactly how tricky can dicing up rat tails be?"

"I suppose you do have a point. The Neville Longbottom's of the world don't have anything to fear anymore then."

"It's just…I would like to hope that we could at least become friends. I feel like you are still a stranger in my flat, and that's why I'm not so chatty. There are things that I am truly curious about given your history, but I don't want to feel as if my curiosity is a huge inconvenience for you."

Severus digested all of what she said as they rounded the block that would take them back to her flat. She did have a point, and while he would have been content with researching in silence, he knew that it was in Hermione's true nature to speak up if something really did strike her fancy.

"I don't want you to fear me. I consider us colleagues, and I do apologize for such stoic indifference on my part. You know I am not an open book. Like you, I too have changed after the war. That is all I can give you, I'm afraid."

"Then we can just go from there then." Hermione stated as the two continued to walk back to her flat.

XX

Two weeks had passed, and still nothing new. Hermione had more time to devote to finding something to alleviate the symptoms of vampirism, but there was nothing to get worked up over. While there were some differences between her blood and his, she still couldn't find one specific area to focus on that wouldn't lead up to a dead end.

Severus had gone so far as to bring a few bags of blood and left them in her fridge if he ever was in need of sustenance. The two had practically become roommates, with the exception that he never slept at her place. There were times when she would head off to bed, but he would stay up and do a bit more work. Over the last few days he thought that maybe focusing on blood replenishing potion would provide a clue as to what direction to go in, but it was a fruitless search.

He too growing rather frustrated, he stepped outside for a walk. His potions work was turning out to be a waste of both time and money. Hermione thought that maybe his anger would make him want to kill for blood, but she was too tired to care. Pushing aside her notes, she rested her head on the table. Not caring if the radio and the lights were still on, she just needed fifteen minutes to get her brain going again. Trying not to think of another avenue to go down, research wise, she only wanted the silence that came with a simple catnap.

_15 minutes. _She constantly told herself, as if her brain would automatically wake up after the time was up. _I just need 15 minutes. _

The 15 minutes easily became 40.

_I wish that I had known in that first minute we met the un-payable debt that I owed you because you'd been abused by the bone that refused you, and you hired me to make up for that._

She was awakened, not aware of how long she was asleep at the table that was setup as a workstation. She could only open her eyes, but leave her head resting on her folded arms as she continued to listen to the soft piano tune being played followed by a voice that was almost muted coming from her radio. She inhaled the scent from her cashmere sweater, reluctant to rise up, but rather hoped to fall back into her sleep.

Closing her eyes, trying to fall back into the spell of sleep even if it cramped up her neck, she continued to listen to the song on the radio.

_And walking in that room when you had tubes in your arms, those singing morphine alarms out of tune._

_They kept you sleeping and even, and I didn't believe them when they called you a hurricane thunderclap._

_When I was checking vitals, I suggested a smile. You didn't talk for a while; you were freezing._

_You said you hated my tone; it made you feel so alone, so you told me I had to be leaving._

Their work had been daunting, yet she felt as if she were searching for horcruxes all over again. There was no clear answer, or direction to even go in, and while she wanted to just give up and go back to her studies, she knew that a drive she hadn't experienced in years had returned to her. She wanted to help out her former professor, and now research partner.

_But something kept me standing by that hospital bed, I should have quit but instead I took care of you._

_You made me sleep and uneven, and I didn't believe them when they told me there was no saving you. _

It was then, when the drum came into the song that she decided to give up on falling back into slumber. She stood up, frustrated with the truth that the two of them were no closer to finding a cure than they were weeks before. Hermione knew research took time, years even, and still ended up fruitless, but she knew that their time would be limited. When she needed to brainstorm, she paced around the room, hoping that walking would somehow give her the epiphany that she needed.

Counting the various ingredients and methods the two of them worked with, she felt a burst of energy she hadn't felt in some time. Writing down different avenues to go down on the whiteboard, she figured that a process of elimination was the best way to go about things.

What she never noticed was that she was being watched in her frenzy. Her former professor watched as she removed her boots and socks and continued to write out arithimancy and chemistry formulas, hoping that something could be juxtaposed to benefit their work. He tried to pretend that he wasn't fascinated by the way she worked, but it was maniacally beautiful.

She pulled her hair back and clipped it into a bun, all the while, not noticing her former professor stare at the back of her neck as if it were a work of art. He silently slipped out of her flat and headed back to his own. Tomorrow would be a new day, and by the looks of her indecipherable handwriting on the board, she knew what she was doing.


	5. This Mortal Coil

The Human Cure

Chapter 5: This Mortal Coil

Hello everyone! I want to thank you all for your patience. I won't talk about the various changes and whatnot that have been happening in my life, but I am very excited about getting back to this story and mapping out others. I am taking many creative liberties with certain parts of this chapter just to note. Once again, Mrs. Rowling is the supreme creator and I'm just playing around in this wonderful world. As always, reviews and constructive feedback are always welcome.

Also, a part of this chapter was inspired by The Velvet Underground's song "Oh Sweet Nuthin'." Without further ado…

XOXO

"I think I've got it." Hermione said as Severus walked into her flat the following evening. She looked as if she were working on only one hour of sleep, better yet given that she still had on the same clothes it appeared as if she hadn't even gone to bed.

Frantically she walked into the lab, and he had no choice but to follow. Looking at the whiteboard, all of her formulations looked atrocious, but he was more than curious. Things were colour coded he noticed, and while he could understand only part of it, some of it looked like a foreign language he had yet to learn about.

"I looked at your blood sample and compared it with mine. I don't know why I didn't think to look at this sooner, but it just hit me last night. I kept thinking of Alexei Romanov's blood, and then I thought I would just do something simple and basic like look at the platelets in our blood.

Placing a slide under the microscope, she continued.

"I used the centrifuge and separated the platelets."

Severus looked at the slide as he listened to her.

"What exactly am I looking at?" He asked.

"Those are my platelets. You see, platelets, by design, regenerate after five or so days."

As Severus continued to look at the small dots that made up his colleagues life force, the slide was switched with what he assumed was his blood on it.

"Your platelets never changed at all. I repeated the process of separating the platelets three more times and the same results were yielded every time."

"So you think if we find a way for my platelets to regenerate…"

"It's the best thing we've got right now." Hermione added as she looked at Severus.

Walking towards the window, she continued to speak, or maybe it was rant, about her other epiphanies.

"I think it would also be a good idea to place your blood in direct sunlight to see what sort of effect it would have. Maybe that can help us too. The question now is how do we go about changing the composition of your blood and its platelets."

"I suppose potions could be of some use here. There has to be something in the blood replenishing potion that could at least guide us in the right direction. Give me a few hours and I'll see if I can add onto this discovery of yours."

Hermione instantly voiced her discontent.

"No, no, no, no, no! I want to help."

"You look like you did when you were ill. I think it would be best if you rested up for a bit."

Hermione refused to back down.

"No! I feel fine. Besides, I'm still running on some form of adrenaline. I couldn't sleep even if I tried. Tell me what ingredients to start cutting up, what cauldron to pull, anything!"

Severus knew that it was better to just let her have her way. He hoped that she didn't fall asleep in the middle of their work, but he knew that pushing her away would be big mistake.

Sighing, he gave into her, knowing that she wouldn't back down.

"Fine. I have some ingredients that need to be crushed. I bought dried vampire bat hearts. I also was able to get my hands on some herbs." Severus said as he removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He pointed to where she could find the ingredients. "Oh Hermione, you will need to use the…"

"Which type of mortar and pestle? You've got two here." Hermione finished his sentence.

"Stone." Severus replied, somewhat disturbed that she was one step ahead of him. A wooden one wouldn't keep the ingredients as fresh. He knew that she wasn't trying to be a know-it-all; the damn woman was just the most brilliant witch of her age…but she gave it all up.

For hours the two worked, occasionally asking each other questions in regards to their progress. After the third hour, Hermione put on the kettle for tea and insisted that her research partner take a break.

He noticed that her lack of sleep was starting to get to her, and that was probably the reason why she resorted back to questions he knew she would eventually ask him.

"So, what happened to you? I mean, how did you become a vampire?"

Adding a little more lemon into his tea, Severus took a few more seconds to collect his thoughts before he replied.

"I was stupid and angry. I thought that immortality would somehow make everything…all the pain and suffering, go away. It didn't."

"Well, do you know who turned you?" She asked delicately.

"Yes. Her name was Judith, and she was exquisite. She had flaming red hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. There was substance there, of course. She was well read, intelligent, and fluent in at least five languages so that made her travels much easier I suppose. I don't really know who created her but if it's any indication of her age she was on friendly terms with Marie Antoinette. I met her one night and the rest is history."

"Were you in love with her?"

"So much that I would have killed for her, and that was before I actually DID. I know what you're thinking. You think that she's the person who made me this way, attitude wise. I will admit, I was a little softer, but she somehow took that out of me when I…"

"How…" Hermione tried to find a polite way to ask. "How does it work?"

The tension in the air was thick, but Hermione knew she had to press on.

"She drank my blood and when I was close to death she made me drink hers. Some films did get that part of the vampire folklore correct. You drink until the heart is about to stop beating and then you give yours back. The process isn't painful, it's erotic to most, but I blame the films for that assumption too. How many people you know get excited when their lover bites them while having sex?"

She knew it was a rhetorical question, but Hermione couldn't help but blush.

"I don't understand how all of things with Hogwart's and your time there somehow worked with your condition."

"That's where magic comes in. I used various glamour charms during my time at Hogwart's, and Dumbledore did aide in creating that false image of me. He also made sure that my…needs were taken care of. No one died under my touch in all of my years at Hogwart's both as a student and a professor. He didn't count on me joining the Death Eaters, but what's done is done."

"Did you want to become what Judith made you?"

The look of his face changed. He stared at his cup of tea, as if the answer would be found at the bottom of the cup.

"Yes, and I think that's why Judith chose me from the start. She knew that I would want this…gift. It's more or less a curse. I'm lonely, bored most of the time, lost and yet, somewhat found, and I just…I just wish I wouldn't have done such a stupid thing. I won't be able to have children, and maybe that's a good thing. Could you seriously imagine me as a father? Besides Voldemort, Judith was worst thing that could have ever happened to me. Still, I don't hate her. She too was lonely and bored."

"What ever happened to her?"

"She left. We had a lot of time together. Judith aided in my assimilation to the vampire world. I never knew all that lurked underground, and not just in Europe but everywhere. We traveled and lusted after everything, and we usually took what we wanted without asking. Do you know what it's truly like to walk in this world and know that you have it in the palm of your hand? I suppose you can relate, you were once hailed as the brightest witch of your age."

Hermione leaned back into her chair at his odd compliment.

"Maybe, but wouldn't you agree that all of those things come with a cost?"

"Everything comes with a cost Hermione." As he traced his fingers around his empty cup, Hermione took it as her cue to refill his cup. He acknowledged her with a glance and she knew that was his way of thanking her.

"You still never told me what happened to her."

"I suppose she just got tired of me. Traveling, feeding, chatter, sex, all of those things can get boring after a while, and I think she thought it was her time to move on. I woke one day to find her gone. No note. Nothing. I searched for her, Merlin knows I searched, but I couldn't find anything. She could have found a way for someone to kill her for all I know. I even tried to find anyone else she may have turned; I wasn't her first and I'm sure I wasn't the last. I gave up searching after about thirty years, and here I am."

"Have you ever turned anyone?"

His response was quick.

"I would never…" it took Severus a few seconds to catch himself. "I could never curse someone to such an existence. Immortality is greatly overrated. The package is lovely, but when you come to realize that everyone you love around you…"

Hermione didn't need for him to finish the sentence. She knew exactly what he would have said if given the chance. When she realized that he wasn't going to complete the sentence she took that as her cue.

"I guess Voldemort didn't fully grasp that idea." She said, smiling at him.

Her professor smirked at her; it was as close to a smile as she was going to get at that moment.

"So, how can you tolerate the sun?"

"I suppose one could say that it's an adaptation."

"Like evolution?"

"I have yet to completely decipher it yet. There are other things that have gotten stronger in me besides physical strength. I can read thoughts if I want to, but I've had to tighten that _gift_ for obvious reasons; it would drive the best of us mad! I learned my lesson after taking the tube to Bond Street on a Saturday evening. I also have had to somehow train myself not to get too much psychic information from someone when I touch him or her. It's common for many strong vampires to see images and feel things if a connection is made through touch.

"Like legilimency?"

"Sort of. It made my legilimens skills much better, but this is slightly different."

Focusing on the scar on her wrist as it lay limply on the table, Severus grabbed it before she could even think to pull it away, and soon focused in on the feel of it under his thumb he immediately saw the images as they came to him. As she fixed her hair and looked at herself one last time before she headed out the door to her first class, a line from a movie she saw years ago repeated from her lips, _I'm going to kill myself tomorrow_. The absolution that she made a final decision brought a slight smile to her face. Suddenly the time had fast forward to the next day. The razorblade. Drops of blood falling on the sink. The look on her face as she stared in the mirror; it was of absolute acceptance that the dark sleep of forever would soon greet her. He could feel the cold tiles of her bathroom floor as she lay down on it clad only in a tank top and some old pajama pants. The blood began to slowly fill in the lines of the tile squares. He could feel the blood leave her body, just as he could feel her eyes closing, and the last five words she muttered to her self before the darkness enveloped her…_just let it all go…_

"Just let it all go…" Severus stated as he gently released her wrist.

Hermione's look was one of absolutely stoicism. It was almost as if she had run out of tears. Thinking he may have gone too far, he hoped that the fact that he was very uncomfortable with that particular memory told her what he wished he could communicate with words. She looked as if she had relived that very moment. He chose to continue rather than apologize.

"As I mentioned to you earlier, I can tolerate sunlight, but being out during the brightest and hottest hours of the day isn't going to leave me in a sunny mood. Yes, that pun was intended." He hoped that humor would somehow lighten the situation.

Hermione somehow felt more at ease with Severus. She knew that she should have been mad at what he did, but somehow it gave her comfort knowing that someone else knew and understood what she was feeling. Knowing that he could sense it, he too relaxed his posture a bit and leaned back into his chair.

"Well, that could explains so much with those old nicknames you were given. You do realize there was a rumor that you were a vampire."

"Who do you think started it?"

Giving a look of disbelief, Hermione let him continue.

"The bigger the rumor, the more stupid and false it truly is. Of course, the dunderheads shut their mouths when they saw me outside for those bloody quidditch matches. I never really cared for the game."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh a bit at his words. Trying to hide a yawn that escaped her mouth, she could still hear the radio playing in the makeshift lab the two of them had put together.

"Any other questions?"

"Well, I can't think of any off the top of my head, and I'm not stupid enough to ask if you sleep in a coffin."

Taking a few seconds to respond to her statement, Severus tried to think of a way to not let his reply sound anything remotely close to seductive, but that couldn't be helped.

"I do sleep in a bed Hermione. I can also tolerate garlic and crosses. I do not cry blood, but my skin is cold to the touch as you have already experienced."

Seeing her blush, he knew she wanted to ask something else, something a bit more provocative.

"Just ask me…" he stated.

"Have you had many relationships?" Hermione curiously asked.

"You mean lovers?"

"I mean women who you've…"

"Bitten?"

Frustrated at trying to find the right way of asking, her skin began to flush a bit "No, um, have you ever revealed yourself while you were…"

"Fucking?"

She knew that he wouldn't sugar coat it. Plus, the way he said the word, so deliberate and with perfect annunciation, grabbed her attention. It was almost as if he said it to remind her of what type of creature she was dealing with.

Sitting up a bit straighter, as if she were back in his classroom, she responded.

"I was going to say making love, but yes."

"It's not a dirty word Hermione, and there is a difference between the two."

"I don't need a lecture on that thank you very much. I'm not some cold virgin like Glen seems to think." Her frustration distracted her from the fact that she brought up someone whom she knew Severus had most probably feasted on.

Still, he knew that she was someone who hadn't truly tasted carnal desire. Trying to squash the flame within him that wanted to tutor her, he continued.

"I have, at times, had lovers that also served as donors if you will."

Knowing what her next question would be he continued before she could ask.

"As a vampire, I don't necessarily have to follow the same rules that one does as a wizard. We have our ways of making people forget."

"So that night when you found me, you could have just as easily obliviated me?"

"I wouldn't call it obliviate, but it is a form of it. I could have done it, and while my original plan was to wait a few more months, I believed that you deserve better than that. I've seen this flat and the life that you've tried to forget. Yes, it's painful, but sometimes the pain makes us better people. Now it's my turn to ask you a few questions."

Hermione knew that it was only fair.

Severus didn't make an attempt to grab her wrist again, but merely pointed to it.

"What about this?"

"It was a stupid decision."

She knew she couldn't try to make it sound not as bad as it really was. Trying to formulate the words, she didn't notice him starting at her scar with complete and utter fascination. It wasn't until he gently grabbed it again and slid his finger over the scar that was no longer than two inches that she began to focus.

"It was my last year at Berkeley. I…I just had enough. The stress and the pressure were too much, and one day I decided to just…let it all go."

Giving her a few seconds, he didn't notice that he began to stroke the scar – the reminder of not just her suicide attempt but of everything she tried to forget. He knew that it wasn't just school pressure that had caught up with her; it was everything that happened both during and after the war. She didn't have to tell him; she knew that he knew and understood.

"I miss them all so much; it hurts to even breathe sometimes." She said as she tried to force the tears to disappear. "I know suicide is a selfish decision, but that night I didn't see it as that. I just wanted some sort of release, whatever it was from this mortal coil."

"But you were discovered…" Severus didn't have to touch her to know how the story continued, but still, they both seem to take some comfort in it.

"My roommate."

There was a pregnant pause before she continued.

"The university had counselors that I talked to, and I saw a psychologist but that didn't help too much. They wanted to put me on medication, but I never took them. It's not like I could have told that person about the war and all of those things. I suppose that's why I knew I had to come back to London; it was the only way I could face what happened."

"You're not the only one you know."

Hermione looked up at him with tear stained eyes; he too wanted to end it all.

"Wha, what kept you here?" She whispered.

"The knowledge that I had a lot of people relying on me. After the war it was knowing that while I could possibly never be able to truly live the way I wanted, I still could. If we would of given up, all that we fought for would have been for nothing. I know that I don't need to tell you about those who died. Now it angers me to know that I even thought about stepping into the brightest sunlight ever possible. I didn't even know if that would have even killed me."

Hermione looked at his cold, somewhat pale hand holding her wrist. His words that followed were simple and direct, just as she remembered them always being.

"You won't ever do such a thing again."

She looked into his eyes, and almost as if in a trance, she softly replied,

"I won't."

Their tea had long gone cold, and when Severus suggested she go to bed, she didn't fight him on it. As he continued to work in the lab, his thoughts were constantly interrupted by Hermione's revelation. He knew deep down that he contributed to the _them_ that she so deeply missed. The more he tried to focus, the more disturbed he was with all that she had admitted to him. What worried him was that by him coming back into her life, the chance of her being hurt again grew greater every day that he worked with her. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but he knew that the two of them weren't truly ready for them just yet.

Forcing himself to focus on his work, the radio began playing an old Velvet Underground song he heard a few times back in the day. He dimmed the lights a little bit in the room; it made him feel like he was back in his old dungeons.

_Say a word for Jimmy Brown_

_He ain't got nothing at all_

_Not a shirt right off his back_

_He ain't got nothing at all_

_And say a word for Ginger Brown_

_Walks with his head down to the ground_

_They took the shoes right off his feet_

_And threw the poor boy right out in the street_

_And this is what he said_

_Oh sweet nuthin'_

_She ain't got nothing at all_

_Oh sweet nuthin'_

_She ain't got nothing at all_

Distracted by the chorus of the song, he heard footsteps approach the lab. Turning his head he saw Hermione walk into the lab carrying the comforter from her bed and a pillow. Severus looked at her strangely, giving her the chance to explain her actions.

_Say a word for Polly May_

_She can't tell the night from the day_

"I can't sleep."

_They threw her out in the street_

_But just like a cat she landed on her feet_

Those were all the words she was going to give him at that moment. As she snuggled into her pillow and comforter on the purple velvet couch, it took a lot for him not to watch her.

_And say a word for Joanna Love_

_She ain't got nothing at all_

_'Cos everyday she falls in love_

_And every night she falls when she does_

He heard her mutter something about loving the song that was on the radio, but he tried to act as if his work at that very moment was too important for him to listen to her.

He continued to do his work, thinking she was asleep when out of nowhere she admitted to him,

"I always did like watching you work, even when I was younger. Just…your hand movements were always so delicate even if the man himself wasn't so. It was like watching an artist at work. I strangely take a lot of comfort in it." She yawned and then closed her eyes, trying to hum along to the song. Seconds later she was asleep.

If she would have been drunk, Severus wouldn't have given much of her words a lot of thought, but they still wandered around in his mind. He continued to work as the song continued its play.

_She said_

_Oh sweet nuthin'_

_You know she ain't got nothing at all_

_Oh sweet nuthin'_

_She ain't got nothing at all_


	6. Live Flesh

The Human Cure

Chapter 6: Live Flesh

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this story. It's getting a lot of hits that I do appreciate it. I hate to nag, but I would love to hear what you all think of the story. **

**A scene in this chapter was greatly inspired by the infamous dancing scene in **_**Deathly Hallows Part 1**_**. I have my own variation of it for this story, and I hope you all enjoy.**

Hermione Granger, clutching a timer, stared in wonder as the blood in the small Erlenmeyer flask curdled in the sun and the glass exploded; she sighed in frustration and uttered a curse or two that Severus Snape wasn't familiar with. (He assumed she picked up such words in America.)

"There goes another sample." She said with a slight tinge of anger as she removed her safety goggles and tossed them aside. "That's the third one this week!"

"We've got more to work with. I am, after all, an endless supply." Severus replied, not wanting her statement to go by without a response.

"Well, if it's any consolation, it took approximately thirty-nine seconds before it started to bubble. That's the longest it has held so far. Then again, the sun will start to go down soon, so that should also be taken into consideration. Would you suggest adding in more lyre-flower?"

"How much did you add in already?" Severus responded, not too bothered by her question.

"About two grams. Maybe I can up it to four?"

Running her hands through her hair, Hermione didn't know what would be the next course of action. Severus noted that it was fairly common for her also to gather her hair into her hands and wrap it around her fingers when she was frustrated, as if an action would provide her with some sort of clue. It was something only he noticed and found a bit endearing, but he would never admit such a thing to her. She never was one to truly realize just how powerful her beauty was. If she could distract him, then she could distract anyone. He now understood how Glen fell under her spell. He was shaken back to reality by the sound of her neck cracking.

For close to four months now they had tirelessly worked to find how the blood of a vampire was chemically different from that of a mere human. Isolating and changing the properties of such differences were giving her less and less hope. They tried working with different blood types to no avail, just as they tried cockamamie ideas just to see if something would happen. Even with all of her work in stem cell research, nothing promising really was happening.

"I hate this feeling!" She stated, throwing her pen on the desk in a fit of frustration. (Severus always made sure to not sit next to her when she was researching given her habit of throwing her writing utensils.)

"Who would have thought that Miss Granger would have to taste the bitter agony of not knowing something once in her life."

"I hate not understanding. I hate not knowing the next step or clue. It's so bloody frustrating."

"Another pun intended?" Severus replied, obvious humor on his tongue.

"What's it with you and puns?" She said as she stood up and grabbed a black blazer.

As she put it on she asked if he was up for a stroll around the neighborhood. It had become somewhat customary for them to walk around the neighborhood when their own odd variation of cabin fever had started to get the better of them. Hermione usually was the one to initiate it, but Severus never turned her down.

Severus glanced outside of the window, wondering if his sunglasses would be needed. Pocketing them, just in case, he threw a jumper on over his button down shirt. Sometimes he looked as if he stepped out of a J. Crew catalog.

Never one to wear jeans, Hermione admired his wardrobe choices. She almost forgot that he even bothered with clothes considering that for most of her life she would see him with his robes on. Finding it weird to admit that his robes didn't do him justice, she quickly brushed that thought aside as she slipped on her boots.

"Oh how I wish, professor, I would have witnessed your humor and obvious infatuation with puns when we were at Hogwart's." Hermione said, as she made sure her boots were zipped up properly.

"I doubt you would have learned half as much if I were someone your fellow pupils would see as agreeable. Besides, I never could explore the humor of things until after I left Hogwart's." Severus replied, holding the door for her. Hermione found it rather endearing that a man she would have labeled as nothing more than a brute years ago, was so gentlemanly.

As they made there way outside, the conversation continued.

"Do you sometimes want to go back?"

Looking at the sidewalk ahead of them, he gave her questions some serious thought before answering.

"I miss certain things."

"That's it?"

"Well, what did you expect me to say? The meddling staff, those idiotic dunderheads, quidditch, Neville Longbottom! I surely didn't become enraptured with the cuisine."

"What do you miss?"

"I miss my bed."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked.

"I miss my bed, and the warm bodies that shared it with me."

Hermione knew he said that to make her blush, or at least shut her up.

"You had…donors at Hogwart's?" She asked, shock in her voice. If she wouldn't have been paying attention to where she was walking, Severus was sure she would of tripped.

"Of course not Hermione! I could easily find a willing body down Knockturn Alley, and that was only when I desperately needed something that did not come out of a bloody bag. You actually believe that I fed from the student population?"

"NO! It's ridiculous, but you were a spy, I wouldn't hold it past you. Besides, some people are into that sort of stuff, you know vampire stuff." Her voice lowered for the last few words.

Hermione tried not to voice her interest, but Severus easily picked up on it and he didn't need to see the slight flush of her skin or hear the slight quickening of her pulse to know it.

"It's comforting to know you think so highly of me." He said as he looked at her, a smirk on his face. "I do miss some things, but I suppose they are all abstract in nature. I miss the security and safety of knowing that I always had a home, a place to go to. I knew not to expect acceptance from everyone, but I only needed it from those who truly understood me. I didn't realize just how important those things were until it all went to hell."

Seeing her former professor have such a somber tone with his words, she felt him open the door to reveal more about her own feelings. The blaring of the car horns distracted her every now and again, but she knew now was as good of a time than ever to confess her thoughts.

"You know, with the war I was prepared for the death of my friends. We weren't stupid - we knew that there was a good chance that many of us wouldn't survive. But with my parents it was different. I honestly thought that they would be safe. I sometimes wonder how their last moments were. I wonder if they were killed before the fire was set, or did Voldemort keep them alive only to watch them be tortured. I still don't understand why he was the one to do it. Couldn't he have sent out Malfoy or some other high-ranking follower of his? I suppose I can't get over their death because I wasn't prepared for it. The only peace that I take is the fact that their murderer is dead. The one guilty of that crime is no longer here, and that knowledge has somehow given me some will to live."

Severus remained silent at her confession. He knew more truth to the story of the death of her parents, but he didn't dare confess it. Better to let her believe what she was always told. He, again, remembered her reaction to the news. Years ago it made him feel guilt, and it still did. Yes, let her believe the lie. It would be better for the both of them. Still, in the back of his mind he couldn't help but tell himself. _If only you knew Hermione. If only you knew. _

The rest of their walk was in silence.

XXXX

As more days turned into weeks, Hermione still felt the presence of Severus every morning when she tended to her morning jog. Even if the weather was dreary, she still ran. Severus knew that her running was a metaphor for something else, and while he was confident that she knew it, he never grew bored of observing her focus that went into each deliberate step on the pavement of the London streets. He could hear her exhale each breath out of her mouth just as he could feel the sway of her ponytail swinging back and forth.

Sometimes he would glamour himself, and while he knew that she didn't notice every one, there were days where she would look at him, knowing that it was indeed her colleague. Still, no one dared to break the delicate chain of the dance they had somehow started with one another. They were colleagues that had somehow become friends, and both were perfectly content with it remaining an unspoken acknowledgement.

It had gotten to the point where Severus would sometimes sleep on the purple couch in the lab of her flat when he was too tired to go home. Sometimes he would work past the closing time of the tube and rather than hail a cab home or walk with all of its various temptations, he crashed on the plush velvet couch. He always made sure to be out of the flat before Hermione woke up, but sometimes that didn't always happen.

There were occasional odd moments where she would walk into the lab to grab her notes and see Severus sprawled out on her couch. He was so silent in his slumber, the rise and fall of his chest never occurring. One morning she found herself staring at him, thinking that at any moment she would see any sort of indicator that he did take in oxygen. She found it somewhat endearing that he would choose to crash on her couch. Even if he wouldn't admit it, she saw it as an indication of the trust between the two of them. Smiling as she walked back into her kitchen, she knew that he would come up with some sort of excuse to play it off.

Days later gray clouds hung over the city of London. Severus, taking a break from the lab, was in the kitchen reading the local paper. He didn't care if the Internet covered every thing and more than what was necessary; he remained old fashioned in that way. He took comfort with the old routine. Hearing Hermione talking to herself, reminding herself of what she had to bring with her to her advisory meeting. Her panic arose a bit in that she was at least ten minutes late, and she was always punctual.

"Have you seen a yellow folder anywhere?" Hermione asked as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of jeans that did nothing but flatter her figure and a basic gray tank top. He could see the curve of the muscles in her arms, the way her collarbone stood out proudly, and the navy blue bra strap that slipped out from under the skinny sleeve. It took him a few seconds to respond.

.

"It may be in your living room."

Hermione looked at him oddly, wondering why he seemed to be looking at her the way he was, but she was too tardy to give it more thought. Rather than ask what was up with him or respond, she turned around and walked into the suggested room.

"What's so important about that folder?"

"It's got my paperwork concerning my taking the academic year off." Before she could continue to explain what was in it, he heard a loud, "GOT IT!" as she slipped on her flats and grabbed her black blazer.

"I'm going to grab lunch with Carla today after the meeting."

"And why do you think I care?" Severus responded, not bothering to look up from the international section of the paper.

"Because it's not like you spend more time over here than you do your own flat." Hermione sharply replied, humor in her tone. "I know you're not daft enough to miss the fact that the blanket is on that couch for a reason."

"You should bring an umbrella; it's going to rain today." Severus spoke.

"I'll see you later. Shite! I am so bloody late." Hermione stated as she grabbed her handbag, satchel containing all of her school related paperwork and rushed out the door.

Severus looked at the door after it shut and noticed that she forgot to grab her umbrella.

Hours later, the rain and thunder pounding, Severus heard her key unlock the door. Walking into the flat soaked, he watched her slowly walk towards her bedroom. Even if he didn't intend to give her an _I told you so_ look, it was clear that was what she interpreted. In response, the look on her face read, _don't even say it_. A trail of water was left with every step that she took towards her bedroom.

After a few minutes, Severus, paying no mind and seeing her open bedroom door as an open invitation began talking,

"I was thinking that maybe we haven't given enough attention to plasma, so maybe we cou…"

Severus stopped mid-word when he saw Hermione struggle to get her right leg out of her soaking wet jeans. She had removed the tank top and blazer, but the jeans that fit her so well now fit her too well. He could see her backbone and the scars that he assumed came from the war, and he didn't know how long it was before she finally noticed him staring at her – now stripped down to nothing but her navy blue bra and matching knickers.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like a minute before Hermione broke the spell and pushed the door to close. Never giving him the chance to apologize, she felt bad for her sudden action, but it was the only thing she thought to do in that moment. She didn't have to look in the mirror to know that she was blushing, but what fascinated her more was not the fact that her former professor saw her practically naked, but she knew desire when she saw it, and it seemed to have possessed him.

It would take her another thirty minutes to meet him in the lab.

While waiting for her, Severus tried to map out his idea about the plasma, but he couldn't get the image of her out of his head. Trying to write his ideas down, he noticed that the hand holding the pen was slightly shaking. He knew from that moment he was screwed.

Hermione Granger, the former thorn in his paw, now colleague and "friend" was probably one of the most divine creatures he had ever laid his eyes on. Bloodlust coursed through his veins as he flashback to the images of her drenched hair as it cascaded her shoulders, her knickers with the lace on top, the soft rise and fall of her breasts every time she inhaled and exhaled. He didn't know whether to be shocked at her wardrobe choices or proud of her. Seconds later he would berate himself for even thinking such thoughts about her like that. Still, his blood boiled and for the first time in a long time he knew he would kill to know if her blood was as enigmatic as its possessor.

When she finally walked into the lab, Severus had already quelled his thoughts. He thought about going back to his flat, but that would have only made him seem like he wasn't mature enough to handle the consequences of their little incident.

Hermione sat across from him at the table, dressed in another pair of jeans, a jumper, and her damp hair was pulled back into a bun. She looked rather awkward, but chose not to bring up what happened moments earlier.

"You mentioned plasma?" She asked.

And that was that. It was her way of telling him that he had nothing to worry about in regards to almost seeing her naked. As he explained his theory, she listened, took notes, and offered up some tips in regards to what could be done. Severus knew that one day they just may well look back on that incident and have a good laugh on it.

Still, as he lay in bed that night he imagined what it would be like to touch her. He didn't notice his hands softly skimming over his own skin, somehow imagining it was hers. He touched his collarbone, and knew that it would never compare to hers. A part of him just wanted to wank off and hope that his frustrations would be gone, but he knew it wouldn't help. As he looked out of his bedroom window, he knew it would be so easy to find someone… a thief, a rapist, just an all around bad person. It was easy to blame her for making him want to feed off of "live flesh" as he used to call it. Glen was the last one, and his blood wasn't even that good.

Then again he could always go to her flat for a visit. He had a key, and she wouldn't even notice if he were to watch her. He had watched her sleep a few times even. Better yet, maybe…maybe he could have a little taste. If she were to wake up, it wouldn't be hard to make her think that she was dreaming. The small mark on her breast from where he would draw just a little bit of blood could easily be explained away as a scratch.

Yes, it would be so easy to go to her, and as he pictured walking into her room, observing her sleep, and hearing a soft moan escape her lips as he fed from her his hand began to stroke up and down his cock. Not one to fantasize often, he gave into the temptation that forced him to realize that he wanted Hermione Granger. He had to kill his lust in that very moment, or kill someone to sate his appetite for her.

As he continued to pick up the pace to a vicious stroke, he imagined tracing his tongue over every inch of her skin. He saw the haze in her eyes as she whispered for more, all the while exposing every part of her self to him. The sick and demented part of him wanted to bathe her in blood and lick it off of her skin. It was something he did many times with Judith, and he didn't think anything of it back in the day. Now, for the first time in centuries, he wanted to experience that macabre and grotesque ritual again.

He thought of the times he could smell her menses, and he tried to avoid staying in a room with her for too long when it was that time of the month. Blame the fact that being a vampire made him more sensitive so such things, but he had done a good job playing it off as if it didn't have any sort of affect on him. Now it presented a challenge for him. Feeling like he would explode at any minute, he added more fuel to his fantasy and imagined licking away each drop of her blood, mixed with the wetness of her desire as it pooled from her center.

When he finally came, his growl of release was so welcomed, yet it terrified him all the same. His fangs exposed, his dead seed all over his hand, he didn't bother to clean himself up. He wanted it to make him feel dirty, guilty even, for having all of those thoughts about Hermione, but the guilt never came.

XX

Severus didn't show up at Hermione's flat the next day, claiming he needed a day that didn't require thinking too much. She didn't seem bothered by it, not in the slightest bit.

Things went back to business as usual the day after. Their only real conversations were about new variations of their work. He only spoke when he needed to, and while Hermione was used to it, after a few days it began to concern her.

"Are you alright?" Hermione finally asked one evening.

"What makes you think there is a problem?"

"It's just that you've been rather…well, weird lately."

"I think we've been working too many hours."

"Well, do you want go out for a walk or something?"

"No, I'd rather stay in."

It was the first time he turned down her offer, and that was all the proof Hermione needed to know that something was up.

"Are you really that worried?"

Thinking that she was talking about what happened the other day, he looked at her and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't give away the fact that he jerked himself just about every night ever since their little incident occurred.

"Whatever do I have to be worried about?"

"You know, us not being able to make the vampirism better."

He tried not to let his relief show when she mentioned what her true concern was.

"I'm confident we'll find something, and even if your time runs out and you have to go back to university doesn't mean we will have to stop. I'd like to believe that you would continue to help in any way you can."

"Of course I will!" Hermione said, reassurance in her smile.

Severus wanted to believe that if she would have been close to him she would grace him with the touch of her hand. Whether a pat on his shoulder, a hand over his hand, or a gentle cupping of his cheek, she would have given him more.

"Silly man." He heard her utter as she turned on the radio to some classic rock station and got back to her work.

After another hour or so of silence, with the exception of the music, Severus looked at the clock and noticed that it was close to midnight. Grabbing a bag of A positive out of Hermione's fridge and warming it up in a mug, he walked back into the lab to see her staring off into space. She lightly tapped her fingers on the table to the song on the radio; it obviously meant something to her.

_The world is turning, I hope it don't turn away,_

_The world is turning, I hope it don't turn away._

_All my pictures are falling from the wall where I placed them yesterday._

_The world is turning, I hope it don't turn away_.

Noticing that Severus was back in the room, curiously watching her, she did something that struck him as odd, even by her own standards. Standing up and walking towards him, she grabbed his mug and looked at the crimson liquid in it. She brought it close to her nose, trying to pick up the scent. Genuinely curious about it, Severus didn't know what was going on with her.

_I need a crowd of people, but I can't face them day-to-day._

_I need a crowd of people, but I can't face them day-to-day._

"May I ask of you a favor?" She asked, troubling thoughts brewing behind her eyes.

"Whatever you need." He softly replied.

For a second he thought she would ask to try the liquid in his mug, but that assumption was forgotten when she placed the mug on a worktable.

"Dance with me." Hermione replied.

_Though my problems are meaningless, that don't make them go away._

_I need a crowd of people, but I can't face them day to day._

Shocked by her request, he didn't answer her but rather let her take over. She placed her right hand on his shoulder and grabbed his hand with her left one and before he realized what was happening his movements were in sync with hers. The only other time he ever saw her dance was at the Yule Ball; she was a girl back then, but now, now she was a woman who seemed to have brushed off that boy as a silly crush. He hadn't danced in years, but he had done enough of it throughout the years to know that it was more than just steps and movement. It could be a silent seduction, and as they looked each other in the eyes, the tension from the other day somehow didn't return, but was replaced with something neither one could truly read. It was if they were seeing each other for the very first time.

He wanted to read her thoughts just as he desperately wanted to know what made her ask such a favor from him, but he knew that it wouldn't be fair to her. Severus knew he made the right decision when Hermione placed her head on his shoulder as they continued to move.

"I just realized something because of this song."

"What?" Severus whispered back.

"Today is the anniversary of parents death. I can't believe I didn't realize it until now when we're only thirty or so minutes to it being another day."

He then understood everything. Still holding her in a tight, but comforting stance, he continued to let her talk.

"They were huge Neil Young fans. A few years ago I saved up money to purchase them tickets to see him at the Hammersmith Apollo; it was a gift for their wedding anniversary. This was one of my mum's favorite songs."

He could feel her tears on his shirt, but let her remain in control of everything. Trying to remain calm, he felt her grip his cold hand even tighter. He noticed her try to inhale his scent, almost burrowing in his embrace. She found a security in him that she needed, and he realized just how much he missed the warmth of another human body.

_I went to the radio interview, but I ended up alone at the microphone._

_I went to the radio interview, but I ended up alone at the microphone._

_Now I'm livin' out here on the beach, but those seagulls are still out of reach._

_I went to the radio interview, but I ended up alone at the microphone._

There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but he chose to focus on her scent. Her perfume, so subtle, yet so overpowering drew his attention away from whatever it was he wanted to say. He knew that things between the two of them were slowly changing, but he wasn't stupid enough to delude himself into believing that she would want to be with him. It wasn't practical. It wasn't smart. It wasn't right. She deserved someone more like her…someone who would age and who could give her children.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I never really did thank you for doing all of this. I'm not one to say such words very often, but I am grateful."

_Get out of town - think I'll get out of town._

_Get out of town - think I'll get out of town._

_I head for the sticks with my bus and friends._

_I follow the road though I don't know where it ends._

_Get out of town, get out of town - think I'll get out of town._

_'Cause the world is turning, I don't want to see it turn away._

"Your welcome." She replied as they continued to dance.


	7. What if the Storm Ends?

The Human Cure

Chapter 7: What If The Storm Ends?

A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to thank all of you who have added this story to your favorites and story alert categories. I'm so glad that many of you are enjoying it. Please don't be shy and leave a review; they give me the boost of inspiration that I need every so often. Take care!

/

"_What if the storm ends and I don't see you as you are now ever again? _

_The perfect halo of gold hair and lightning sets you off against the planets last dance. Just for a minute the silver-forked sky lit you up like a star that I will follow. _

_But now its found us like I have found you. _

_I don't wanna run – just overwhelm me."_

Snow Patrol

Hermione tried to pretend that the shift in her relationship with her former professor wasn't happening. Sure, she asked him to dance, and while she expected him to reject her, she didn't expect to feel so welcomed in his arms. It was the first time in a long time that she felt safe – almost as if she belonged there.

There were times she wished to see him hunt, but the guilt quickly overwhelmed her. She had seen dead bodies before, but to hurt someone in self defense was entirely different than to specifically pick someone out – innocent or not. Severus specifically targeted certain people, but she could never convince herself that the victim truly deserved to die. In the beginning she wondered if he ever saw her as a potential meal, but she knew such thoughts were stupid. He was a damn good actor when she attended Hogwart's, and he could still play the part if necessary. Still, she admired that quality in him. The spy was still there, but only in a different environment.

Every now and again she would return to the day he walked in on her almost naked. She smiled to herself every time she thought of his reaction and how he never mentioned anything ever since it happened. Did he want her? She still didn't know. She never had any reason to fear him, and even now she trusted him more than she did anyone else in her life. He was the only tie she had left to her previous life, and it anchored her more over the past few months.

A few days later she met with Carla at a local market. When Carla ringed to see if Hermione wanted to accompany her for a little shopping, Hermione jumped at the request. Besides, she needed to stock up on a few things.

"When will the Chemistry department be seeing you again Granger?" Carla asked as the two wandered around the produce section.

"Did you forget that I requested a full academic year?"

"Well, the department misses you. Dr. Sovay can't wait to see if you've discovered anything new in terms of your thesis work. Besides, ever since Glen disappeared, the department has been a bit unorganized. You know, you never specifically told me about why you needed the time off."

Worrying that Carla would ask Hermione if she knew anything about Glen, she was relieved when it just appeared to be a simple mentioning of his name. Carla always rambled about different topics in one conversation, quickly asking one question but forgetting it moments later for something more exciting.

Weeks earlier when Hermione's curiosity got the better of her she asked Severus why no one had bothered to ask her if she knew of Glen's whereabouts. Severus mentioned that the authorities did come by her flat when she was on bed rest to see if she knew anything, almost as if he himself forgot about it. He brushed it off by saying that the two detectives were "directed" into believing that Miss Granger hadn't seen or heard from Glen Viggs in a few days.

When he saw the guilt flash across her face, Severus told her that it was something Glen didn't deserve to receive from her. He wasn't shy in reminding her that she could have been dead if Severus hadn't of stepped in. His body still had not turned up, and Hermione didn't dare ask where it was.

"One of my professors from Berkeley requested I help him with a project he's working on." Hermione reminded herself, yet again, that she wasn't truly lying.

"What kind of project?" Carla asked nonchalantly.

"Just something he's had to deal with for a long time; a medical issue."

Hermione began to get a bit distracted as she tried to focus on what type of potatoes she wanted to purchase.

"Any progress?"

"A little. He is aware of my thesis work and that was why he requested my help."

"So how is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, health wise and also professor wise."

"Health, well I suppose time will tell in that department. As for professor wise…"

Hermione took a longer pause than she originally wanted. Trying not to let her conflicting emotions show on her face, she failed at coming across as some stupid schoolgirl.

"He was, or is I should say, one of the greatest instructors I have ever had. He terrified me when I was in his class, and I always worked extra hard to prove myself to him. He saw past that though, and for the longest time I thought he hated me. I now realize that he wanted to push me to make sure that I became the best of the best."

Carla, noticing the dazed look on her friend's face, didn't know what direction to steer the conversation.

"He sounds like a wanker, and you look like you are absolutely smitten with him."

Caught off guard by Carla's comment, Hermione tried to hide her embarrassment by pretending to be interested in the different types of tomatoes that were available. Carla took this as her opportunity to press for more information.

"You are! You're totally keen on him! Is he into you? What if he's married? Hell, shouldn't he be in America?"

"Mercy Carla, you sound like a thirteen year old! He's originally from London and is staying with family." Hermione lied. "He's not married, and I'm not keen on him." Hermione knew Carla wouldn't buy that line.

"How do you think he feels about you? Think about it, of all his students he asked for your help. You must have made a wonderful impression on him back at Berkeley."

"I don't know! I don't see the point in trying to pursue something when he will be going back to Berkeley in a few months." Hermione hoped Carla bought her lies. They were easier to spit out than she thought.

"See! You ARE keen on him! What's his name?" Carla asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious."

"Carla! I know what you are going to do! You're going to stalk him on the Internet."

"No I won't. I want to see his body of work."

"That's not all you want to see I'm sure." Hermione remarked. "Besides, how many of your exes have I witnessed you track on those social networking sites."

"It's all for fun Hermione. You know, I love you and I will say this to you because I think you need to hear this. Maybe you should have sex with this guy."

Hermione nearly dropped the bunch of tomatoes she grabbed.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you have never thought of it. Maybe his last night in town, just go at it like animals or something."

"Are you suggesting I have a one night stand?"

"I'm suggesting you two fuck each other's brains out. It'll do you some good!"

Walking away from both Carla and the conversation, she tried to think of something else to talk about, but knew it wouldn't work.

"Hermione, I know you're not that type of girl, but it never hurts to test out the theory if you catch my drift. We are scientists after all."

Those were the last words Carla mentioned to Hermione about the subject at the store. Thinking about her words left Hermione feeling rather uneasy. She walked into her flat, noticing that the radio that wasn't on when she left was being used. Walking towards the kitchen, she passed the lab room and noticed her professor extracting blood from his veins to put into vials.

"Hello." Hermione softly spoke. "Would you like any help with that?"

"I think I've got it." Severus responded.

"I've been craving a good potato curry for days now. I'm going put my chemistry skills to the test in the kitchen."

"I suppose I'll be a guinea pig in that manner too." He said, a slight smile on his lips.

"Well, you did say that you do eat sometimes."

And with that, Hermione walked into the kitchen and began to unpack her bags. A few minutes later she was chopping up the potatoes when she began to think of Carla's words. _Fuck each other's brains out. _Hermione thought the idea was completely ludicrous, yet she felt a tingle in her stomach that she hadn't felt in a long time…ever since Ron. Not paying attention to where the knife was going, she didn't realize she sliced into her left index finger until she felt the starch of the potato burn her skin.

"SHITE! SHITE! SHITE! SHITE! SHITE!" Hermione whispered as she searched for a dishtowel to wrap her finger in. When she couldn't open her drawer to retrieve one, she used the closest thing to her…her shirt. She put pressure to the wound, but seeing her gray shirt getting covered with even more blood didn't make her feel any better.

As if sensing something was wrong, Severus walked into the kitchen and saw her.

"Everything alright?"

But seeing the slight twitch of his nose, she knew that he knew.

"You've cut yourself." He replied calmly.

Hermione shamefully nodded. She knew this was difficult for him. She presumed he left the kitchen quickly to find her first aid kit. The fact that he didn't ask her where she kept it was an indicator that the scent of her blood was affecting him in a not so positive way.

Seconds later he walked back into the kitchen with the box of supplies. Opening it to find a plaster, Hermione thought back to Carla's words of testing out the theory. She knew that what she was about to do would most probably be one of the biggest mistakes in her life, but the impulse to do it was too strong.

Unwrapping her finger from her shirt, the blood soon began to seep out from the cut. Knowing that Severus was trying everything in his power not to look at it, she held it up to him in a moment of intimacy. It was her way of giving him permission.

Seeing the bloodlust in his eyes, she expected him to latch onto her finger and never let it go. Instead, he gently grabbed her wrist and slowly darted his tongue out to catch the drop that was about to fall to the floor. His tongue languished her wound as he savored every drop. She watched in awe as he took what she was willing to give; his tongue was ever so gentle in its movement. There were moments where she had to remind herself to breath as she watched him, shivering at just how cold his skin was. He kept his eyes closed, almost in shame with what he was doing, but Hermione found it all the more fascinating. What viciousness she expected was only a gentle hunger. He knew that her offering wasn't necessary, and he respected it all the more.

Her blood wasn't as metallic as he originally envisioned; it was heady, but there were some notes of sweetness in it. As he tasted her blood he could feel her pulse racing, hear the hitch of her breath, and while he knew that her cut was nearly finished with its bloodletting, he still hoped for some type of aftertaste.

When he finally released her finger with his tongue, he held onto her hand and led her to the dining table. Gently cleaning the wound and protectively wrapping it with both gauze and a plaster, the two didn't speak one word to another. Not knowing what to say, Hermione watched him and wondered how she never became so entranced with his hands as they carefully took care of her wound. As he finished up, he let himself hold onto her hand a little longer than he should have, but she didn't seem to notice.

She didn't have to inspect the dressing to know that it was well done. Muttering a thank you, Hermione didn't know what else to say in that moment. Hearing the slight drip of the faucet, the two sat in an eerie silence before Severus mentioned something.

"Your shirt?"

"Oh!" Hermione stated, shaken out of her spell. "It's probably ruined. I suppose now would be a great time to have that wand." She added jokingly.

"I suppose so." Severus added, not knowing what else to say.

It would take him a few moments to ask if she wanted any help with her curry, and never one to turn down an extra pair of hands, Hermione was grateful. Severus insisted on finishing the potatoes while Hermione worked on the rest of the ingredients. She found a weird solace in the two of them cooking together, and tried to keep her cool in front of Severus, especially given the encounter between them that just happened. She tried not to think of his tongue lazily dancing over her wound, just as she tried to not think about the drop in her stomach that occurred as he savored it all.

"You know what I love about cooking?" Hermione asked, looking for a distraction. "It's a lot like chemistry and potions. You have all these components that, alone, can be rather remarkable, but when combined with other things they produce something altogether magnificent."

"So, Neville Longbottom must be a horrific cook then." Severus added with a smirk.

"Given his history…"

"You do have a point. I can see those connections. I reckon I would make a wonderful cook if I actually had the appetite for it."

"Does the vampirism change your ability to taste things?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. A strawberry still tastes like a strawberry, but the sweetness and texture isn't really there for me anymore. Ha, I'm surprised I still remember those two things." Severus observed.

"Do you miss them?"

"Everyday." Severus replied quickly.

"I eat every now and then because it is something I've adapted to. In order to keep up the charade, and while I do crave a good roasted chicken every now and again, it almost defeats the purpose of eating because I know it won't taste the way it should. It's like a vegetarian eating products that taste like meat; it's just not the same or not even good at all. I will try your soup though. After all, you literally bled for it."

Hermione looked at Severus in that moment and saw his eyebrows raised and what she would count as a smile on his face as he waited for her reply. Rendered speechless, Hermione continued her task of mixing the ingredients for the curry. As she tried to focus on the task at hand, she berated herself for thinking about what she was trying not to think about.

A little while later as the two sat and shared an evening meal, she heard something fall from the lips of her former professor that she took as a clear indicator that she needed to re-evaluate every single shred of action that ever came from Severus Snape.

"The meal is lovely."

She knew that he wasn't talking about the curry.

XX

The sun was too bright one Friday afternoon when Hermione and Severus made their way through muggle London, trying to find supplies to replenish the lab the two had set up in her flat. It was an unexpected surprise to have it out in full force, considering that the two heard that it would be cloudy that day.

Deciding to continue their pursuit of goods when the rays wouldn't hurt Severus too much, they entered a café. Severus ordered for them while Hermione found the only table next to a window that just happened to be empty. Making sure the stuff that was already purchased wouldn't get bumped into: she didn't notice Severus take the seat across from her.

"Things should start to calm down soon." Hermione said, hoping to start the conversation.

"Hopefully." Severus tersely spoke as their cups of coffee were brought to their table.

"I'm sorry I didn't check the weather report today. Are you in much pain?"

"It's better, and there is nothing to apologize about. We need the supplies, and it has been easier having two people to collect and carry them, don't you agree?" He said, his eyes staring at her. She didn't notice them as she began to add in her sugar.

"I suppose so." She said as she continued, still not noticing his stare. "I would like to get started on adding the betlam leaves to the blood samples tonight. Thanks again for going to Diagon Alley yesterday." She stirred the cup with her spoon, obvious agitation that months of working together had given them nothing really substantial in finding a cure.

"You're obviously frustrated. Care to share?"

Putting down the spoon, she sighed. "I'm beginning to think that we may never find an answer for you. I don't want to be so negative, but sometimes it is what it is. I do enjoy working with you though; it has reminded me of all the things I love about being in the magical world."

"Why don't you go back? Your talent is still there." Severus asked quietly, looking at the people walking by.

"Why don't you?"

He put down his cup and looked at her. She felt uncomfortable when he looked at her like that; it was like he was passing through her. She kept his stare, afraid to look away from him.

"I have adapted to the muggle world. Everyone else thinks I'm dead and some grand hero. I'd prefer to be here where I can live in peace."

"But you are a hero!" Hermione stated, a little louder than she originally intended to.

Looking down at the table, she continued, "Do you believe it's really peace?" Hermione asked, leaning towards him as she rested her head on her right hand.

He wanted to tell her that she too was a hero. She sacrificed so much for the war, fought valiantly, and deserved everything that a hero would be bestowed.

"It's the closest thing to it that I have ever felt. Judith took my mortality. Voldemort and Dumbledore took my loyalty. I just want to live for myself and no one else."

"Those sorts of things are always easier said than done." Hermione retorted, a slight bitterness in her voice.

"What do you want?"

Looking away from him, she smiled before looking back at him. "I want the same thing as you. I just want to live...and finish my PhD program."

His hand rested on the table, and Hermione couldn't help but be utterly fascinated with it. It looked so worn, but so soft. She shyly reached out, without Severus noticing, and ran her fingers over his. She never looked at him; it was as if she were afraid he would immediately chastise her and reject her touch.

Caught off guard, he looked at her hand touching his, and looked up at her. He wanted nothing more than to grasp her hand, but in that moment, he was frozen. He watched with utter fascination as her fingertips absently traced his fingers. Rather than pull away, he let her continue as he looked out the window.

It was then that he truly realized that he felt comfortable with her. She had let him practically stay with her, trusted him in the most daunting of times, and while it was only natural that an odd attachment would form, he knew that she wouldn't abandon the cause. He knew that she wasn't helping him out of pity, but more or less to better a world she abandoned years ago. If his heart could have beat, he reckoned it would have picked up a pace or two. And for the first time in his existence as a vampire, he never missed the beat of his heart as much as it would have if it indeed did still beat in this very moment.

He looked out the window, and as if in slow motion, a figure caught his eye. A redhead walked down the street, pushing a stroller. She was wearing a navy blue sundress and sandals. Her hair was pinned up, but a bit disheveled. Her sunglasses didn't give him the exact view he needed, but there was the sense that he knew her. Knowing that the daylight would make him feel ill, he pulled away his hand more harshly than he intended to as he made his way out of the café.

Bracing himself as he stepped foot into the bright, early afternoon sunlight, he started walking towards her.

"Severus?" Hermione stated, shocked that he abruptly left their table. After leaving a tip, and quickly grabbing their fragile supplies, she raced after him. She called out his name, but he never responded back to her.

It almost appeared as if he were on the prowl. His vision was trained on the redhead leisurely walking. "Severus!" Hermione called after him. She tried to run in order to catch up to him, but knew that she would ruin what they had purchased. Ignoring, or truly not hearing her, he continued to walk on. She could tell he was grimacing slightly, but his hand could only offer so much protection to his eyes. She didn't know whom he was trying to catch up to; her only concern was to make sure that he was all right.

A traffic sign forced her to stop and watch as he continued on down the block. By the time she could cross the street, he was already two blocks ahead of her.

Severus continued to follow the redhead, hoping that Hermione wouldn't think him too rude in his abandoning her. He thought he heard her call after him, but such a noise was easily blocked out as he continued in his pursuit of the woman. Finally, a chance was given to him as the mysterious woman stopped at an outdoor café. Grabbing the infant in her arms, Severus had yet to see her face.

He slowly began to approach her, and as if she knew she was being followed, she turned around just in time. The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Hearing Hermione's voice, Severus felt her catch up to him.

"Severus, what's going on?" Hermione asked, out of breath.

It was then that the redhead removed her glasses and a beautiful pair of blue eyes stared back at his black ones.

"Hello Severus." She spoke warmly.

"Hello Judith." He replied.


	8. Cosmic Love

The Human Cure

Chapter 8: Cosmic Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Harry Potter related, except for my books and DVD's.

A/N: Thanks again for all of your feedback. I truly do appreciate reading those lovely comments. It seems that things are starting to heat up between our pair, and things will only get better. This chapter was written after many repeated listens to Florence + the Machine's "Cosmic Love." It's my favorite song of hers. Now on to the story!

"_And in the dark I can hear your heartbeat, I tried to find the sound. But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness, so darkness I became."_

Florence & the Machine, "Cosmic Love"

Severus Snape stared at the woman in front of him in absolute disbelief. For the first time in her life, Hermione saw him rendered speechless. Still confused, she observed the two and their interactions with each other.

"You're…you're…"

"Human." Judith replied.

Now remembering whom the redhead was, Hermione joined Severus in incredulous shock at the knowledge that the vampire that created Severus was now standing in the sun. No scars. No pain. Nothing at all. Her skin had color to it, and her eyes shined.

"How?" Hermione replied. "How is it possible?"

"I don't understand Judith. How can it be?" Severus was utterly and totally confused.

All the while he kept staring at Judith, almost as if she would disappear at any minute. Hermione noticed that he wanted to touch her, but held himself back. The shock on his face didn't change one bit, and Hermione wondered if a part of him fell in love with her all over again. Trying not to let such envy take over her thoughts, she could only pay attention to their conversation.

"That would take more time to explain than I have available at this very moment I'm afraid, but yes, I am human again."

"The child?" Severus asked.

"She's mine." Judith said, her eyes gleaming. "Her name is Abigail."

"You adopted her?" Severus slowly asked.

"No, I gave birth and it hurt like hell." Judith responded. There was a humor to her that Severus never knew existed. It was almost as if a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. A personality that once was selfish and careless was now its total opposite.

Hermione looked at the former vampire, turned human, who was now clutching a child that obviously adored its mother. Tears almost sprang to her eyes as she observed the two, still being more confused than ever. When Judith threw her beaming blue eyes in Hermione's direction, she decided to introduce herself.

"I'm sorry! My name is…"

"I know who you are Miss Granger. It's fancy seeing you here in the muggle world. I would have thought you would have been running the Ministry by now. You are indeed a truly brilliant witch."

Hermione looked down at the cement, wanting to change Judith's word from "are" to "were."

Judith continued, "I'm sorry that we had to meet under such circumstances, but my husband is inside waiting for us. Would it be possible for us to meet another day, perhaps tomorrow evening at this restaurant? Their chicken marsala is amazing! You really need to get home; the sun is starting to affect you Severus." Judith spoke with regret hanging in her eyes.

"That would be great." Hermione spoke, knowing that Severus wasn't capable of words in that moment.

He didn't even notice the slight blistering of his skin, almost as if he was recovering from really bad sunburn. Still speechless, he nodded at her request and watched as his creator walked into the bistro, carrying her child that she was able to conceive and give birth to but not before hearing the two women in his company arrange a specific time. He gripped the chair that he was standing next to, not sure if he was experiencing an awfully surreal and cruel joke.

Hermione, noticing his shock, gently grabbed his arm and directed him.

"Come now Severus. Let's get you back to my flat."

"Mine is closer. Can we go there?" Severus asked, now feeling the effect the bright sun was having on him.

"We can go wherever you want." She replied.

With the tube ride, they were less than ten minutes from his flat on Finchley Road. Hermione stood in front of him as he sat in order to offer some barrier from the stares she was worried he would receive. After getting off the lift in his building and into his flat, Hermione guided Severus, who by now was close to limping, into his bedroom.

"Do you have any blood?" Hermione asked, knowing that would heal him the fastest.

"You know where to find it." Severus responded.

As Hermione walked into the kitchen, Severus almost wished that she would have offered her own blood. It had been days and he still couldn't get the taste of her out of his memory. He tried to forget with every type he could request and hope that it could somehow flush her particular taste out of his mouth. Even the nastiness of type AB couldn't get rid of it. Oh how he wished, but as she approached him with a mug and helped him sit up, he realized that she was too precious to him to be just some demented form of a quick snack.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hermione watched as he devoured what was in the mug, thankful that she took the time to warm it up for him. He didn't let a drop escape, and miraculously his skin began to heal itself. Intrigued but remorseful, Hermione hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry about today. All of this could of have been prevented if I would have paid more attention to the bloody weather."

"But I wouldn't have seen her." Severus replied.

With that, she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. There was no anger towards Hermione in his voice; he was still in shock with all that he had seen only moments ago.

"Do you need me to get you anything else?" Hermione asked, finally noticing how cold it was in his flat.

"This thing will pass; it's sort of like a migraine – one must just sleep it off."

And with that, he closed his eyes and appeared to be asleep in a matter of seconds. Not knowing what to do, Hermione grabbed the empty mug on the bedside table and brought it back to the kitchen. It gave her a chance to collect herself. After washing and setting it aside, she walked down the hallway and observed what she could of his flat. His book collection rivaled hers, and while she expected him to be a minimalist in terms of decorating his home, it still felt like a home should. It wasn't dreary like she thought it would be, but she could tell that he wasn't a huge fan of the sunlight given that just about every window had curtains.

Walking back into his bedroom, Severus still hadn't moved in his sleep. She watched his slumber as she knew he sometimes did her. Still curious about the fact that his chest didn't rise or fall, she observed him in such a state where he appeared to be vulnerable. It was the opposite of what she had always known of her former professor. Even though he was a vampire, she felt that he still was human in some odd way and now there appeared to be a solution to his condition. Her eyes began to well again with tears. What if he could be cured? What would happen after that? Would she still have her friend? Would he still watch over her? She feared the loss of the connection they had formed. Knowing and fearing that everything in their world was about to change, tears began to form in Hermione's eyes. Whether or not it was for the better, she still didn't truly know.

Not thinking about her actions and what implications they could possess, Hermione crawled into the bed, making sure there was enough space between the two. She observed him as he lay so still, and just as a tear began to slide down her cheek, he opened his eyes and noticed her beside him. Not knowing what to say or do, he too lay on his side and stared at her as he slowly reached out and stopped the tear from sliding all the way down. His skin was going back to what she had always remembered, and rather than have them talk about their new discovery, Hermione closed her eyes and heard the voice of Severus gently give her permission to sleep. As she gave into the pull of it, she could feel his cold finger catch another tear.

As Severus lay in bed hours later, he couldn't get over the shock of knowing that what was once a very powerful vampire now appeared to be a human. Judith was married; she had a little girl. She still was as beautiful as she was years ago, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that she did age a few years. Maybe it was a trick? Severus didn't want to believe that such luck would finally be bestowed up him.

He could feel the fear Hermione possessed about what possible changes were in, not just his, but their future. She feared he would pull away from her. He didn't know how he could prove her wrong in that moment, but only moved closer to her and gently draped his arm around her. He fell asleep knowing that it would only be a matter of hours before he received the answers he had waited so long for.

XX

"I was a vampire for over two hundred years." Judith said as she held Abigail in her lap, her knees softly bouncing the child. Hermione noticed that she had her mother's flaming red hair, but the hazel eyes must belong to her father.

"I suppose I got tired of the nomadic existence, and pining for something that I could never have." She continued.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but how did you become human?" Hermione asked, as she pushed her salad around with her fork.

"I fell in love." Judith stated bluntly. "I fell in love, and rather than change him, he changed me."

Severus was starting to get irritated as he listened to the conversation. He wasn't hungry and only ordered a glass of wine, but earlier as he watched Judith order both an appetizer and an entrée, he knew that there had to be some credit to her words.

"That doesn't explain anything Judith." Severus quipped. "You make it sound like you woke up with a heartbeat."

"No, it's a gradual process."

"Could you explain it to us?" Hermione asked, still pushing around her salad.

"When you are in love, things change. One could say pheromones. Another could say hormones. But still, something changes. I met Drew and things changed."

"Did he know that you were a vampire?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't know at first, but eventually I did have to reveal myself. It was an accident really; I bit him when we first made love." Judith said, almost with embarrassment in her eyes. "I had some explaining to do, but he accepted me for all that I was. He was the first person to do that."

"I accepted you." Severus responded with tension in his voice.

"Yes, but that was different."

"Yes, you left me." Severus added, the tension giving way to anger.

Hermione, not knowing how else to respond, gently placed her hand on his shoulder blade as a sign of reassurance. If he noticed or if it helped – she would never truly know.

"I know." Judith responded.

Those were the only words of comfort she could offer.

"Forgive me for sounding so skeptical, but this sounds like some cheesy muggle romantic movie." Severus added irritably.

"I felt something different the first time I tasted Drew's blood. I thought I was going crazy to be quiet honest, but we had known each other for some time and he was someone I truly wanted to know and be with. Nothing much happened the first few times I drank from him, but I began to notice that I could tolerate the sun much more. The color in my cheeks lasted longer, and then there was the night when I felt my heartbeat again." Judith was on the verge of tears now. "Imagine going on in life for years without hearing such a thing, and then it returns."

She grabbed Severus' hand and placed it on her heart. Before he quickly pulled his hand away his eyes widened, and Hermione immediately knew what it signified.

"What you are saying is that Severus must drink repeatedly from someone in order to become human again?" Hermione asked.

"Not just anyone Hermione. He must drink from someone that he is in love with. Someone for whom he would be willing to die without a moment's hesitation, but also someone who would be willing to make the same sacrifice for him. Love changes things, people, and in the case of a vampire…blood."

"How long did it take before you were completely transformed?" Severus asked.

"I'm not too sure. I didn't take his blood everyday. Drew had to recover such things, but if I had to guess, I would say close to a year. I suppose it depends on the feelings that are possessed. I didn't realize that I was truly human again until I ended up pregnant."

"Do you still crave it?" Hermione asked, quietly.

"Not really. I always order my steaks well done." Judith said, smiling.

"There has to be some sort of catch. It cannot be this easy!" Severus said.

"The simplicity of it is what makes it so amazing Severus. How many years have you wandered around, taking whatever someone was willing to give, or better yet, taking without consent? Most, if not all vampires, are lonely souls because they believe there is no one out there who will accept them for them."

"But vampires have taken human lovers before!" Severus stated, reminding Hermione that he had done such a thing at one time.

"Yes, but how many do you know of that fell for them? It's a small number because most vampires don't believe that true love still can exist. They believe that it dies when one is given the kiss of immortality. If one can accept you for who you truly are and love you nonetheless for it, then that person is the one who can bring you back to life." Judith replied.

"How come you haven't spread this tidbit of information around then?" Severus asked. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who has grown bored, and what about your husband? How could he have been so accepting of you?"

"Severus, you were never this jaded when we were companions."

"You said it yourself…things change."

"Love is the hardest thing to find, and once it has been found, it's the hardest thing to keep in your grasp. Honestly Severus, how many vampires out there do you think have the patience for it? It's ironic, yes? You have all the time in the world, but the patience is never there. Besides, from what I've encountered with our lot vampires are not only impatient and stubborn, but they have also become very cynical which is almost the most tragic characteristic of them all. Drew, well with him I suppose I lucked out. I couldn't stand the thought of manipulating his memory, and he can keep a secret. Besides, muggles don't believe in vampires."

"I loved you." Severus whispered.

Hermione felt his pain, but knew to let him handle the closure of it all.

"I did too for a long time, but I could never completely love you the way you loved me. That was why I left you."

"I want to believe you; I want to believe that I can change." Severus whispered.

"I don't blame you for doubting me, but after I gave birth I knew that my old life was over. I now understand what back pain feels like after carrying Abigail around all day. I have spotted a few laugh lines in the mirror. A paper cut takes days to heal rather than minutes. Now that I know what I have here, I could never go back to that world and that way of thinking."

"Do you think you are in danger?" Hermione asked.

"No. My life is here now. Mind you, I do keep up with what's going through _The_ _Daily Prophet_, but that is all. I was so willing to become a vampire because I was afraid of death, but now I see the foolishness of that decision. I killed a lot of people and basked in that power, and it is something I can't take back. Severus, I once believed that I gave you that choice, but I never truly did, and for that I will forever be sorry, but you now have a chance to end this all. You have a chance to live again."

The tube ride and walk back to Hermione's flat was uneventful in that they were both trying to process every bit of information that was given to them. Judith gave both Hermione and Severus her number if either one had any more questions.

As they walked into her flat, Hermione looked at Severus as he hung his jacket next to the entrance. They both looked at each other for a few seconds.

"So, all we have to do is find someone to fall in love with you." Hermione stated, almost laughing.

She blushed when she noticed the way he looked at her. An uncomfortable, but welcomed feeling stirred in her stomach. It was then that she realized that she wanted to be that person, and the thought of it scared her.

"Apparently so." Severus replied, realizing for the first time that he held out a sliver of hope for a cure.

"I'm going to go bed now." Hermione stated. As she started walking towards her room, he heard her wish him a good night.

XX

Hours later she could feel him in her room, watching her slumber. It was on those nights when he had too much on his mind, and his usual routine of things was shaken up. The more he watched her, the more he pined for her. He wanted to touch her flesh, taste her lips, and hear her voice experiencing pleasure. He wanted her blood and wanted to drink away the shame of it.

He knew that she knew he was there. Her back facing him, he still sat there and watched her. The realization of Judith's revelation was dawning on the both of them. She had known that he visited her at night when he couldn't sleep or was confused about their work, but now she could think of no other explanation of the dreams of a figure. There was a part of her that just wanted to let him pretend that she was still sleeping, hoping that he would make an exit, but he never did.

Knowing it was now or never, she turned over in her bed as quietly and naturally as she could, catching him slightly off guard as she looked at him with wide, open eyes.

"Severus?" Hermione asked.

Truly embarrassed, he quickly stood up, hoping that she wouldn't be offended.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I…" He looked at her bovine eyes as she stayed in her bed. She didn't look offended, but rather touched that he was there, in her room, watching her sleep.

"It's alright." She softly spoke as she continued to lie in bed, not moving. She observed him, and rather than wait for her to say anything else, he slowly approached.

He could feel her heartbeat quicken as he slowly took step after step towards her. She was there, a lamb to the slaughter almost, not knowing what he would do next. The two just looked at each other, acknowledging that they could no longer deny what possibly existed between them.

There was a chill to the room, one that made her clutch the comforter a little closer to her. He paused as he reached her bed; the two continuing to stare at one another.

"I don't want to hurt you." Severus whispered - worry in his voice.

"You won't." Hermione replied, trust evident in her voice and position.

"I want to kiss you." Severus declared lightly as he kneeled next to her bed and moved his face closer and closer to hers. He didn't ask her permission as he lightly placed his lips against hers. He didn't force her, just took the time to enjoy the sensation of her lips against his. She softly began to trace the contours of his face as the two continued to kiss each other.

He was the first to release her lips from his as he pulled her up into a sitting position in front of him. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he couldn't think of anything to say to her. She only smiled at him, and in that moment, the only way he knew how to respond was by pulling her body into his on the floor that he was now sitting on. He cradled her, as if to protect her from everything that could ever harm her, himself even. He was trying to memorize her smell and the way she leaned against him. The way she took in a breath, just as he did the way she exhaled it out. The rhythm was too hypnotic. He held her like that for the rest of the night.


	9. The Cold Embrace

The Human Cure

Chapter 9: The Cold Embrace

A/N: **I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story, and while it wasn't originally my intention, the story just directed me to do it. I thank all who are reading and reviewing, and let's just say that there is going to be a little more of a calm before the storm. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Hermione awoke to the feeling of gently being touched. Cold fingers ran up and down her forearm, causing her to shiver slightly. She smiled into the chest of a person she once viewed as a complete arse. Then she remembered his words: _I want to kiss you_. It was a sentence so simple – so innocent.

"Are you comfortable?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

Her alarm clock indicated that the sun would rise in another hour or two.

"You forget what I am." Severus responded as he clutched her a little tighter.

She toyed with a button on his collar, not knowing what to do next. Up close, she could see a fading scar on his neck, presumably from Nagini's attack. Now that she was awake she also noticed how cold she was.

"Your legs must be exhausted."

And with that Hermione gently pulled away from Severus. She crawled back into her bed under her comforter on the side that she didn't usually sleep on, offering up the other half to him. She wasn't tired, but she wasn't really ready to start her day just yet.

Slightly nervous, Severus removed his shoes and accepted the invitation offered to him. Facing each other, Hermione dared to close the gap between the two. Not once looking into his dark eyes, she burrowed into him. Wrapping both of his arms around her again, a repeat of what happened only hours before, he heard her murmur into his dead flesh…_you're so cold_. Rather than retreat from him, she held onto him, hoping that some of her warmth could be passed onto him.

Not knowing what else to say the two remained silent until the sun made its presence known. Rather than prepare a breakfast, the two began the day with a walk around the neighborhood and breakfast at a café Hermione claimed had the best bagels. The weather was rather gloomy, and given the previous happenings from the day before, gray skies were rather welcomed.

While Severus only nibbled on his bagel, watching the happiness on her face as she spread cream cheese and preserves on her poppy seed bagel made him smile inside. Claiming to pick up the idea in California for such a combination, she admitted that such a meal could only be treated as a treat, not something she could indulge in too often, but if such a thing could bring a smile to her face then he would tell her to eat such a thing every day.

"I think we should continue our lab work." Hermione stated as she finished her tea.

"You don't believe Judith's claim?" Severus responded.

"I'm not saying that, but it wouldn't hurt to continue our research as a backup. Just in case…"

"Just in case I don't find someone to fall in love with – someone to die for."

Hermione knew that he used those words on purpose. Ever since Judith revealed all of the details of her transformation, she felt a small shift in Severus. Yes, what they shared hours earlier was spectacular, but she knew withdrawl when she saw it, and ever since they left her flat he had been doing just that. She wasn't stupid enough to push aside the new door that had opened in their relationship. Was he implying that she was to be part of that equation, or could never be a part of it?

Still, she couldn't help but feel that he was holding back from her. There was something that he wasn't telling her, and rather than run with her suspicions, she left well enough alone. When he was ready to reveal it all, he would. She hated the hot and cold act; it was something she expected to experience at Hogwarts, not now, after months of working together.

Sighing, she thought twice about what she wanted to say.

"I agree with you in that it's too simple. I guess it's just because we've spent all these months trying to create a potion and here comes a woman slash former vampire who claims that it is all a matter of emotions."

"There's the Hermione Granger I've always known."

"She was always there Severus – she just decided to take a leave of absence for a while." Hermione said, smirking at him.

"But then again, maybe my parents were right. They would always quote a line from that bloody Beatles song. _Love is all you need. _It's funny."

"How so?" Severus asked.

"Love can't always save you. If that were the case…if that was the case then I wouldn't have broken my wand all those years ago. I could have found a way to protect my parents and friends."

He wanted to tell her the truth in that moment. He wanted nothing more than to admit his part in their unfortunate demise. He only kept his mouth shut. If he spoke, he could only arouse her suspicion, and he couldn't bare the thought of it at that moment.

XX

Still curious after her revelation, Severus rang Judith three days later asking if he wanted to meet her for tea in the late afternoon. Knowing he still had some questions regarding her transformation, she accepted his invitation.

Deliberately scheduling the meet up on a day when Hermione volunteered to teach an organic chemistry class as a favor to Carla who needed a day off, Severus didn't want Hermione there for their conversation.

"Please tell Judith I said hello." Hermione said as she packed up her books and lecture notes.

"I will." Severus replied tersely.

"I don't know if we're going to be able to do anything to the blood samples tonight, but if you're willing to try something, by all means, be my guest. I don't know when I'll be home, I'm afraid."

Moving towards her, Severus rubbed his hands against her shoulders. She smiled that girlish smile that he adored bringing out of her. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before grabbing her stuff and walking out the door.

"Now now Miss Granger, I think we are past little pecks on the cheek, don't you agree?" Severus stated as he gently grabbed her arm and kissed her on the lips.

"I've got to go." Hermione said, blushing at his actions.

Through her window, he watched her walk towards her destination, wondering all the more if she was the one who would be able to bring him back. She was no innocent, but he knew that taking things slowly with her in regards to their physical relationship was the best thing to do. He had never been so conflicted, but he couldn't stay away from her.

He would join her in her bed a few hours after she would turn in for the night. She didn't seem to mind, or even notice on some nights. He knew that it would be best to just return to his own flat, but yet again, he couldn't stay away. Rather than sleep, he would watch her. He knew she felt his presence when she would bundle up her sheets a little closer to her. It was almost as if she were sleeping with a ghost.

While in the lab, they still had the modicum of professionalism when it came to doing their work. He would never turn down the chance to brush aside her hair and lightly kiss the back of her neck, or her lips if they were offered to him. Often, and as soon as the sundown, they would take walks, sometimes even holding hands as they strolled down the streets. Hermione knew she was no longer acquainted with the Severus Snape she knew at Hogwarts. This was one who wasn't afraid of small tokens of affection.

He didn't mind her rambling when she spoke about her fascination with camera-less photography techniques when they one afternoon randomly decided to visit the Victoria Albert Museum. While he pretended to listen, he instead hung off every word and the gleam in her eyes as she explained her interest in such a thing. She could have been talking about dung beetles and he would have found it utterly fascinating.

She never did ask if the old folk belief of vampires not being able to be photographed was true, and he was rather thankful for it. (No truth to it whatsoever.) Even if he wouldn't have been a vampire, he still wasn't crazy about having his picture taken.

Still, while some may have viewed their museum trips and walks as wasted time, it was their way of becoming more familiar with each other. He wondered if she touched herself and pretended it was his hand as he did her many times, but looking at her made him feel like a pervert for thinking such thoughts. The desire was there, yes, but it was the best kind…the one that slowly burned. He only had to be patient and wait for the dam to burst, and he knew could wait. He was a vampire right? Yet, the nagging only persisted that he shouldn't get too close.

Shaking himself back into the present reality, the meeting with Judith today would allow him to express his insecurity in regards to Hermione's fondness towards him. He was scared out of his mind because he knew that the only way they could be together was if she knew the absolute truth. His mortality depended on it.

XX

Judith and Severus had been lightly conversing over simple things, almost catching up like old friends, for close to an hour before Judith cut straight to the point.

"I like Miss Granger. I think she suits you well. Why isn't she here?"

"A friend of hers needed a favour. Miss Granger was kind enough to help this person out."

"I know you don't think of her as 'Miss Granger' Severus." Judith knew him too well, a female version of Albus Dumbledore almost.

"Hermione's a very talented young woman. I wish for her to go back to Hogwarts and teach over there."

"What, and give you up?" Judith snorted. "Come now Severus! Don't be stupid. I know you're not daft enough to miss the small detail that there is a connection between the two of you."

"She could never love me." Severus whispered.

"And please do tell me Severus why she could never do such a thing." Judith replied.

"Because if she knew what I knew then she would never be able to forgive me. I reckon that she would never want to speak to me again."

"It can't be that bad Severus. Killed a boyfriend, maybe a little competition?" Judith spoke, a twisted humor in her voice.

"My lack of action guaranteed the death of her parents." Severus stated bluntly with no emotion.

Judith looked up from her cup of tea, giving Severus her full attention.

"Towards the end of the war, Voldemort only told one person, me, about his plan to kill the Granger's. He suspected that I had betrayed him at some point, so it was a test of my loyalty. I knew the Granger's were going to be killed, but I didn't tell anyone because if they would have been saved, then my position would be threatened. I basically handed them to Voldemort on a silver platter."

Placing her cup of tea down, Judith's breathing increased, a small detail Severus definitely noticed.

"Voldemort killed them and no one else was there to witness it. Her parents…" Severus began to falter with his words.

"There wasn't anything that would raise too much suspicion. It was simply a case of electrical wires starting the fire according to the muggle authorities, but anyone in the magical world would know better. If Dumbledore would have been alive, then I know he would have supported the decision that I didn't want to make, but had to for the greater good. Hermione can never know that I could have saved them."

"Severus, you do know that you're going to have to tell her. If you love her, she has to know the complete truth of it all."

At those words, Severus scoffed and nearly threw his napkin off the table.

"Who said anything about love?" His face was void of emotion.

"It's getting there." Judith solemnly replied. "You know it is."

It took him a few seconds to respond. He knew that she was right, and he respected Hermione too much to paint their relationship as anything less than what it really was.

"Twenty years ago, hell, ten years ago I would have said to bugger all and just keep your mouth shut, but you know what the right thing to do is." Judith said, placing her hand on his.

"I don't think I could bear to do it. I was there when she found out." Severus said, panic now in his features.

"The reason why you feel this way, this fear, is because you know that it must be done."

Judith was right, and he hated to admit it.

"You don't understand Judith. She's still not over it. She's lost so much already, and the death of her parents killed her spirit more than the deaths of her best friends."

"Does that explain the scar on her wrist?" Judith asked.

"I didn't think you noticed." Severus replied.

"If one looks close enough, one can notice anything."

"I can't tell her. I'm afraid of what she might do. She deserves to be happy, and for once, it seems as if she has found some form of peace. I will not be the one to take it from her again."

Judith smirked, "Who would have thought? Severus Snape is afraid of something."

"Call it what you will." Severus solemnly replied.

"Yet you claim it isn't love."

"It isn't!" Severus stated.

"If it isn't then why does the thought of her finding out tear you up inside? You barely had a conscious when we first met, and when I changed you, that was practically tossed out of the window. Just because I am no longer like you doesn't mean that I don't remember Severus."

He didn't speak because he knew that she was right. Rather than admit it out loud to her, he preferred just to let her speak.

"She will be angry with you, but I believe that she will forgive you. She is a wonderful woman Severus, and time does heal. Never underestimate the power of both love and forgiveness. In fact, I reckon that they are one in the same."

"It's never that easy Judith. She still mourns for them. She believes that the person who betrayed her family died in the war. If she knew otherwise, I think she'd want their blood on her hands. She would want MY blood in particular."

"Yes, and that's completely natural. She also seems to be a very rational woman who will understand how difficult it was for you. Severus, you have to tell her. Promise me."

"Judith, this is madness." Severus said, wanting to walk away from both the table and the conversation. His pensiveness apparent, he tried not to show how much the truth affected him.

"Promise me Severus."

"Fine!"

He wanted to add in that if she heard about a murder on the BBC in Bloomsbury then she had better pay extra attention, but kept his mouth shut. Severus was quick to change the subject and ask about her own family, anything to get the focus off of Hermione. While he did enjoy hearing about her new life, their previous topic sat in his mind, stewing.

XX

"How was your day?" Hermione asked as Severus walked into her flat. She was on the purple couch, flipping through her book on the Romanov's when he walked into their lab. Gently grabbing her hand and kissing it, he sat next to her. He could smell something in her oven.

There was something different to him today, even more so than the past few days. It was more than something just being off, and ever since the two of them had discovered what the supposed cure to his condition could be, Hermione was flat out worried. He had always been closed off in some way, but now, there was a wall that seemed to be impenetrable. A part of her felt as if their days working together were numbered.

"Judith sends her regards." He replied.

"You seem rather solemn."

"I just have a lot to think about."

Hermione didn't want to pry into what they spoke about, but she knew internal conflict when she saw it. Looking down at her book, she tried to focus on the words splashed across the page. _He doesn't see you like that Hermione. He never will. The thought of him with a former student! Judith has made him realize it; he's obviously still attached to her. But if he isn't attached, then why is he affectionate? Why does he lie next to you at night…even if he never places a hand on you? He may indeed be still attached to Judith. _Trying not to let her emotions and jealousy get the better of her, she pretended not to care. Still, he held her hand.

"Hermione…"

"Yes?" She asked, not bothering to look up from her book.

"I want…I need to tell you something."

It was then that the timer on the kitchen oven ended what she felt was going to be his rejection of her.

Standing up quickly, not thinking too much about pulling her hand away from his clasp, she walked into the kitchen and tended to the meal in her oven. As she grabbed her oven mitts and tried to practice a forced smile, one that spoke that they could remain good friends, she grabbed the roast that she had prepared. Letting it rest on the countertop she knew that he followed her into the kitchen. She wouldn't let him see her cry. She wouldn't crumble in front of him.

Figuring she'd beat him to the punch, Hermione didn't even think about what she wanted to say.

"Are you going to seek your cure elsewhere?" Hermione asked, not even turning around to face him.

"What?"

"Well isn't that what you were going to tell me? Maybe Judith talked some sense into you."

"The roast looks lovely." Severus spoke, trying to find a way to reassure Hermione.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE ROAST!"

She felt him walk up to her, but she still couldn't bring herself to turn around. It was only when she felt his arm reach around her and his cold hand cup her cheek did she finally let herself break in front of him. She kissed his palm, hoping that such an action could transfer everything she felt towards him.

"Please don't leave me." Hermione spoke, finally turning around to face him. She hated what he had turned her into, a desperate female begging a man to stay in her life.

"Hermione…"

"Let me help you, even if you could never to feel the same. I…I need you to stay in my life." She whispered the last line.

There it was – the confirmation. He knew that he had to respond, but in that moment he was frozen. Hermione took his silence as fuel to her idea that he didn't want her the way she wanted him. She cried into his chest, not caring if her tears ruined his shirt. Still, there was nothing from his part.

Closing his eyes and giving in, he wrapped his arms around her and she cried even harder. Kissing her hair, he knew that he couldn't tell her everything in that moment. The silly girl thought that he was going to abandon her. She thought that he didn't feel anything for her.

"You see that's my problem Hermione. I do feel the same."

Not giving her the chance to respond, he kissed her. The truth would have to be revealed some other time, but he knew that it was his way of putting off the inevitable. He just wanted to revel in the knowledge that she wanted him.

"I'm so afraid of what I feel." Severus admitted into her ear after breaking apart the kiss. He could feel her heartbeat quicken, knowing that they were soon going to breach a point of no return.

Feeling the rush of excitement and emotions that come with the mutual acceptance of something, he continued to talk and rant, hoping that when she did find out the ultimate truth, she wouldn't doubt his feelings towards her.

"I can't control myself when you're near me; I don't want to control myself sometimes." He continued, but didn't use the word love. He wasn't ready to say it yet, even though he knew Judith was right. If they weren't there yet, they were getting there.

Hermione didn't know what to say, and rather than do so she let him speak his mind as she continued to bask in his cold embrace.

"I want nothing more than the two of us continuing to work together. I want to hear you talk about your love of Gothic architecture, Islamic art and crazy forms of photography when we visit museums. All of those things that interest you I want to hear about them. I want to see the smile on your face as you prepare those bloody bagels. I just…I just don't know where exactly to go from here."

Hermione didn't have any words for him. She instead showered his face with kisses, trying to cover every inch of his face.

"I really want to try a piece of the roast." Severus admitted.

Hermione laughed at his admission, her doubts erased in regards to their relationship. She knew he did it to quell the tension.

The two decided to enjoy their meal on the purple couch. Hermione, sitting cross-legged and trying not to laugh too hard at stories Severus told her about old essays he had the unfortunate experience of grading back during his time at Hogwarts.

He felt as if they were a married couple, shocked that such a thought could come from him. Brushing aside the realization as she explained the importance of having a wonderful pair of trainers when one visits San Francisco, he couldn't help but yearn for the day they would be able to see such a place together. It was a fantasy he had no right to imagine, but couldn't help and wonder.

XX

It had started innocently enough. Severus heard that a local theatre was going to have a back-to-back feature of _Nosferatu _and the original version of _Dracula_ with Bela Lugosi. Interesting in seeing both films, Hermione took him up on his offer.

Hermione didn't consider it a date, but merely an outing of friends who had the potential to move forward. It was odd sitting in the old theatre; neither expected the double feature to be sold out, but it was rather refreshing to people watch everyone and there were moments where the two had trouble covering up their laughter at the cheesiness of the vampire characteristics presented in the films.

Thankful that they were sitting in the back of the theatre, Severus found her nothing less than irresistible when she used his arm as a shield for her laughter. Her giggles were infectious, and as he wrapped his arm around her and leaned into her touch, the two felt a light-hearted folly with what they were witnessing.

After the films ended, Hermione and Severus walked out of the theatre, ready to discuss the various discrepancies they witnessed.

"I can't believe how Hollywood just took the legend and ran wild with it." Hermione said as both she and Severus walked towards the tube station.

Draping his arm around her shoulder, he was about to say something when they both heard a female voice.

"Granger?"

Turning around, they both saw the woman walk towards them.

"Carla!" Hermione spoke with surprise. "Lovely to see you here."

"I didn't know you were a vampire fan Granger!"

"You'd be surprised" Hermione added, now noticing that Severus' arm was still on her shoulder.

Hermione could tell by the look on Carla's face that she knew just who her companion was.

"Hello, my name is Carla." she said, while reaching to shake Severus' hand.

"I've heard a lot about you."

Hermione could feel Carla virtually melting upon hearing his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Carla responded.

"Dr. Toby Prince, professor, well former professor of Chemistry." Severus lied.

"Still at Berkeley?" Carla asked.

"Unfortunately no. I grew a bit tired of California, and retired a few years ago."

"That's rather unfortunate." Carla said as she gave her friend a look that said, _now I know why you took the year off_.

After Carla introduced Nate as the guy that she recently started seeing, Hermione hoped that her cheeks weren't as red as she hoped they were. Even in the darkness, she knew that a blind man could see it.

Hermione and Severus found out that Nate was studying folklore, and while that afforded the two men time to chat for a bit, Carla pulled Hermione aside with a look on her face of absolute shock.

"That's him!" Carla mouthed to her friend.

"Please don't make a big deal out of it." Hermione begged.

"Oh darling, if I had that attached to me, I would be making as big a deal out of it as possible. So, are you two...?"

"Seeing each other? Well, I don't know." Hermione genuinely was a bit perplexed.

"Granger, I seriously envy you and the shagging you must be doing."

Hermione saw Severus turn his head slightly in the direction of their conversation and knew he heard every word coming out of Carla's mouth. Not knowing what to say, Hermione kept her mouth shut and tried to think of some excuse as to why she had to leave.

Severus came in for the save and mentioned to Carla that they had another engagement to attend to. Saying their goodbyes to one another, Hermione was silent as the two made their way to his flat. It was closer, and she found that she didn't care where they went.

"Toby Prince?" Hermione asked.

"It's an alias I've used for years. It's more common than my given name, so it makes it easier to hide."

"That's what I figured when I first heard it. You know, Carla will probably try to find some information about you online."

"I'm so concerned about that. We are, after all, shagging. She may try to woo me away from you." Severus said, mockingly.

Lightly slapping his arm, Hermione tried to pull it away from him, but he placed her arm around his waist. Feeling something foreign in her, she let him take the lead.

When they entered his flat, Hermione decided that she didn't want to overanalyze the moment. She didn't want to think. All she wanted was to be as close to him as possible. As soon as he locked the door and turned around, she fiercely kissed him, hoping that he wouldn't think her too much of a lush for approaching him in such a manner.

He knew that she took Carla's words into consideration, and let Hermione take control. As the two began to walk towards his bedroom, Hermione knew that she wouldn't regret her actions in the morning. She wanted this. She wanted him, and the fact that he wasn't pushing her away only served to empower her.

The two collided on his bed, still connected at the lips. He slid his hands down her torso, knowing that the hairs on her skin were rising, even underneath her shirt. She began to unbutton his shirt, needing to see all of him, what was once covered by robes, and now by regular clothes. He didn't stop her in her mission. As she pushed his shirt off of him, he brought his lips back to hers, trying to remove the shirt that restricted their ability to meet skin with skin.

When he finally accomplished his goal, she pushed him on his back, her strength forgotten by him in that moment. As she straddled him, he still was wearing his trousers, she, still in her knickers, softly traced her fingers up his torso, his pale flesh pebbled under her touch.

Staring at her, he couldn't break his black eyes away from her. He was afraid that if he did, he would wake up and realize that everything was a cruel dream.

He noticed her unzipping his trousers, knowing what she wanted to touch and possibly even taste him. Lost in thought, he still didn't notice her pull off his clothing. He was brought back into reality when he felt her free his cock from his own underpants.

Severus knew that she wasn't used to doing such a thing – he could sense it. A part of him wanted to tell her that it was all right, she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to. But he knew Hermione Granger too well. If anything, she was nothing less than eager to please. Just as she kissed the tip of his weeping cock, he grabbed his aching erection and covered it with his remaining piece of clothing. She didn't have to ask why; she could tell that he wanted it, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I want to." Hermione said reassuringly.

"No. I don't want your first memory of our intimate relations being of such a thing."

Hermione started placing kisses right above his belly button and slowly made her way up. Her hair softly grazed his chest as she moved her lips up towards his. He knew that she could feel his hardness, and while instinct told him to fill her with him, he waited. She was to be in control.

When her lips met his, she grasped his face in her hands. She knew that he would never take advantage of her; she trusted him. They spent the next few minutes softly snogging, his body slightly warming up from her heat. As she placed her head in he crook where his neck met his chest and wrapped her arms around him, Hermione finally did speak, the only words she could come up with were ones she already spoke to him.

"You're so cold."

Not waiting for a response, she continued.

"I want to make love to you."

She placed kisses where her lips could reach in such a position, her skin slightly grazing his nipples. He was at war with his body and mind. His body wanted to slam into her heat and shag her into oblivion, but his mind knew that it wasn't truly the right time. As her head moved lower and he felt her tongue on a nipple, he knew that he was doomed.

"I want nothing more than to go there with you Hermione, but I think it would be best if we wait just a little longer."

"I'm not afraid Severus." Hermione said, their noses touching.

"I know you aren't; I'm rather intrigued and turned on by the lioness I see before me, but I just don't think we're ready yet."

He kissed her, hoping that she wouldn't doubt where he was coming from. She placed her head back into the place it previously occupied. He was the first man she had ever known to turn down sex, and while most would find it foreign, she smiled, knowing that he was doing it out of concern for her. Most guys would never consider a woman's feelings, but then again, Severus Snape wasn't one to fit into such a category.

And in that position they remained. Hoping that his hard on would die down, he thought of what her reaction might be if he told her the truth about her parents. That killed his lust for the time being. Feeling her heartbeat slow down a bit, he brushed her hair behind her ears. The last thing she remembered before nodding off were his arms wrapping around her.

A while later she felt his cold touch tracing up and down her back. Realizing that she wasn't content with mere flesh on flesh anymore, she sat up, straddling him. He watched as she reached around her back and undid the clasp to one of the last remaining pieces of her clothing. Not shy, she set aside the garment.

He saw her in all of her glory, no nerves, no shame - only pure unadulterated desire. Not knowing what to do, she made the first move and grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, his cool touch immediately making her nipple pebble. Feeling the rise and fall of her breathing, he cupped her breast and saw her give in to the pleasure of such intimate contact.

He knew that he could take her. He could drink from her and she wouldn't hesitate for one second. Feeling his both his bloodlust and his stiffing member, he moved his other hand to the breast that begged for his touch. Slowly torturing her, he wanted nothing more than to bring her to release. She grasped his forearms, wanting him to move his hands, wanting him to do more. As if reading her mind, she felt her shoulders being grabbed as she was gently flipped onto her back.

Kissing her, he slowly slid one hand down to her final item of clothing. Looking at her wanton gaze, he knew that if he completely removed her knickers they were both in trouble. There were so many things he wanted to do, and the voice in his head told him to do it. She was willing. She was doing all but beg for it, but he knew that it wasn't fair. As long as he kept the truth about her parents to himself, he couldn't, in good conscience, completely consummate their relationship with both lovemaking and bloodletting.

Instead he cupped her mound, hearing the effect such a simple touch could have on her. Spreading her legs for him, he continued to stare into her eyes as he pushed aside the fabric and slowly slipped one finger into her. Now leaning on his side and using his free hand to stroke her breast, he slowly used his finger to explore and tease her most intimate area.

Lowering his head to her face, he licked her ear before whispering into it,

"I'm going to make you come."

"How wet am I for you?" Hermione whispered back.

Shocked that such words could float from her lips, he kissed her lips and felt her moan as he inserted another finger into her.

"Miss Granger, I never knew you had such a dirty mouth."

That seemed to get a rise out of her. Not wanting to pick up the pace too quickly, he continued the sweet torture as his lips latched onto her breast. After a few moments of contact, he replied to her question.

"By the way, you are very…very wet."

His enunciation of the final word caused her chest to rise off of the bed.

"I don't see an ice queen in front of me. No, I see a woman on fire. I would testify for you my wanton goddess."

That elicited a moan from her so erotic that he quickened the pace of his fingers. He could hear her heartbeat's rapid jump, taste the slight sheen of sweat on her skin as she sweetly begged for him to make her come.

"Please," she repeated, "I want you to make me…I want you to see me explode. Make me yours."

Severus knew that there would be a time for her final request.

"Let me touch you." She insisted as he allowed her fingers to stroke his erection. As soon as she touched him, he knew that he was doomed to be her slave. She stroked him slowly, trying to draw his own pleasure out like he was hers, and he knew that she was close to her own release when her hand began to slow down.

When she came, he hoped to all things holy that her neighbours weren't awoken. Hermione Granger was a bit of a screamer, and somehow he had always expected it. Her euphoria made her muscles contract, body rise off of the bed, and her veins protrude from her neck.

Gently moving over her center, Severus rubbed his aching member over her, giving her a slight preview of just how fast paced he could enter a woman if he so willed it. He grunted every time, pretending that he was entering her, knowing that there was a chance it may never happen. He was reminded that this may possibly be the closest he would ever get to her, and while such a thought had the ability to ruin the moment for him, Hermione reached down and cradled his balls in her hands, her words pushed him over the edge.

"Come for me Severus." Hermione whispered as he continued to rub his cock over her covered entrance.

He continued to move, feeling himself tighten up before he achingly growled and came. His seed landed on her stomach, and while there was a slight embarrassment to such a thing, he was utterly astonished when she took a small bit and tasted it. That was enough to make him reveal his fangs – his penis getting aroused again already.

"Now I have a part of you in me." Hermione said, referring to the blood he took from her some time ago.

Not being able to resist, he took his fingers and spread his fluids over her flat stomach. It was his demented way of marking her. The coolness of it made her shiver as she watched him in awe. She could see his fangs, and wondered if they would hurt. Before she could think anymore of it, she felt his finger with another small drop of his release touch her lip. Staring into his eyes, she darted out her tongue and took his offering.

Looking at her in wonder, he could only utter one word before he moved beside her.

"Mine."

He didn't have to wait for her response before pulling her close to him. Their bodies still coming down from what had transpired. Her response was short and simple.

"Yours."


	10. The Side Effects of Living

The Human Cure

Chapter 10: The Side Effects of Living

Disclaimer: Rowling owns it all; I just play around with it.

**To all of you awesome readers: Thanks so much for showing this story so much love. At this point, this story only has maybe three or four chapters left, but I have another idea for a vampire Snape story that isn't as complex as this one. Let me not jump too ahead of myself. I'm already at work two other stories. (I can't help it; when an idea hits, I have to run with it.) Once again, thanks for taking the time to read, and please review and let me know what you think. **

Severus woke up to the sound of his shower. He couldn't help but smile when the smell of sex invaded his nostrils. What amazed him was that he felt he experienced only a small shred of the passion that came from Hermione Granger. In all of his years at Hogwarts he never imagined she would be so forward with such things. She wasn't shy when it came to sex, even though she appeared to be in their conversations, and that did nothing but turn him on.

Looking out the window, the morning sky was cloudy, an indicator that he would be able to step outside today. Figuring the two could go back to her flat and work in the lab, he felt an encouragement he didn't think existed anymore.

Not paying attention to the shower being turned off, he continued to look out of the window when Hermione Granger, clad in a towel, walked into his bedroom to grab her clothes.

"Anything interesting out there?" Hermione asked.

"The only thing I see that is interesting is standing in front of me."

Hermione walked to him and kissed him as she reached for her shirt.

"I'm sorry, but that isn't good enough to crawl back into this bed with you."

"Minx."

"Vampire." She responded.

"I am going to go to Diagon Alley to pick up some base ingredients today. Is there anything you need?" Severus offered.

"No thanks. I'm going to head back to my flat. I have some of my stem cell research notes I want to review over." As she slid her shoes back on and walked out of the room to find her handbag, Severus got out of the bed and stretched out his muscles.

Before leaving, Hermione walked back into his room and into his arms.

"You amaze me; do you know that?" Severus whispered into Hermione's hair.

"Tell me that again." Hermione replied, reminding herself that five years ago this man would of never told her such a thing.

"You…amaze…me." Severus repeated.

"I have to go. You are making me adopt bad new habits Professor." Hermione said before kissing his lips. "I'll see you later."

After taking a quick shower, he brewed himself a cup of tea and grabbed the morning paper that was waiting outside of his flat. His mind wasn't exactly on the news of the day, but he needed a distraction over what had happened the night before.

Figuring it wouldn't take him too long to grab what he needed in Diagon Alley, he rang Judith to see if she was interested in grabbing a quick lunch.

XX

"So have you told Hermione?" Judith asked.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" Severus replied.

"Of course not." She said, grabbing her glass of water.

Knowing that it was a lie, he spoke, thankful that his years as a spy helped to make his lying skills impeccable.

"She wasn't very happy, but you were right. She accepted the news rather well." He knew that in his wildest dreams, that would be her reaction. He hoped that if he wished for it enough it would work out the way he claimed it did.

"That's great! I'm so thrilled for you Severus."

"Me too." Severus added, hoping that Judith wouldn't notice his untruthfulness.

"So, did she sing for you?" Judith asked, without shame.

Always good with decoding her innuendoes, Severus knew exactly what direction she was going in.

"We haven't gone that far yet."

"I applaud you Severus. You were never one for, how shall I put it, restraint."

"She's different."

"I know."

"So you can understand why I hesitate to rush things."

"I really am happy that she has accepted you, despite the issue with her parents."

"You were right about her; she can see to the heart of the matter when it is necessary."

All of his talk led him to believe that things really could work out in his favour when it came to telling Hermione the truth. He still had no idea how to approach it, and just when he thought the time to be appropriate, he would back away from the idea.

Wanting to discuss anything but his relationship with Hermione, Severus directed the conversation in a different direction. Anything was better than having to reflect on the lie he told Judith moments earlier. Luckily, for the rest of their time together, Judith was more than happy to talk about her husband and daughter. Severus listened, hoping that one day he could enjoy such a new life.

XX

"Did you know that Alexander Fleming discovered penicillin accidentally?" Hermione asked a few days later as Hermione and Severus walked through the Fleming Museum.

She insisted on showing him the museum that used to be the lab of Alexander Fleming. There weren't too many visitors that day, so it was an odd comfort to hear her boot heels on the floor as she focused her attention on every piece of information offered.

He smiled as he listened to her talk about the drug, a walking textbook almost of knowledge that he was sure wouldn't be offered at the museum. She was amazing to watch, both in the lab and outside of it.

Severus had trouble reconciling his two images of Hermione Jean Granger. The first one was the studious woman who never wasted an opportunity to offer knowledge even if it was useless. The second one was the woman who wasn't shy to talk dirty in his bed. He had always heard that one should look out for the ones you don't expect much from in some departments. With Judith and every other lover, what Severus saw was what he got. With Hermione, he loved that every day was a new discovery for him.

"Before the war I visited this place once, maybe twice. My parents liked to visit, but I could never really put together penicillin and dentistry. But when I came back to London, this place became a new home to me. Our home in Golders Green was destroyed, so this sort of took its place. I visit this place a lot when I need inspiration. To think that Dr. Fleming created one of the most important advances in medical history in this very lab continues to astound me, even if I'm allergic to it." Hermione added with a laugh.

"If I may, how does this inspire you?"

"I can't really explain it. It's just that I see this building and it makes me want to move forward with not just my work, but also my life. For the first time, in a long time, I feel like everything will be all right. I don't have to live in this constant state of fear or worry. It just seems like everything is falling into place."

Severus stared at her, not aware of it until she reached out and grabbed his hand. Not knowing what to say, he squeezed her hand, reassurance that he was there for her.

Later that evening, the two were heavily snogging on the couch in her lab. What had started off as a simple foot massage while the centrifuge did its work had quickly moved to Hermione sitting in his lap. It seemed that she was content with what they were doing, but it soon grew a bit redundant and she wanted more.

"Let's go to your room." Severus whispered as he felt her lips on his neck.

"No. I want to stay here."

"That contraption of yours needs to run for at least an hour."

"You don't get it, do you?" Hermione said, resting her lips against his eyelids.

It then dawned on him.

"You really are a minx."

"I'm not saying we have to consummate our relationship on this lovely piece of furniture, but the least you could do is make me come while we are on it."

Severus began to unbutton and zip down her jeans as Hermione began to assault his face with kisses. As he snuck his finger into her wet center, he couldn't but help but ask her a question.

"So tell me my little lioness, just how many times have you thought of me touching you this way on your quote unquote lovely piece of furniture?"

"A few." Her breath caught in her throat as she started slowly riding his finger. "I…I can't remember."

"Ah, but I believe that you do; you don't have to be shy about it. You tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine." With those words, Severus began to pick up the pace, loving the look on her face.

"At least five times. You…you were sleeping here. I wanted nothing more than to have you notice me, yearn for me."

With that admission, Severus brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "But I did Hermione. I did."

She brought her lips back to his as he inserted another finger; the pace of his fingers slightly picked up. He could feel her nipples harden under her shirt, and while he wanted to ask her about her other fantasies involving him, he couldn't. Too entranced with her soft moans and grunts, he was rendered speechless.

Severus thought that there was something beautifully sexy about having a woman shatter apart with all of her clothes on, and as he swallowed her screams with his mouth, he realized that his fall into love would be for her. Removing his fingers, he brought it to his lips and licked her essence clean off of his appendages.

Watching her, he realized that would die for her without even giving it a second thought, and as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, he carried her to the bedroom.

As the two undressed each other, Hermione could tell that Severus still wasn't ready to fully give himself to her. Only questioning why inside of her head briefly, she felt his fingers trace over her skin as she let do what he wanted.

Crawling into her bed clad only in their knickers, Hermione didn't hesitate to begin kissing his chest. Severus knew what she planned on doing, and he was too weak to deny her as he felt her move lower and lower. He felt his dead blood flow to his cock before she even reached that part of his body.

Feeling her remove his slick member, he surrendered to her. He couldn't help but watch her as she ran her tongue slowly up and down him before taking him in her mouth. Trying to contain his groan, he decided to surrender that to her too. Her right arm moved up towards his chest, fondling him. If her fingers could of reached his mouth, he would have sucked on her digits.

Knowing that she didn't necessarily know what she was doing, Hermione went only on what responses she heard from Severus. She felt him slightly buck into her mouth, knowing that he was so close. Bringing her other arm up to touch his chest, she used her weight to hold him down.

He was trying to be gentle. He was trying to take it slow. No longer watching her, he placed his hands on her head, softly running his fingers through her hair. And then he heard her speaking to him in her mind…_watch me_. Looking down at her, her eyes directly on his, she continued her task. Moving his hands from her hair and meeting her own hands, he gripped them tightly as he emptied himself into her. After removing his flaccid penis from her mouth, she rested her cheek against it.

Taking a moment to collect himself, he soon whispered.

"Come to me."

Keeping her eyes on his, Hermione crawled back to her lover and lay by his side. As they continued to stare at one another, Severus didn't even think about the following words that flowed off of his tongue.

"I don't think I can live without you. For so many years I thought I was living, but I wasn't. Now that I feel like I am, I can't give you up…I won't."

Severus kissed her lips and the two continued to look at one another until Hermione broke the silence.

"You never told me about yours."

"They weren't on your sofa, but I may have to make room for that one."

Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arm around his chest.

"If I fall asleep, would you check the centrifuge?" Hermione asked drowsily.

"You need not have asked."

XX

As Hermione strolled through Waitrose, trying to figure out what she wanted to prepare for an evening meal, she wasn't paying attention to the redhead pushing her trolley towards her.

"Hermione?"

"Judith! It's so lovely to see you." Hermione said before giving the same warm greeting to Abigail.

"How are you doing?" Judith asked.

"I'm…I'm well. I'm going to go back to university in two weeks, so that's something to look forward to."

"And Severus?"

"He's fine and back at my flat working on some samples."

"So you two haven't…I don't know how to say this without trying to be crass, but you two haven't tested the cure?"

Hermione felt herself blush.

"No we haven't. It's just that…"

Not knowing what to say and somewhat embarrassed at the potential of talking about her private life in a grocery store, Hermione wanted to steer the conversation in a different direction, at least in a different location.

"Would you and Abigail like to grab some coffee or tea with me?

A few minutes later the two were sitting outside of a cozy café, catching up as if they had known each other for years.

"How else is it different? I mean, what else have you noticed ever since you became human?" Hermione asked.

"I'm getting wrinkles. I won't lie, I miss the vampirism when I notice that, but my husband constantly reminds me that such lines are really marks of character. According to Drew, laugh lines mean that I am happy soul."

"I think you believe him." Hermione said, smiling.

"I do. I really think I do."

"You look so happy. How do you forget what you've done in the past?"

"I don't. I can't. There are days when I ask myself if I'm ever going to tell Abigail what I once was and all of the bad things I did, but Drew reminds me that one can't live in the past. It's a good thing to remember, but if too much time is spent remembering then the present and the future is meaningless. I think that's why Severus may be so hesitant to really try anything with you. He can't get over what he was, or in some way, still is. Plus, there was the whole guilt thing with the war."

"One of the many side effects of living I suppose."

"Look, I wasn't involved in the war, so I won't pretend to know how you suffered and how much you lost. Severus does care for you greatly, and I think it's wonderful that you were so accepting of the predicament he was in. I don't think I would have handled it so gracefully."

Grabbing her tea and wondering just what Judith was talking about, Hermione's curiosity was piqued.

"Of course! He was a double agent. I couldn't have done such a thing, going back and forth between two people who viewed him as a pawn on a chess board"

"Yes, which is why I told Severus that you would understand why he didn't say anything about your parents."

"My parents?"

"Of course! It's royally screwed up that he knew what Voldemort was going to do to them, but I told him that you would understand that it was all a test of his loyalty."

Hermione almost dropped her cup. She immediately felt as if she were hyperventilating, her hands began to shake slightly. As Judith watched Hermione's reaction, the realization dawned on her that she was duped by the vampire that later became a spy. A look of shame flushed across her face that she made a huge mistake.

"Severus didn't tell you, did he?"


	11. What We Have Become

The Human Cure

Chapter 11: What We Have Become

Disclaimer: I'm just having fun with Rowling's world.

A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful readers. I am so happy with all of the people who are following it. Please leave reviews and tell me what is working or what isn't. I love criticism if it is constructive. Now onto the reason you are all here…

Severus Snape was worried. The ticking of the wall clock Hermione had in their lab was a reminder that with every passing second, his aggravation was growing. He hadn't seen or heard from Hermione since the morning. Nothing seemed to be off. She said she had to go by the university to get a hold of her rosters for the three classes she was assigned to teach, and then she was going to swing by Waitrose to pick up some groceries.

She could have met up with Carla or some other friends for a drink and a chat, but Severus felt a knowing in the pit of his stomach that the reason for her tardiness wasn't a good one. Still, it was almost midnight and Hermione was nowhere to be found.

In a panic, Severus walked around the neighborhood, hoping to find her. Hoping that the idea of her blood being in him would lead him to her, he knew it was fruitless. He hadn't had enough to truly form that sort of connection. He had searched the University earlier that evening, without success. Those he did question said that she had left hours ago, wondering strangely who he was to inquire about her.

Now, pacing back and forth in her flat, he worried because the weather was starting to get dodgy by the hour. Fearing the worse, it was then that he wished she owned a mobile. He heard months ago that she tried to avoid such conveniences as much as possible, believing them to be a hindrance on real communication. Never had he wished she would have one of those bloody devices than now. Then, as if she sensed his panic, he heard the door open and shut as she placed her keys and handbag in their proper place.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Where have you been?" Severus asked.

"I don't think that's of any concern to you." Hermione stated as she removed her trainers.

"I thought something happened to you; I damn nearly rang Scotland Yard!"

"Well, you could have come in and taken care of it like you did Glen, right?"

Her attitude was short and daggered. Nowhere was the Hermione he was familiar with. His eyes followed her as she walked into the kitchen and unceremoniously grabbed a mug from the cabinet.

"What's going on?"

"I needed some time alone, so I went for a stroll. I did go to Waitrose earlier today and I ran into our friend Judith. We had a lovely little chat today, but I never really got around to going back and picking up those groceries."

Surprised, but hoping that it would lighten up her attitude, he let her continue. However, he sensed something big was about to be revealed.

"I decided that I didn't want to come home, so I went to the Fleming Museum, King's Cross station for a while, and I couldn't resist the urge to take the tube to Golders Green. I saw what was once an empty lot that once had the house I grew up in on it, but now there's a new house and new family, living their lives."

All this time her back was to him, and Severus knew the gig was up. Judith must have inadvertently told Hermione, or better yet, Hermione figured it out on her own.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

It was then that his fear was confirmed; she discovered his secret. She turned around, anger and rage in her face.

"You fucking bastard. You knew." She whispered. "You knew they were going to be killed, and you didn't do anything to stop it!"

He felt himself pale at her words.

"Hermione, you have to let me explain."

"I had to hear this from Judith of all people! Imagine my shock at expecting a nice chat about a sale at Topshop turning into you knowing full well what was going to happen to my parents! I want you to leave." She stated, hatred dripping from her voice.

"Hermione, please, I've been wanting to tell you for so long, but I…I didn't know how to."

"Of course you were never going to! How stupid have I been? I gave up my work, classes, and research and you only had one thing in mind when you found me. Just admit it! You needed my help, and as soon as that would have been taken care of, you would have left! Mortal cure my arse! YOU DESERVE TO BE DAMNED!" Hermione stomped off, brushing past him.

Steeling himself for her words, he followed her into her living room, only to be narrowly hit by her book on the Romanov's that was thrown at him.

"I knew, but I couldn't say anything because it would have revealed my loyalty to Dumbledore and Potter's cause. You know I would have done something if I could have!"

"What a load of bollocks!" Hermione said. "I see past it now." She said as she slowly approached him.

"You found me, saved my life, asked for my help, and then we find a possible way to cure you. Then you step up the game and we have all but practically fucked! All along…all this time you've tried to make me fall for you!" Hermione said, as her rage took over and she pummeled him with her fists.

Taking out her anger over how her magic had destroyed much of her life, he was her willing punching bag. He closed his eyes, wanting so bad to hold her, comfort her, convince her that his intentions were nothing but pure from the very beginning. Her punches didn't hurt, but he let her use his body as a way to release the rage that had built up inside of her for years.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU…YOU…BITCH!" She cried over and over again as she continued to hit him.

After a few seconds, she wailed as she began to tire down. It was then that he cloaked her in his arms, wishing she could see the anguish on his face. She continued in whispers as she grabbed his shirt by the collar, her eyes and cheeks exhausted from the tears that graced them.

"You should be happy." She started in between sobs.

"The mission is accomplished. The seduction is complete you bastard because I have fallen for you." She said she released him and walked out of the room.

Hearing her footsteps, Severus bit back the scream he wanted to release. As he felt her anger inside of him, he walked into the lab, hoping that it would somehow calm him down. Instead, he saw their research. Close to twelve months of work that appeared to be down the toilet now.

Wanting nothing more than to let his anger do the work, he went to the table that contained various cauldrons and flasks. Pushing them all of the table in a vicious rage, hearing the glass shatter, made him feel somewhat better. He knew that he possibly ruined the most important relationship in his life. He lost the most precious thing in his life. What was the point of a life, whether mortal or immortal, if he couldn't share it with her? She was right; he did deserve to be damned. As he sank into a corner, he sat down on the floor, feeling the tears of regret mask his face. He didn't care if the glass cut into his skin. All of the pain was penance for his crimes.

XX

It took him three hours to build up the courage to go to her bedroom, but she wasn't there. Having a flashback to the time she attempted to take her own life, and fearing what she might do, he quietly entered her room and heard the slight splash of water in a bathtub. Knowing that he could make her even angrier, he decided to take the chance and knock on the door that was slightly open.

Not giving her the chance to tell him anything, he saw that her splendidly naked back was turned to him, her knees pulled into her body, covering everything else. He didn't have to see her face to know that she was exhausted. Her voice did that for him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, still not looking at him, the milky water moving slightly.

"I can't offer you any other explanation besides the fact that I was afraid."

"Afraid?" She asked, almost insulted that the dreaded potions master was a coward.

"Of you. I wanted to tell you so many times, and I knew that you would find out, but I swear to you that I never wanted you to find out the way that you did. You have to believe me Hermione."

He wanted to step towards her, wash the pain away from her. His nose was assaulted with the gardenia soap she used and he couldn't help but step forward to the tub. Realizing just where her intoxicating scent came from, he couldn't help but go to her. Not hearing her protest he continued until he was at the tub. Kneeling down next to the porcelain, mere inches from her, he softly traced his fingers down her back, feeling the goosebumps form on her skin.

"I suppose that I was ashamed of not being able to protect them. I wouldn't have just let them die if I could have done something to save them Hermione. I regret keeping that from you – you deserved to know."

"Why didn't you tell me this when you first found me?"

"I didn't think we would become…what we have." Severus answered honestly.

"And what exactly have we become?"

"Colleagues…friends…lovers." He felt her shudder with the last word.

"I told Judith, but it was more or less to try and get the stain of guilt off of me. I believed that I could love you fully, even if you never knew, but that's not the type of love you deserve. Judith was right…the thought of me telling you scared me so much because of what I feel for you."

"That's why we've never made love, isn't it?"

Damn, she was smart.

"I wouldn't have been right." Severus whispered before continuing. "I couldn't expect you to give me all of you if I couldn't do the same."

Sensing her relax under his touch, he motioned for her to lean back into the tub, the water covering everything except for her arms that were braced on the sides. Her face was red from the tears she cried and from his betrayal, but still, she let him touch her.

Severus grabbed the soap and lathered it up in his hands, not bothering to use a towel. He knew that she washed herself already, but he didn't care.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" He asked, as he ran his soapy hands through her fingers.

"About you leaving?"

"No, about you falling for me. Was that true?"

"Yes." She whispered as a new set of tears rolled down her cheeks. "I feel like such an idiot!" She continued, turning her face away from his.

"No, don't turn away from me. I want to see you." Severus said as he gently grabbed her neck and turned it towards him.

"Is this all a game to you?"

"It never was you silly girl!" He stated pure honesty in his eyes.

"I want to help you, but how do I know there aren't other things you're keeping from me?"

Rinsing his hands before softly grabbing her face, he continued, "Hermione, it is only now where I can truthfully state that for you I will be an open book. I want you to be my cure. If there is a cure to be had, I want you to be there with me."

He wanted to kiss her, but knew that it would not be the smartest thing to do in that very moment. Instead, he ran his fingers through her damp hair as a sign of reassurance.

She continued to sniffle, but welcomed his touch. As he continued to wash her by hand, she was silent. When it came time to exit the tub, he handed her a towel and turned around as she wrapped herself in it. He had touched her in such intimate places, but he wanted her to call the shots to what he could and could not see. After changing into her nightclothes she tried to comb her hair, but Severus insisted on doing it for her. Massaging her scalp in the process, he knew that she was going to give him another chance.

As she crawled into her bed and motioned that it was okay for him to join her, she stared into his black eyes in the pitch dark of her room.

Before giving into sleep she warned him, "Don't ever do that to me again."

Seconds later, she was asleep.

He knew that she had forgiven him, but she would only tolerate it this one instance. He was determined that he would spend the rest of his life, whether it be through a mortal or immortal experience, proving to her his absolute devotion.


	12. Collisions

The Human Cure

Chapter 12: Collisions

Author's Note: For starters, thanks for being patient with me. I apologize for being so late with an update, but life has thrown me a few challenges these past few months. We're entering the final stretch of this story with the final chapters being worked on. I'm sad that this story is going to come to an end soon, but alas, others do call. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this, and please do review. Whether it's positive, negative, or just a simple hello, all will be appreciated. Let's get this show started.

Severus woke up to an empty bed. Knowing what had happened between the two hours before, he still felt like he had to tread carefully around Hermione. As he approached the living room, he saw her sitting and reading the morning paper. Silently sitting next to her, he felt the awkwardness of not knowing just what to do or say. Minutes later she spoke,

"I have some fresh coffee in the kitchen."

He didn't want coffee, but he would take the offer she extended.

"Thank you." Severus said.

Minutes later when he returned and sat in the spot he previously occupied, Hermione handed him the sections of the paper she had already read. As he read the latest news about the Prime Minister, he let the silence of their morning comfort him. It would take some time, but Severus knew that she would forgive him. Even though he tried not to become too comfortable, he couldn't help but imagine the life they would lead together.

After another twenty minutes of silence, Hermione finally spoke.

"I feel like going to Covent Garden today. You can come with me if you'd like."

"I would love to accompany you." Severus replied in honesty.

"We could go this evening. One can hopes the crowds won't be too big, but that's never a guarantee."

Their conversation never steered in the confrontation from the previous night. From what Severus knew of Hermione, she meant business with every word she said. He knew that she wouldn't have to repeat herself. Feeling like a five year old who was fussed by a parent, he had no intention of trying his luck.

For the rest of the day until their trip to Covent Garden, Hermione's flat was filled with silence as the two took the day to catch up on reading. Hermione would devote an hour or two to her thesis work, but it wasn't anything too taxing.

Later on in the evening, they sat next to each other on the tube that took them to their destination. Still, no real conversation had taken place between the two of them all day. Hermione smiled as she watched a small child point out to his mother all the various colors used on the advertisements in the tube. If one were to see the two of them, one wouldn't guess that they were companions or anything close to lovers. They appeared as two strangers who, by some odd circumstance, were forced to sit next to one another.

As the two walked through the various shops, Severus let Hermione lead the way. She purchased a dress and a cardigan, but Severus knew that she just wanted to spend the evening walking around. Not asking for his opinion on her purchases, Severus was happy that he wasn't assigned that duty. She didn't need anyone's approval on any thing, and he loved that about her. While the two perused Treadwells Books, Hermione smiled when she found an out of print edition of _The Soft Machine_ by William S. Burroughs. Not able to contain her excitement, she found Severus in the new addition of the store.

"I can't believe it! I love this book. When I was in Berkeley, I thought it fitting to read a lot of work that was written by the Beat Generation since San Francisco was their second home. Burroughs stayed in New York where the movement first began, but his work was always my favorite." Hermione gleamed as she held the book closely to her, as if someone were going to quickly grab it from her.

"What have you found there?" Hermione asked Severus. It was the first real fleck of emotion he saw from her all day.

"Some work by Poe."

"You don't sound too impressed by his work."

"On the contrary, he was an amazing writer. Lovely woman that Virginia; it's too bad he couldn't lay off the alcohol."

Realization dawned on Hermione. "You met Poe and his wife?"

"I spent some time in New York when they briefly lived there." That was all that Severus would say. Flabbergasted with that tidbit of information, the two made their way towards the register.

After Severus purchased their selections, he saved the next piece of information after they walked out of the shop.

"I suppose it would be pouring salt on the literary wound to admit that I may have had the opportunity to proofread a piece or two." Severus said as the two walked towards the tube station.

"You know, I took a class at Berkeley on him. He was brilliant, and the fact that I am just now finding out about this does sting a bit." Hermione added jokingly.

As the two found seats on the tube, Hermione quietly slid her hand into Severus'. It was the first contact the two had all day. Finding comfort in her touch, he smiled as he looked down at their clasped hands. When she put her head on his shoulder, he clutched her hand tighter.

"You do know that we will be alright, right?" Severus asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I know."

It was all that she could say as they made their way back to her flat, or what she began to consider their home.

It didn't take long for the two to get back to their routine. Hermione had returned to her studies and teaching schedule at the university. The two weren't any closer to finding anything new, and after Hermione came home one day to find Severus sprawled out on the couch with a terrible headache due to an attempted potion gone wrong, it was decided that he needed to cool it with being the test subject.

Hermione knew where his desperation came from, and even though she never acknowledged it to him, she knew that he was trying to find a way that didn't involve her having to give up her blood for him. It wasn't because he feared that she didn't love him; he only wanted to protect her.

As she sat on the couch, humming softly and running her fingers through his hair as he slept off the painful headache, Hermione knew that she was madly in love with the vampire using her thigh as a pillow. She hoped that every caress she gave him would somehow communicate what she felt.

"I wish to stay with you forever." She whispered, knowing that it would be foolish to wish for such a thing. Severus himself admitted that forever was nothing but a curse. Smiling, she continued to lightly touch him.

"I change my mind. I wish to grow old with you."

Severus didn't stir; he continued to stay completely still, almost as if he were dead. His cold skin was a reminder of just how peculiar their situation really was. It didn't take long for drowsiness to overtake her and before she realized that she had leaned her head against the soft velvet of the couch, she had fallen asleep.

It had started out simple enough. It was raining outside, and Hermione watched as Severus was reading from his Poe collection as they both sat in her living room.

"You know, you remind me of him a little."

"Who?" Severus asked, not looking up from his book.

"Poe. To watch the most important people in his life die in front of his eyes…one almost can't blame him for seeking some sort of oblivion."

"So you see me as this romantic sort?"

"Not really, but you do have a way with the ladies." Hermione said as she laughed.

The thunder caught them off guard.

"I do agree with you though…about seeking oblivion. I always saw him as someone who knew that suicide was a coward's way out, so he tried to numb the pain with whatever was around him. I can relate to that I suppose."

"What made you want to stay here?"

"Hope. As much as I wanted to give up, I couldn't. With you there is hope Hermione."

It took her a minute or two to respond, but the only thing she could muster up was a simple question.

"Is it really a curse?" Hermione whispered.

He slowly moved towards her, never answering her question. He hoped that his kiss could answer the question she posed. As the rain began to pound outside, Severus could hear Hermione's heartbeat give it competition.

The two continued to kiss as Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus. They both knew that their relationship was soon going to progress to the next level. The couch was soft, plush, worthy of rest, but not worthy of the consummation of their relationship.

As Severus glided next to Hermione, he worried about what lay in store for them. He assumed that she knew that he would probably drink from her, but she didn't seem too concerned about that as she saw him staring pensively out the window. It was only when she placed her hands on his face and turned it towards her did he look at her. She kissed him softly, letting him take the lead if he so wished it. As he wrapped his arms around her, closing her in, he too placed his cold palms on her face, gently so that their feel wouldn't make her uncomfortable.

He felt her lean into his kiss as the two sat side by side. Hermione lightly traced her fingers along his face as he penetrated her with his stare. She met his gaze and continued to touch him – his cold skin still noticeable under his clothes.

"I want to make you mine." Severus said, in a tone that reminded her of his days as her professor.

Pulling him towards her for another kiss, she shuddered at his words.

"You can't." Hermione replied. "I'm already yours."

And with those words, he stood up from the couch. Offering her his hand, he posed a question to her – not noticing the yearning in his voice.

"Will you walk with me?"

Hermione assumed it was a late night stroll that they had grown so accustomed to. Noticing that the weather was slowly getting worse, Hermione oddly looked at him until she realized what he was truly asking for.

As she placed her hand in his, she stood up and responded, "I will always walk with you."

She gripped his hand as he led her to the bedroom. Finally it dawned on her what they were about to do; what he was so afraid of for so long. Knowing that once they entered that room, there would be no going back. She paused, still holding onto his hand. When he looked at her, he sensed her hesitation, but it was only a temporary moment of fear. Offering more comfort, he picked her up to where her legs were wrapped around his waist, clutching him like a child would, while kissing every inch of skin of his skin she had access to in such a position. Wondering why she was slightly hesitant, Hermione reminded herself that she was ready. She couldn't believe how shy she had suddenly become especially knowing that she wasn't afraid of being forward when it came to Severus Snape. Hell, she once had his cock in her mouth. Pushing all of her doubts away, she led him lead her to whatever their oblivion would be.

Gently depositing her onto the bed, the two lay still as they continued to hold one another. Afraid to make the first move, both were content to just being there, and feeling every drop of the moment they were in.

Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Hermione noticed Severus didn't put up a fight as she kept her eyes on his, waiting for some sign that he wanted her to stop. It never came. Removing the cotton from his skin, she forgot just how cold and pale his flesh was. There were moments where she swore she could see her breath as she inched her fingers towards his trousers, still fearing that he would ask her to stop. Once again, those words never came.

As she softly brushed her hands against his growing hardness, she saw his eyes shut tightly as she slowly began to remove both his trousers and his boxers.

He could feel her heartbeat quicken as she lay back; her arms sprawled on both sides of her head. Here she was, giving herself to him, allowing him to do whatever he wished. It took him a few moments to realize that she was still fully dressed. Ever so patient, she let him begin whenever he was ready.

Removing her shirt, he deliberately traced her skin with his cold hands, knowing just what reaction it would give her. As he watched her catch her breath, she turned her head away from him, his soft touch making the hairs rise on her skin. It was cold enough to make certain parts of her stomach contract, but it was pleasurable all the more. If she had this sort of reaction just to his touch, what reaction would she have once he was inside of her? The anticipation only excited him more.

She didn't watch him as he removed her jeans, afraid that if she did she would beg him to curse her with his affliction, mortality be damned. When she heard the thunder outside, she opened her eyes, reality dawning on her that she was about to make love to her former Potions professor. Staring at her curtains, she could sense the rain was about to fall as she noticed him slowly removing her knickers, his fingers lingering in the area she so wanted him to occupy.

The dreaded Potions professor. Her lab partner. Her friend. Her lover. Her mind lover. All of those things made up one man who showed her more passion than she would have ever thought possible.

It wasn't until she felt his weight on top of her and his hand slowly drift over her throat that she turned to face him.

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to be happy." Severus said.

"I used to feel that way all of the time, but I can't anymore." She closed her eyes as she let her hands roam over the flesh of his back. Keeping her eyes closed, she felt his lips traverse every part of her flesh that he could reach. His hands softly grabbed her breasts, the coldness of his skin immediately making her nipples pebble.

Even though they had seen each other naked, it was almost as if they were seeing each other for the first time. What the two couldn't say to one another, their touches communicated it for them. As the rain continued to fall, Hermione began to feel like she was losing herself in Severus.

Seeking his lips with her own, she kissed him. Gone were the soft, innocent kisses of their past. Now it was hot, torrid, and ever the more needy. Removing her hands from his back, she placed her hands on his cheeks, scared that he would change his mind.

Feeling him slightly grind against her, she felt his hardness dig into her flesh. It took everything in her power not to grab him and force him towards her entrance. He waited over a hundred years for love, so she could wait for a bit longer. As their hands began to roam in their exploration, yet again, Hermione felt that there was truly going to be no turning back.

And then suddenly, Severus pulled away. The streetlight provided a slight illumination of her bedroom as he looked at her face. Her swollen lips. Her glassy eyes. Everything about her was absolutely beautiful.

"I don't want…I'm…I'm afraid to." Severus said as he felt the heat of her skin make his somewhat warmer. He was too overwhelmed in that moment to be able to think straight.

"Shhhh. It's ok." Hermione said as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"No, you don't understand." He said as he kissed her lips. "I feel you in me. When you gave me a little bit of blood…it faded a day or two later, but still, I had a part of you in me and even those drops felt unlike anything else. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm afraid of what's happening."

He looked at her, and yet again, Hermione felt as if he were looking through her.

"Why so afraid?" Hermione tenderly asked as she guided his head towards her chest. She was nothing but understanding.

There was an odd comfort to be found on that particular location. His head pillowed between her breasts, her heartbeat ever so clear and pounding, was something he wanted to experience for the rest of his days, whether mortal or immortal. Severus felt like a child, so safe and comforted. He knew then that she knew what she was possibly getting into when it came to him.

"I'm so scared that I will hurt you, that once I start, I won't be able to stop." He spoke into her flesh as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"I trust you, but you have to trust yourself Severus."

It was then that he looked up at her.

"I couldn't bear it if I took too much from you, if I hurt you…from the woman I lo..."

He didn't have to say the words; she knew what he felt.

"You'll know. You always do." Hermione reassured him as she pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear.

"I want to pleasure you in every way possible, ever since I saw you that day in your knickers. You don't know how many nights I've fantasized about you."

"And you don't know how many times I've imagined you taking them off." Hermione whispered in his ear, emboldened by his words. "Tell me Severus. Tell me everything."

His fingers made their way to her quim as he looked directly at her. He wanted to tell her everything; how many times he wanked off with her image in his mind; how many times he fantasized about this very moment. But the words never came to him as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. She was so wet for him, and ever the studious woman, she never once removed her eyes from his.

"Tell me…" she pleaded.

"I can't." Severus responded, choking up as he watched her body react. "They can't ever compare to what I am experiencing now. I don't see a girl eagerly raising her hand for every question; I see a woman who wants nothing more than to shatter for me right here."

Feeling her tense up, her cries becoming more desperate, Severus picked up the pace of his fingers as the two continued to stare at one another. Pulling her leg up to his waist, he felt just how close she was. It wasn't until Severus playfully nipped at her lip that she came.

Giving her a few seconds to catch her breath, the two listened to the rain outside. It was as clichéd as one could get for such a night, but neither minded.

As he entered in her over and over again, he slowly wanted to draw out her orgasm. There would be other times for his more animalistic desires, but for this first time he wanted her soul to burn for him.

Their eyes never left one another as they continued in their joining. Hermione brought his mouth to hers, and as their tongues danced, Severus had to remind himself to take his time with her. As Hermione gripped his body, trying to pull him in even closer than he already was, she wanted nothing more than to die in the state of utter happiness and pleasure that she was experiencing.

"Gods, you're so tight." Severus whispered before he began trailing his lips down her neck. He found her jugular and felt her pulse. He licked the vein and felt Hermione shiver beneath him. Her moan of approval made him harden even more.

"It's for you – it will always be for you." Hermione replied as she felt Severus wrap his tongue around a nipple. His cock slammed into her a little harder.

He brought his eyes back to hers, and while any other person would see that look and run screaming from him, all it did was turn her on even more.

Suddenly, he paused in his ministrations. He was still inside her, still pulsing. She didn't realize how fast her heart was beating until he stopped and moved back up to where the two were facing one another, the tips of their noses touching.

Hermione grabbed Severus' hand and placed it on her heart. Once there, she placed her hand on Severus' chest, and felt nothing in its chamber. Hermione used the moment of silence to catch her breath.

"Do you really mean it?" Severus asked.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." She responded as she wrapped both of her arms around his neck. "Please, I have never wanted to be possessed by someone as much as I do you. Smother me in your love, do what you must" she said as she kissed him. "Let my love be your cure." Hermione added as she looked him in the eyes.

"I want to be with you. I want to walk this world with you, even if you remain a vampire." Hermione spoke as she felt Severus begin to move within her again.

"Yes…" Hermione said, not knowing or caring if she was coherent, her arms still protectively wrapped around the neck of Severus.

"Don't hold back for me Hermione. I want to hear you. I too want to hear everything." Severus added, seeing her trying to hold onto a shred of control. He was determined to give her pleasure first before seeking his very own.

The whimpers coming out of her mouth were enough to make him quicken his pace. He felt his muscles tighten as he entered her compared to the softness of her lips as he kissed her, yet again. Would he ever have enough of her mouth?

As he released his lips from hers, he knew the fire was building in her as looked in her eyes. He knew she wanted to speak, but couldn't in that very moment. Her eyes, on the brink of tears, told him everything he needed to know.

"Come for me Hermione. Give me your release." He spoke as he picked up his pace, yet again. Desperate for her lips, but wanting to say even more, he continued,

"You must let go…just let it all go my love."

He didn't mean to parallel on the words she spoke when she tried to take her own life years ago, but no, this wasn't about life ending; this was about two new lives starting. He knew she was so close, but rather than let her torture continue, he used his finger to brush against her clit and then she exploded.

Not aware that she was baring her neck to him, her second orgasm hit her with a force she didn't think was possible. Still, Severus continued to pulse within her. As she shivered from the sensation, she looked at her lover with eyes filled with an even darker desire. Unwrapping her arms from around his neck and placing her hands on his cheeks, she whispered,

"Come inside me. I want everything."

He felt his release and growled as he felt her stroke his face, telling him that he was beautiful and magnificent - things he never thought possible about himself.

"You're so beautiful when you come." Hermione added.

When he looked down at her, his fangs were exposed. Not questioning her curiosity, Hermione's fingers traced them. Severus took it as an opportunity to let his tongue taste her flesh. He knew she was giving him permission, her words _it's all for you_ repeated themselves in his head.

As Hermione removed her fingers, she felt his lips work their way to the scar on her wrist. He licked the scar, at the same time keeping his eyes on her.

"This is a scar from your old life. My love let me give you a new one for a better life." Severus spoke as he gently sank his fangs into the scar. He watched as Hermione's chest rose off of the bed as she watched him drink from her. Feeling both his and her desire rise again quickly, Severus pulled her to him, all the while gently sucking her blood. He wrapped his other arm around her to support her as he began to pump into her yet again. She joined him in the rhythm as she felt another orgasm build up inside of her. Knowing that Severus would know when to stop, she let her own teeth graze his ear as she trailed kisses down his neck. Finally, as she came again by his cock and the pleasure of his tongue on her flesh, she bit into his shoulder, knowing full well that he would get off on it too. He removed his fangs from her wrist when he came again. Her blood still on his lips, her heartbeat slowing down just a little bit, she wanted nothing more than to taste her own life force. As Severus gently lie her down, she brought her lips to his. That was enough to make him hard again, but he knew she was exhausted, and she needed to rest.

"Rest my love. You don't know how much I truly appreciate your gift." He spoke as he licked her wound until it healed.

The last thing Hermione remembered before drifting off to sleep were his lips on hers, taking every drop of her blood back.

Hermione was awakened by a sensation that she wasn't expecting. Believing that she was dreaming, she thought that maybe it was a side effect from Severus drinking her blood. But no, his tongue circled her nub below while his hand softly caressed her breasts.

Opening her eyes, she could see his covered form pleasuring her, but it wasn't enough. Doing her best to toss aside her bed dressing with as much grace as possible, she was greeted by the vision of him going down on her. Not one to stifle her moans, his eyes met hers in a manner that reminded her of when she did such an act previously. The sun wasn't up just yet, but it was getting there. Gripping the bedsheets, she wanted to tell him how amazing he made her feel, but she was rendered speechless. She could only hope that her whimpering communicated what she wanted to say.

He slowed down his tongue as he watched her body arch up, her guttural begging making him hard.

"Please…please Severus, make me come." She said as she released the sheets with one hand and ran it through is black tendrils. "Please, make me come for you again."

Sucking her clit, he felt her grip tighten on his hair. Struggling for breath, sweat slightly beading on her skin, he knew she was close.

"Please."

She pleaded repeatedly. It almost felt as if she were dying – begging for the plug to be pulled. Not able to bear her pleas, Severus inserted a finger in her and continued to gently run it over that oh so sensitive spot, desperate for his lips to meet hers. He saw the tears in her eyes, and the absolute beauty of the moment stilled him. His tongue removed the tears down her face, his fangs softly grazing the skin of her cheeks as he continued to pleasure her.

"Gods woman, you're so beautiful." Severus said. He felt his eyes start to water, but didn't want her to see them. "If I could start each day like this with you, I'd die so happy." He kissed her breasts and felt the sweat mixed with the slight goosebumps on her skin. Severus knew he couldn't drink from her again; it was too soon.

"I want you in me Severus." Hermione whispered. "Please."

Not wanting to prolong her torture, Severus quickly moved to give her what she wanted. As his weeping member graced her entrance, he looked at her, fresh tears escaping her eyes, before whispering, "Whatever you wish my love."

He was afraid she might be sore from the previous evening, but seeing her eyes close, almost as if him entering her was a miracle cure for the ache she possessed, he knew that she was going to be fine.

Severus was gentle in their lovemaking; he grasped her face as he continued to enter her. Using his thumbs to wipe away her tears, she opened her eyes to look into his, feeling a connection she never thought possible.

"Why are you crying?" Severus whispered against her lips.

"You make me feel." It was her short response, but it was something he wasn't expecting. "For so long, even before the war started, I was afraid to love because I didn't want to feel that pain of such loss, but I still did. You've given me the greatest gift – you've helped me to move on."

As he looked into her eyes, he could see the chocolate flecks in her eyes, begging him to never stop moving inside of her.

"I won't ever stop loving you." Severus whispered as he picked up the pace.

"Forever." Hermione spoke as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching.

Continuing to enter her in fluid strokes, he could only repeat her word, emptying himself into her after feeling her explode around him.

"Forever…"


	13. Heartbeat

The Human Cure

Chapter 13: Heartbeat

Author's Note: Thanks so much for sticking with this story! I have one more chapter after this one. My original game plan was to have this be the last one of the story, but I felt like there was too much being rushed into one chapter. I figured the pacing would be better off if there was one more chapter. This one is a short one, but my dear readers you shall not be disappointed.

It was a dreary afternoon when Hermione unlocked the door to her flat and walked in. Hearing the radio blaring out from the kitchen, Hermione placed her umbrella and book bag in its proper place before walking towards the room where all of the noise was coming from.

Seeing Severus cut up bits and piece of strawberries along with seeing her counter lined up with empty jars made Hermione a bit curious as she observed him in a bizarre ritual. The two had been an official couple for the last few months, and while Severus kept his flat, he more or less had taken up residence with her. She found a comfort in coming home to him cooking a light meal for them, followed by her grading papers or working on notes for a presentation she would have to give to her advisor. It had become a domestic partnership, and sometimes he would drink her blood.

At first, Severus was hesitant to drink from her more than once a week, but it soon became a point where he could take small amounts twice a week without her suffering any physical constraints. She trusted him, but he still worried that he would get carried away, hence the reason he never drank from her neck. He wouldn't say that their love making was more visceral because of the bloodletting, but he knew that she felt it on a deeper level because of her "donations" as she sometimes playfully called them. Never one to complain about getting naked with her, there were mornings where he couldn't help but sneak in the shower with her or greet her with a nice shag against her door as soon as she came home from the university. Wanting to live out his most twisted fantasy, he was pleasantly surprised when Hermione let him taste her when she was on her "monthly gift" as she called it. He couldn't help but smile every time he thought of her sitting on the lab table, her legs spread wide as she watched his tongue lavishly clean her. She was more than receptive, and that made him love her all the more. A woman he once saw as a prude was anything but, and he loved discovering and unfurling those details from her day to day.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I can taste a difference."

It dawned on her when she saw the numerous crates of strawberries.

"I spent close to a small fortune on them, but I can feel the texture on my tongue Hermione. It's beginning to taste like it should."

Shell-shocked and not knowing what to say, Hermione watched as Severus put the cut strawberries into jars for freezing. She knew it was one small victory for his cure, and as she approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, she hoped her touch would tell him everything that she couldn't really verbalize in that moment.

Turning around, Severus smirked at her as he fed her a small bit that wouldn't fit into the jar he just filled.

"Why so many?"

"I want to keep these for when I finally do get all of my taste buds back. I don't know how long it will take, but I'm patient."

Kissing him, Hermione felt him wrap his arms around her.

"So, how many hours of work do you have in store for us tonight?"

"Us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I fully intend on taking you out to dinner, so I am offering up my services if you have any sort of grading that needs to be done."

Kissing him, Hermione smiled as she tried to push aside the image of the two of them taking care of such a task.

"Lucky for you I don't have anything to work on. Carla is helping me out with some of my notes for tomorrow."

"Well, thank Carla for me." Severus said as he began kissing Hermione's neck.

"I can be ready in twenty minutes." Hermione responded, trying to pull away from Severus.

"Hurry back." Severus said before kissing her.

Moments later as Hermione flipped through her closet, wondering if she should just change her top or wear a dress, Severus seemed to have made up his mind for her.

"Wear this one." Severus said, as he reached in front of Hermione and pulled out the hunter green taffeta dress she hadn't worn in ages. He admired the dress from the moment he saw her graduation picture, but she never wore it in all of their time together.

"I swore I loaned that one to Carla ages ago. It's rather dressy don't you think?"

"Yes, but I've never seen it on you. I think I would like to see you wear my old house colours."

Giving in to his request, Hermione grabbed the dress from Severus and began to walk towards the loo. Minutes later she emerged from the room, her makeup slightly touched up and her hair gently pinned up.

Hermione knew she looked just fine when Severus said, "Once again, please thank Carla for me."

Hours later as the two walked towards Hermione's bedroom, no reflections of their dinner or conversation were shared as Severus carried her, lips locked to hers. Severus noticed a slight fishy taste with his cod dish, so that called for some sort of celebration of the carnal variety.

Not patient enough to remove the bed clothing, Severus placed Hermione on the bed as he removed the green taffeta dress he so admired her in. Like putty in his hands, Hermione eased his trouble as she helped to remove herself from the clothing. Sitting up in her knickers, she unbuckled his belt and began to remove his trousers as he watched her in complete rapture. There was nothing special about her movements, but the fact that she was doing it was what made it so memorable.

Placing a hand on her cheek, she looked up at him and he saw a flicker of innocence to her, it was almost as if he were glimpsing into the past – into the eyes of a woman whose past was all but dead.

"I love you."

Smiling at him, Hermione gave him a look that easily read, _Silly__man,__I__'__ve__known__all__along._ Not waiting for him to remove his shirt, Hermione pulled him towards her as they both fell into her bed. As they kissed and continued to memorize each other's skin, Hermione felt Severus creep his hand up towards her hot, wet center. Never one to deny him, she made his task easier by easing her legs out a little more. As Severus' soft touch teased her folds, he felt Hermione's lips on his neck. Feeling himself harden and his fangs ready to come out, he knew he was a goner when he felt her suck on the flesh of his neck.

"Hermione…"

"Yes?" She asked, not stopping.

"I think…I think we should slow down a bit." Severus said as he felt himself losing his well-maintained control.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Hermione asked, genuinely concerned.

"No. No. It's perfect – you're perfect. I just…"

"I understand." Hermione said as she softly kissed his lips.

Still feeling his finger in her, Hermione moved her hand towards the finger that was still inside of her. Grabbing his hand, she brought it to her mouth and wrapped her tongue around the finger that was soaked with her essence. Feeling his sex twitch against her thigh, Hermione didn't have any trouble overpowering Severus as she flipped them over.

The two didn't say anything as Hermione removed her knickers and slowly placed herself on his hardness. It was the first time he relinquished control in such a manner, and as Severus watched her slowly ride his shaft, he didn't care if he got off. He just wanted to watch her in such a task. It was as close to magic as he could ever remember as he observed her facial movements, noting what pleasured her and what kept her searching.

Softly tracing his fingers on her bare skin, he carefully listened to the soft moans that escaped her lips as she continued to chase after her pleasure. Seeing the arch of her neck, her unruly hair fall down past her shoulders, her nipples at their peak, the soft sheen of pink as her skin began to glow, he only sought her eyes.

"Look at me." Severus desperately spoke.

Never one to deny him, Hermione's eyes met his and he began to slowly meet her at their joining spot as he softly thrust in her. Staring at each other, Hermione wanted to speak, wanting to say something, but in that very moment she couldn't. He didn't care if it took them all night to climax, he would easily spend a day in bed with her doing this if it meant she would continue to look at him like that.

"Yes." She whispered as she continued to look at him. He saw her breath hitch as he continued to pump into her.

"Tell me what you are thinking." Hermione whispered as she lowered herself towards him, her lips speaking the words into his.

"I imagine this is what you will look like when I'm filling you with what will eventually create and become our child."

Hearing Hermione loudly shudder as he continued to fill her, he sought out her lips and possessively kissed them as she began to pick up the pace.

"Let's pretend." Hermione whispered. "Fill me, fuck me Severus. Let us pretend we are creating something new, something that won't be touched with death and the hardships that we have endured. Promise me that we will be happy." Hermione said as she sat up and continued to ride him.

Severus knew any sort of promise would almost be an empty one, but not able to take such torture any longer, he sat up and continued in the joining. She watched as his fangs were now fully exposed, his cock becoming more vicious in his goal of release. Kissing him and running her tongue over his sharpened teeth, she arched her neck back as she felt her climax approach. Not caring if her neighbors heard, she began to vocalize her pleasure as she felt Severus finally bring her to orgasm. She didn't hear his two soft words as he entered his fangs into her neck – the first time ever since they consummated their relationship.

"I promise."

About ten minutes later, the two were lying side by side, composing themselves from their coupling. Suddenly Severus felt something strange in his chest.

"Gods…" Severus whispered as he paused completely still.

"What is it?" Hermione asked drowsily with concern, a trace of dried blood on her neck.

Not being able to find the words, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his heart. Hermione held her breath as she felt his heart beating beneath a chest that was warmer than she remembered. It wasn't a strong beat, but it was faintly there if one was patient enough to listen for it.

Severus watched as tears fell down her cheeks, absolute shock at what she was witnessing. And as suddenly as it was there – it was gone.

"It's…it's not as fast a heartbeat should normally be, but it beat Severus."

He immediately grabbed her and crushed his lips with hers. Gripping her close to him, it was as close to celebratory as they were going to get. As Hermione put her ear to his heart, she closed her eyes, wondering if all of what was happening was some sort of cruel dream.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." She whispered, wishing it would come back.

"We did it." Hermione continued, her speech filled with drowsiness.

Severus waited until she fell back asleep before he responded.

"No my love, you did it." Severus said as he ran his hand through her hair, more fascinated with the woman sleeping on his chest than the fact that his heart actually beat for the first time in over a hundred years.


	14. Stay

The Human Cure

Chapter 14: Stay

This is the final chapter of "The Human Cure" and I am so thankful to all of you who have taken the time to read, comment, and enjoy the story. I hope this ending doesn't disappoint you, even though I'm sure some may not be too happy with me. Still, thanks for reading and being patient. I'm working on a second degree right now, so my studies have taken top priority to this hobby, but I hope to have an easier spring semester. As always, feedback is always welcomed.

As the two made Hermione's bed on a random Sunday morning, Severus watched her with utter awe as she tucked in the sheets and put the pillows in their proper place. There was a way that her hair hung off of her face when she did such things. Her fingers, he noticed, were smeared with a bit of ink. Her nails, slightly grown out, drew lines on his flesh the night before as they made love on the couch in the lab. He didn't know exactly what he was thinking before she walked out of the room when he impulsively blurted out,

"Marry me."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked at Severus, finding his random proposal rather funny. Blowing him a kiss, she then walked out of the room chuckling and grabbed her books before heading out for a busy day of academia.

Severus could tolerate the sun more and more as the weeks progressed, and while he was only feeding from Hermione twice a week, things were slowly moving forward. There was more color to his skin. He craved foods that he almost forgot about. Hermione experimented one time by having him try a piece of steak, remembering their conversation about the effect the vampirism had on his taste buds. As soon as she saw the smile on his face, she knew that he was experiencing a beautiful rebirth.

He still craved blood every now and again. His fangs would emerge, but he was beginning to notice that they weren't as sharp as they used to be, and it took them a little longer to come out.

Hoping to still find a cure through chemistry, Severus devoted his days researching and testing out new theories. It was a simple way to pass the time, but it also forced him to focus on anything besides the slow changes that were happening to him. He genuinely imagined a life with Hermione. There were days when he wanted nothing more than to just communicate every single shred of emotion that she stirred up in him, but he knew that she felt it too.

Later on that evening after dinner and tea, the two occupied themselves by reading. Severus was reviewing an article she planned on submitting to a medical journal, while Hermione relaxed with his collection of Poe's work as her feet were propped on Severus' legs. There was the silent swishing of the dishwasher as the two relaxed.

Needing a break from the article, he placed it down and began to delicately massage her feet.

"That feels divine." Hermione said as she continued to read.

"You're feet are cold."

"Well, now you can warm them up." She replied, as she lowered her book and winked at him.

"I was thinking today about something."

Lowering her book, Hermione gave him her full attention.

"I always imagined I would stay here in London, or at least in some metropolitan area, but now that things are changing… now that I'm changing I think I am beginning to reevaluate that thought."

"Where would you want to go?"

"The country; at least, outside of the city. All of this work has made me miss my time with potions. What if we were to open a little apothecary somewhere? With your background and our knowledge combined, I don't think we would fail. I'm not saying we should do it next month, but I was hoping you would at least think about it." Severus said as he continued to massage her feet, not once looking at her.

"You would really want to start a business with me?"

"You would be in charge of everything, publicity wise. I couldn't just show up at an opening and reveal to the world that I am still alive. I would prefer being your 'wing man' as some people call it."

"It's mighty presumptuous of you to assume that I would want to run an apothecary." Hermione said with a smirk.

"If you wanted to open a family practice I wouldn't care – as long as I was there with you. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I am with you in the long run."

Placing her book on the floor, Hermione moved to the other side of the sofa and met her companion.

"So your little proposal this morning wasn't in jest?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arms around Severus' neck and melted into his arms.

"Have I ever 'jested' dear girl?" Severus replied as he held her.

She never replied to him, but he could sense that she still needed time. He knew that she would at least want to finish her program before taking a bold new step. Maybe in a year or two, who knew really? Hermione knew that he wasn't just proposing a business and a life long commitment; he wanted her to be the mother of his children. He wanted to grow old with her.

Later that evening he carried her to their bedroom and placed her in the bed. Not bothering to change into their nightclothes, the two automatically moved next to each other. As Hermione wrapped her arm around Severus, she knew that she would follow him to the ends of the Earth if it was what he so desired. Even in the darkness their eyes held each other, the gaze communicated all that they wanted to say.

Breaking the silence, Hermione was the first one to crack.

"I love you." She whispered before she drifted into sleep.

"I love you too." Severus replied as he felt her pull him a little closer to her.

It was just after three in the morning when Hermione woke up; her mind riddled with the conversation from the night before. Trying to fall back asleep, but failing at the task, Hermione figured that a pre-dawn run would do her some good.

Lacing up her trainers and zipping up her jumper, Hermione silently crept out of her flat. Leaving a note for Severus, she locked the door and hoped that a brisk jog would do her some good. She loved running when the streets of her London neighborhood were empty. Hoping that her pounding on the pavement would take her mind off of the recent developments, she smiled knowing that she was overanalyzing something so simple. Rather than try to break it down to a point of exhaustion, she knew that it would be best to just go with whatever changes were happening. Yes, Severus was still a vampire, but that was slowly changing. Realizing that she truly was worrying about nothing, she continued to run towards a future that never looked brighter.

Severus opened his eyes and noticed a cold spot where Hermione usually slept. He could tell that there was a good ninety minutes before the sun was set to rise. Curious as to her whereabouts after noticing that she wasn't in the loo, he got out of bed and walked towards the fridge to grab a bag of blood. Pouring half of the bag into a mug, he warmed it for a few seconds before discovering the note she taped to the cabinet. As he sipped the liquid he smiled, knowing that she was probably using the exercise as a way of clearing her head. It was still dark outside, but it was always his favorite part of the day.

Walking out of her flat, he walked towards the entry of the building. Sitting on the top step, he smiled at the knowledge that he was going to wait for her to return. Clutching his mug, he could hear the city start to wake up. The traffic wasn't even light, but he knew that would change in a little over an hour.

Seeing her run on the sidewalk across the street, Severus watched the gracefulness of her moves as Hermione's pace continued towards their home. She had yet to notice him watching her, but knew that such a welcome would be much appreciated. He made a mental note not to kiss her with blood still on his tastebuds as she approached the building.

When she reached the pedestrian friendly zebra crossing, Hermione noticed Severus sitting on the steps and couldn't help but smile. Jogging across, and before either of them even realized what was happening, out of nowhere, a speeding car tried to pump its breaks, but not before hitting Hermione.

Severus could feel himself dropping the mug in slow motion as he began to run towards Hermione's still body. Not noticing the driver of the vehicle getting out and panicking, Severus was thankful that his memory was sharp enough to remember the car's license tag number.

"I'm so fucking sorry! Is she alright? She just came out of nowhere!"

"She had the bloody right of way you imbecile!" Severus stormed, a look of bloody murder in his eyes. "At least call for help!"

"Yeah… yeah! I… I've got my mobile in my car!" The driver nervously replied before running back to his vehicle.

"Hermione… Hermione!" Severus whispered as he tried to find a way to hold her that didn't injure her body even more.

It was then that he noticed the driver of the Saab quickly back his away and drive off.

"YOU BASTARD!" Severus shouted as he observed the vehicle drive off. Too scared to leave her, Severus knew that rather than get Scotland Yard involved he was going to seek out his own form of justice. Never before was he so thankful to still be a vampire.

"I WILL FIND YOU!" Severus shouted, as if the driver could hear him.

Looking down at Hermione, she appeared to be fine except for the blood that was slowly oozing out of her lips. He knew internal bleeding when he saw it. Not knowing what to do, he wanted to bring her to the hospital, but they were so close to the flat.

"Severus…" Hermione whispered.

"I'm going to get you help. You're going to be fine." Severus said as he lifted her from the cold, wet cement.

"I can't… I can't feel anything." She whispered.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital. One of our neighbours must have a car we can use."

Not thinking clearly, he brought her to the flat. Hoping not to injure her more, he gently placed her on their bed as she ran towards the kitchen to grab the phone. Trying to stop the tears, he knew that moving her from the scene of the crime was just as foolish as the driver leaving the scene. The thought of having her leave his sight was too much to bear.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said when he returned to her room to see if she was okay.

"No, no, no! Why do you say that?" Severus said as he noticed the pink tears fall onto her skin. They were his own.

"I wasn't paying attention. I shouldn't have been running so early."

"You had the right of way." Severus replied. "You had the right of way! I'm going to get you help. You're going to be fine."

"Severus, I can't feel my legs. I… I can't move anything below my waist." She responded before adding, "I don't want to go to the hospital."

"They will be able to help you!" Severus said, wanting to grab the phone. He watched her, watched as she tried to move something, anything. Her foot wouldn't budge an inch.

"Please. Please Hermione, you can't leave me. I can't go back to the life I had before – that loneliness. I swear to you, I will find the bastard that did this. I will make him pay!" Severus begged.

"You can fix me." Hermione whispered, tears now welling her eyes.

"What are you saying?" Severus asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

It was then that his hunch was confirmed, his tears, still stained with blood, continued to fall on her cheeks.

"It's a curse Hermione!" Severus said, trying to convince himself that it wasn't what he too wanted. "I don't know if I can truly change or heal you given what has been happening to me." He knew he was running out of time.

"It won't be a curse if I'm with you." She simply replied as she grabbed his hand. "I'll finish my work and we can leave this all behind."

The blood continued to trickle down her mouth; he knew he was slowly losing her. A heartbeat he once heard so clearly was beginning to slow in its pace. There were two choices: either rush her to the closest hospital, knowing she would spend the rest of her life a paraplegic or he could acknowledge her request, be selfish, and spend an eternity with her.

"I can take you to the hospital. Please, let me take you there!" It was his last attempt.

"I love you." Hermione replied as her eyes got glassier.

"No… no, no, no, no, no!" Severus clutched her to him, and without thinking, licked the blood from her chin, knowing that it would immediately attract his fangs. Feeling them come out, he knew that if she were to survive this through the traditional method her life would be lived out in a wheelchair. Even if he could save her, there was no guarantee. Without hesitation, he bit into her neck, draining her of her life force. Never wanting to take her blood in this kind of scenario, he forced himself to remember that he was doing to save her. His own future, mortal or immortal, hinged on her existence.

He could feel her dying heartbeat as he continued to drink, hoping that he could save her in time. He knew that he was giving up the human cure. Living a life without her would be too cruel, but making her a vampire was the same thing. Conflicted, he knew that she would never blame him for the ultimate decision.

As he felt her heartbeat slow down to the point of death, he let instinct kick in and opened up his shirt. Running into the lab, he grabbed and sterilized a scalpel before heading back to the bedroom. Wondering if he was too late, hoping that he wasn't, Severus sliced the skin above his own barely beating heart. Knowing that he was no longer going to hear it in a matter of moments, he knew he wouldn't miss it if she were to take the gift.

Bringing her mouth to the wound that was slowly oozing blood, he continued to hope, praying to Merlin that he wasn't too late.

"Drink!" He softly begged.

"Drink Hermione! Drink!" Brushing her lips against the wound, he waited, but she wasn't responding.

"Please! It's the only way we can be together. I would give it all up for you – mortality, anything and everything! Drink my love. Drink and we shall walk through this world together. I'll stay in this darkness with you."

With relief he closed his eyes, clutching her head to him as he felt her lips moving against his chest. Slowly, she was taking his offering. Looking down at her, he felt her get a little more aggressive as each passing second occurred. His blood was making her stronger; it was going to ultimately change her. He felt himself growing hard, a natural reaction, as she continued to take in his life force.

Relief flooded him as he tried to think of reasons why he shouldn't have done such a thing. As Hermione continued to feed from him, he looked down at her, his tears, now a darker shade of red, fell onto her flesh. As he gently pulled her away from his wound, her blood stained lips stood out. Feeling the guilt of his actions, he pulled her to him.

"Forgive me! Please forgive me!" Severus begged.

"Severus." Hermione whispered.

He could already feel the transformation begin; their bond was now going to be stronger than ever.

"I'm tired." She said.

"I know. My love, it will get better. Rest."

Severus gently lowered her onto the bed, her eyes still open, staring at him. The wound on her neck was already beginning to heal.

Before stepping away to grab towel to clean up the drying blood on her mouth, Hermione grabbed his hand. Looking back at her, still seeking forgiveness, he awaited her words.

"There's nothing to forgive Severus. I wanted this." Sitting next to her on the bed, Severus ran his fingers through her hair, tucking the loose strands behind her ear as she closed her eyes and gave into the sleep that would heal, but ultimately change her.

Moments later Severus returned with a warm washcloth, wiping away the flecks of dried blood on their skin. Tired too from such an activity, Severus still didn't know if she would truly heal. As he lay beside her, he noticed her right leg twitch a little. Never so thankful for such a spasm, he felt his heart beat one last time before it ceased. As he looked to Hermione, he noticed the movement of her chest slowly wind down. In a matter of hours, she too would be damned. Severus still didn't know if he should be happy or guilt ridden.

_3 years later_

The doors to Nature Cures were set to open up in two hours; Hermione made sure the awning that surrounded the store in Ampthill was fully set out before she officially opened their little apothecary for the day. Even now, in her state of immortality, she was still a morning person.

It had taken her a few weeks to adjust to the change in her senses, the cravings for blood, and the low tolerance to sunlight, but ever the proper know-it-all, Hermione would have made the highest mark if such a class on adapting were offered. As she made sure the window displays were neat, she smiled at thought of Severus telling her that she was know-it-all in life, and was still one in death.

"We should be getting those dried fig leaves today. I especially had them shipped from the States!" Hermione said as she climbed the stairs to their flat. A warm mug of type B awaited her as Severus sipped on his.

As Hermione savored the metallic taste, she gently rubbed circles on her husband's back.

"Anything interesting?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, yes. According to this article, my wife is supposed to be giving a lecture in two weeks on her advancements in hemophilia at her old alma mater in London."

"I heard she's a brilliant scientist, that woman." Hermione playfully joked as she leaned her head against his, reading the article in front of her.

"Do we really have to open the store up today? I'm sick and tired of making that bloody potion for runny noses!"

"It's one of our best sellers dear, what do you think?" Hermione said as she kissed her husband's cheek.

Walking towards the sink after finishing up her drink, Hermione rinsed out her glass and saved up the dishes from the previous night. Even though their taste buds weren't the same, the two did enjoy the ritual of preparing and eating a meal together. As Severus watched Hermione, he never expected to see their lives turn in such a skewed direction.

Hermione never once blamed him for his decision. Shortly after she was turned, she reminded him that she was one who asked for it. Still, Severus sometimes wondered if he could have done more to prevent such a decision from ever having to be made. He never vocalized his fears and he knew that was why he still worried.

"Are you happy?" Severus asked before Hermione could leave the kitchen.

"What spurred on such a question?"

"I just sometimes wonder about things."

"Such as?" Hermione asked as she sat next to him.

"I wonder if that night I could have done something more."

"Are you happy?" Hermione asked.

"The happiest I've ever been." He replied, faster than he realized.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Hermione said, smiling. "I know you feel guilty; you don't say it, but I can feel it. I won't lie, I do miss some things, but those pale in comparison to what a life without you would be like. I am thankful, so thankful to you, to have found you, to love you."

"I wanted us to have children."

It was then that Hermione kneeled down next to his chair. Grabbing his cold hand with her own cold one, she continued,

"Yes, but sometimes sacrifices have to be made. We both fought a war; we knew what could happen, what does sometimes happen before we ever met again. I sometimes wonder what this home would sound like with children running around, but do I regret the choice I've made… no. I'd rather not have children in my life than live a life without you Severus. You saved me in more ways than one, and you're not a stupid man. You found me. We were close to a cure, but you gave it up for me. You found me." Hermione said, gently gripping his head in her hands.

"You found me." She repeated before kissing him.

As Severus pulled her into his lap, the two continued to kiss each other before Hermione tucked her head under her husband's neck.

"So… about those dried fig leaves." Hermione said as she fell into the comforting embrace that only her husband could provide.

A/N: Thanks so much for taking the time to read this story. I hope you all enjoyed it, even if it wasn't the ending that you were expecting.


End file.
